Sent by a King
by aigneadh
Summary: "Sometimes the one person you can't live with, is the only person you can't live without." NO SLASH
1. 2 An unexpected hand

**Hi everyone! **

**First Merlin-fic, so feedback on the characters -or anything else for that matter- is greatly appreactiated. Also, English is not my first language, so feel free to correct me at any time. Or if there are any people interested in beta-ing...just say the word. **

**That being said, the idea of this story came to me while rewatching the sixth season of another one of my favorite tv-shows: charmed. So Charmed fans might stumble on a few familiar settings or sayings. :) **

**The story is set a week after Kilgarrah's attack on Camelot -2x13; the last dragonlord-.  
Don't get me wrong, I loved the hird season -didn't we all love that last episode?- but there were some things that didn't line up with this story and I might have wanted to see differently. **

**So enough babbling...enjoy!**

_1. Introduction_

_They had warned for the King's hatred against magic, his hatred against my people, his hatred for the thing that couldn't save his wife.  
They had warned us for the dangers of this time, and our influence on those.  
They had warned us that the truth could never be told, that some things in the future were to precious to change.  
They had not warned us however that everything we knew would be different, everyone we knew would have changed, everyone we loved would not yet know us. _

_They had not warned us it would be this difficult._

_2. An unexpected hand_

Arthur turned in his crouch, his sword drawn towards the cracking of wood behind him.

After his victory on the great dragon only a week ago, they had started the reconstruction of Camelot, thereby accepting offers to help from ally-kingdoms, and friendly declining the help of those who secretly wished to overthrow the thrown. Many surrounding kingdoms that had a difficult understanding and peace with Camelot had sent scouts to take a look for their selves. To see if this was their chance to take over the kingdom, while it was still weak. His father had laid the task on Arthur to show them Camelot was still fully strong, while in fact, it would not survive an invasion. So here he was, in the forests of Camelot, waiting for the raiders to come out of their hiding place, without any form of backup, since the few knights that had survived the dragon's rage were still recovering from their wounds or in a desperate search for Morgana. The entire forest was silent. Too silent. Not a bird that sang, nor a river that flowed.

Which brought him back to the earlier crack of wood he had heard. He was about to jump out of his hiding place to overthrow this invader of his kingdom, but as he sneaked closer, he noticed two familiar ears coming into his direction. "Merlin!" he hissed annoyed by his useless servant. He was beside him in mere seconds. "Yes Sire?" the dark haired boy asked. "Why do I even bring you on these kinds of things?" the Crowned Prince asked more to himself than to the boy as he went back to his hiding place. "Because you would get killed without me." the boy called Merlin answered nevertheless, a huge grin plastered all over his face. "Not much of a difference there then." the Prince muttered back between his teeth. Although he had to admit, if not to Merlin, never to Merlin, then to himself, the Prince quite liked his servants company. He was totally useless as a servant, totally useless while hunting, and definitely totally useless in battle, but there was just something about the raven-haired boy, something he couldn't put his finger on. That, and the fact that the boy had more then once been willing to die for or with him, made Arthur value and trust him more then any of his knights. To him, Merlin was the best friend, the only friend he had ever had. Although, like he said before, he would never say that out loud, to anyone, least of all to the boy himself. To the outside world, he was the Crowned Prince of Camelot and Merlin was just his servant. And that was how it was supposed to be.

The boy just laughed as he followed his master, somehow making a lot more noise then he was, in the progress. "Shh!" Arthur suddenly motioned his servant to be quiet, while he peered trough the bushes to the open space in front of them. He cursed silently under his breath, though not to quiet for Merlin to hear. "Sire?" the boy asked as he came to sit next to him, looking at the open place in front of them. "Assailants." The young prince explained in hushed tones, his eyes scanning the area. Merlin turned back to the clearing in front of them, looking for anything out of the ordinary. "I don't…" he began to say as suddenly an arrow hit the tree next to his head. A battle cry suddenly filled the clearing as several tall dark men came out of their hiding places. Merlin had no time to think before Arthur jumped out of his own hiding place, his sword blocking the blow of a raider who was already rushing towards them. He quickly disarmed the man, slicing his chest in the progress. There was, however no time to gloat over the little victory as the other men now swiftly made their way to the only danger they could see, the Crowned Prince of Camelot. "Merlin, do something!" he cried out as he tried to fight of three of the villains at the same time.

The felons, suddenly aware that there must be another opponent, rapidly made their way to Arthur's previous hiding place. Before either of them knew what happened that young servant jumped out of the tree he was hiding in, on the back of one of the invaders. This one however, hardened by many years of training and supported by his physical advantage quickly succeeded in throwing Merlin of his back. Before the servant was even half recovered from his blow to the ground the sword of the tall looking man was already swaying towards his head. He only managed to clumsy block the blow with his own sword right before it would have sliced his throat. "Merlin! Stop lying around and help me already!" the Prince, still fighting the three other opponents, said, obviously irritated by his clumsy servant. With a sudden light of inspiration, Merlin quickly turned around, like he had seen Arthur do many times before, causing the sword of the other man to hit the grass beside him instead of his head. He stood up swiftly, and brought his sword before him in a defending way. The other man charged and Merlin immediately felt that he was no match to the bigger and stronger man in front of him. Soon his sword flew out of his hand, landing several feet away from him. The thug in front of him smiled a toothless grin, closing him in between a tree trunk and himself, like a cat would do with a tiny mouse. Merlin looked around him in shock, searching for anything that might help, when his eye caught sight of the heavy branch above the assailants head. "_sæge _" his eyes flashed golden and before the man in front of him even knew what was happening, the heavy branch knocked him unconscious.

Quickly Merlin turned towards Arthur, who was having a hard time with his opponents, but before he could even stick out his hand for another enchantment, a bright whirlpool of light appeared in the middle of the clearing. All men, including Arthur, stopped fighting to look at the hypnotizing vortex. Two small dots emerged in the middle, growing swiftly, until a young woman and man stepped out of the current of light, which closed as abruptly as it had appeared. The warriors stared at them in shock and before their fear could overtake them and make them pick up their weapons, the girl's hands flew out, causing the assailants to fly through the air, landing at the border of the clearing. They got up swiftly, their clothes a clumsy mess as they ran as fast as their feet could carry them, away from Camelot.

Arthur however, finally over the first shock quickly picked up his sword and pointed it at the young woman in front of him. He was shocked to see she could not be older then Merlin. She was dressed like a warrior, though she wore the clothes with an elegance that could only be described as noble. Her fitting trousers were tucked into her ankle-high leather boots, the heft of a knife just audible, her loose shirt held together by a shiny belt, decorated by all kinds of symbols, as was the broche which held her dark red cloak around her shoulders. Her sword hung lightly on her left hip, though she just made it very clear she did not need it to defend herself. Merlin could feel the magic vibrating off this woman, and though she just might have saved Arthur's life, he did not know if he trusted this stranger. The young man beside her wore a similar cloak and if the crest on his chest had been that of a lion instead of a dragon and a sword, he could have been one of Camelot's knights. What was left of them anyway.

"Do not fear us, My Lord." the girl suddenly addressed Arthur, curtsying a little. "For we are here to help."


	2. 3 A matter of trust

**Thank you all so much for the alerts and favorites! My inbox was a happy place after my exam this morning! **

**Think you guys could squeeze in a review as well? :)**

_3. A matter of trust_

She looked right into the Prince's eye when she said so. "To help?" he questioned her, not lowering his sword. "You are a sorceress!" he spat. Merlin cringed at the harshness of Arthur's words. "I am." The young woman in front of them said, without even flinching. "Where did you come from?" Arthur asked, eyeing her and the knight beside her, looking around for other possible treats. The girl smiled. "From the future." she answered, like she was talking about the weather. Arthur's sword dropped and inch after that answer, the shock all written over his face. "Yeah, remember the talk we had about subtlety?" the young man beside her whispered.

"And what is your business here in Camelot?" Arthur still managed to ask in a steady voice. "Are you not aware that sorcery is forbidden in this kingdom, by the sentence of death?" He questioned the mysterious woman in front of them. Merlin admired him for that. In no matter what kind of situation they would be , Arthur's voice nor his words would ever show the least of a quiver. "I am, My Lord." the girl answered, just as calm as the prince, while the hand of the man next to her on the other hand went to lie on his sword. "And still I am here to ask for an audience with the king." Even a greater shock appeared on Arthur's face, and he finally lost the calmness in his voice. "An audience with the king? Do you have a death wish?" The man grinned and the girl's smile widened as he said this and she took a few deliberate steps towards him. "No," she answered. "but as we are here to save the lives of may, we fear little for our own."

Arthur looked at the girl and her quiet companion for a moment, as if he was thinking about what to do, until he finally sheathed his sword. "Our kingdom does not cooperate with sorcerers." he said "But you saved my life, and that debt should be repaid. I will bring you to my father." She curtsied again. "But be warned, he will not help you." "It is not his help we seek." she answered. Arthur looked at her in utter confusion. He was about to turn towards his until now forgotten man servant, when he suddenly turned back towards the mysterious sorceress. "He will most likely sent you to your death, and as much as I hate to say it, you saved my life." Now it was the girl's time to be confused. "What are you trying to say, My Lord?" she asked. "I am just curious to why you choose to do so." he said, slightly irritated as he was indebted to a sorceress. "If you had left the raiders to finish me, you could have continued your journey to Camelot without anyone knowing you were a sorceress." "And the death to his only son would not force the king to search the entire kingdom for practitioners of the Old Religion to blame?" she questioned. Arthur nodded to himself as he saw her motivation to save him was only to earn his trust. At least now he did not have to feel guilty about turning her over to his father, who would most likely kill her, even after she saved his life.

"But that was not the only reason." she continued, interrupting his musings. He turned to her with the question written al over his face, but she just smiled. "All your questions will be answered, My Lord" she said. "And when exactly will that be?" Arthur asked, even more annoyed now. "When the time is right."

Merlin grinned at that. In some ways this girl reminded him of Kilgarrah, with his cryptic messages. Apparently the knight next to her was probably more than once the one asking the questions, as he rolled his eyes at her vague answer. Then Arthur finally turned to his man servant.

"Merlin, go fetch the horses will you? And take two of the invaders for the…Lady and her companion." "Will do Sire." Merlin said, casting a last suspicious look towards the girl before stalking off into the woods to where they had left their horses. Should he really have left Arthur alone with her? Arthur was the best swordsman in Camelot, so he could with no doubt handle the mysterious knight, but magic was Merlin's side of the coin. What could Arthur do against a sorceress? His worry made him quicken his pace, so he was back in the clearing within minutes. Worried, he looked around for the girl, only to see her sitting on a rock at the end of the clearing, being carefully watched by Arthur.

When the last one heard his servant nearing, he cast a last look over his shoulder to the girl before looking at Merlin. "I want you to be careful Merlin." he said in hushed tones, "Sorcerers are tricky creatures, we do not know her motives, and until we do, I want you to keep a close eye on her. Got it?" Merlin nodded. "Good." Arthur said, taking his horse from Merlin. "Now let's…" he said as he turned around to look at the girl, only to see the rock empty and the man next to it gone. "Where did they…" he started again, turning around frantically in order to find them. It was only then he saw them, already sitting comfortably on the horses Merlin had brought for them. "Well, let's go then." Arthur said, pretending to not be crept out at all, before mounting his own horse and directing it in the direction of Camelot.

The ride to Camelot was filled with an awkward silence Arthur was not used to anymore. You could seriously not get used to silence while living around Merlin, that was for sure. He cleared his throat before addressing the sorceress, riding behind him, guarded between Merlin and himself. "So if you sought an audience with the king, what made you go into the woods? Why not just appear in the great hall?" He asked, although the mere thought of a sorceress suddenly appearing in the heart of the castle made him shiver. "Seen the hatred of your king towards my…heritage, I thought it better not to." she explained, and honestly Merlin could understand why. "Besides, I saw you two were in danger, so I thought we might as well give you a hand."

"We had everything under control." Merlin suddenly spoke up. Not only was he not sure whether he could trust her or not, but now she was questioning his abilities to protect Arthur? Arthur snickered from the front. "Yes, you certainly had Merlin." he said sarcastic, throwing his servant a meaningful glare over his shoulder. Wasn't it bad enough the sorceress had saved their asses, did Merlin really have to go and rub it in? The young woman turned around to face Merlin, really face him for the first time, and he was struck by the deep pools of green and blue that were her eyes. "I know." she said.

He nodded, quickly averting his gaze from her eyes. It was if those eyes could see into his very soul. This made him wonder. If she was from the future, and he was, as Kilgarrah and Gaius had always told him, destined for greatness at Arthur's side, did that mean she knew about his secret? And if she did, what was she going to do with it? He was so lost in thoughts that he had not noticed that they had already reached the outside walls of Camelot. The streets were wider here, which allowed him to ride next to her. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and as if she could feel him watching she turned her face to look at him. He did not look away this time, trying to look behind those eyes, into her very soul. _"__Do not worry, Emrys.__"_he suddenly heard her voice in his head. His eyes widened when he heard her use his magical name. So, she knew then, leaving the question… _"__This is not my secret to reveal. This is not my fate. You and Arthur will play a great and important roll in the future. A roll too important for me to risk changing. He will know when you choose him to. When you think he is ready.__"__"__So, he will accept me as I am, then?__"_Merlin couldn't stop himself from asking, because nor Gaius, nor Kilgarrah had ever given a clear answer to that question. She smiled before turning her head in front of her again, and prompting her horse so she was now riding next to Arthur. _"__Too important to risk changing.__"_ was all she said before they entered the inner walls of the castle.


	3. 4 Audience

**Again, a big thank you to everyone who put this story on alert, or favorited it! A Special thank you to ruby890 and ** who were kind enough to review. It's nice to know people are actually reading and enjoying this story so far, and those mails with alerts and stuff are my own personal brand of caffeine. Anyway, for those out there who are lucky enough to have already passed these damn exams, or those, like me, who just try to forget about them for a few minutes; Enjoy! ;)  
**

_4. Audience_

"My King." Arthur addressed his father, bowing his head out of respect.

Uther, who had been standing with his back towards the doors of the great hall suddenly turned by hearing his son's voice.

"Arthur." he greeted him. "What made you call together this assembly in such a haste?"

"Excuse me for my secrecy father, I just thought it would be better if everyone heard of this at the same time." Arthur explained, now standing in the middle of the great hall. His father sat down on his thrown as he motioned for Arthur to continue. " Merlin and I were patrolling the woods earlier when we were attacked by a group of strangers."

Immediately the hall started to buzz with murmurs, caused by the noblemen talking among their selves. "Silence!" the king ordered. Everyone kept their tongue, looking at their reign and his son for further explanation.

"Strangers?" the oldest asked his son.

"Yes father. Seven armed men, spying on the condition of Camelot with no doubt."

"No doubt at all." Uther muttered, already deep in thought.

"They wore the crest of Cenred, My Lord." Arthur added.

"Cenred!" this brought the king out of his reveries. "I should have known." He said as he stood and started pacing. "You took care of them?" Uther asked, expecting a positive answer, for his son was no coward that would run. He had shown that more then once, the last time not long ago with his battle with the great dragon.

"I did, Sire." came the reply, though something in his voice made Uther stop pacing and look at his son. "But not without help."

"Help?" Uther demanded.

Suddenly Arthur turned around, motioning two dark cloaked figures in the back to come forward. "My Lord, may I introduce you to Lady…" Arthur started, suddenly realizing he didn't even know her name.

"Lady Elena." she said, taking her hood down so her dark hair curtained down on her red cloak. "And my Lord Alexander."

Everyone held his breath when she revealed herself. It was one thing that a fellow knight had come to their Prince's rescue, it was another when it involved a woman. Uther stared at his son in disbelief as Arthur could only stare at his own feet.

"My Lord." Elena suddenly intervened, curtsying before searching for Uther's eyes.

"My Lady." he said, allowing her to speak, still eyeing his son. "Thank you My Lord. I do not wish for you to think differently of your son by my interference. His servant and he had the battle under control when we arrived. We merely helped to tip the balance, as you will understand at the end of my story."

Uther nodded, still prying at his son before turning back to the mysterious woman in front of him. "Very well, My child. What is it you wish to tell?"

"We come from far, My Lord, to ensure this kingdom's safety."

"Do you know something about Cenred?" Uther immediately interrupted her, pacing once again in front of his throne.

"I know of even a greater danger then King Cenred, My Lord. Your kingdom is endangered by magic."

"Magic!" Uther cried as he haltered in front of her.

Arthur threw Merlin in the back of the hall a puzzled look before Elena started to speak again.

"Yes, My Lord. Magic. A dragon…"

Uther lost his haunted look while he went back to his pacing. "The Great Dragon was defeated by my son, Prince Arthur, not even a week ago, child. I doubt Camelot will ever have to fear that beast again."

Merlin couldn't help but smile at that comment. He still couldn't believe that he had been responsible for that.

"You are mistaken, My Lord." Elena suddenly said. "The Great Dragon Kilgarrah was injured after his fight with your son, but not so that he would die from his wounds." Merlin held his breath after that last statement. What did this girl think she was doing?

"How do you know about this?" Uther questioned the girl in front of him.

"That is not all I know, My Lord." she said, ignoring his question. "You were right when you said Camelot would never have to fear Kilgarrah again. At the day of the fight, Kilgarrah swore an oath to never attack Camelot again."

'How did she know about that?' Merlin asked himself as he eyed her curiously.

"But it was not Kilgarrah I spoke of."

This brought the murmurs back to the hall. Arthur shot a worried glance towards his father. There was another one?

"Silence!" the king ordered again, his deep voice reverberating off the walls of the hall. In the meanwhile the mysterious knight Elena had called Alexander stood motionless and calm beside her.

"I don't know where you come from, girl, or what you have heard, but I can assure you, there was only one dragon left after the Great Purge and he was a prisoner beneath this castle until he was eventually defeated by my son." he bellowed, and when he was sure he had looked every noble men assuring into the eye, he turned to sit on his throne.

"That, you are wrong about, My lord." Elena's voice suddenly sounded in the otherwise silent room.

Uther turned slowly. "What?" he asked, his tone daring her to repeat her earlier words.

However, she did not flinch under his tone, nor his icy stare. She was extremely brave, or extremely stupid. Arthur thought to himself.

"On the other side of the great islands is a kingdom named Avian…"

"I have heard of the said kingdom, and of it's legends but I can assure you…" Uther interrupted her again, only to be interrupted himself this time.

"They are true, My Lord. The kingdom Avian is ruled by King Bayren, who is, as some belief, the most powerful sorcerer of the great islands." Her eyes flickered to Merlin for a second before she continued. "I do not know whether he currently is, or is not the most powerful sorcerer on these islands, but I assure you, he is one of the strongest. Legend has it that Bayren feared the prosecution of magic here in Camelot at the time of the Great Purge…"

"…as he should have."

"…and that he send his best knight to Camelot to save the oldest and noblest breed of all…"

"bedtime stories!" Uther interfered again, but no one was listening to him anymore. All in the room hung to Elena's lips.

"…the Dragons. But he was too late. All dragons had already been killed when he got here, as had the Dragon Lords." Her tone spoke of great loss, and she stopped her story to compose herself before she continued. Her eyes flickered to Merlin.  
"That was, except for one King Uther chose not to kill, but instead lock up in a cave under the castle as an example; Kilgarrah. Balinor, the last Dragon Lord, fled after this betrayal."

"You will not speak in such way about your king!" Uther suddenly intervened again.

"You are not My King, My Lord." Elena suddenly spat, as if she were glad that was the case.

Everyone else in the room held their breath after that, but instead of explaining her comment, Elena simply went on with her story. "The knight of King Bayren returned from Camelot to his master empty handed. On his way back home however, he felt a strange calling from within the woods between Camelot and Avian. You must know that to become a knight in King Bayren's kingdom you must have the Old Religion flowing through your veins, which probably allowed him to connect with the dragon. Anyhow, the knight found an egg, hidden far away in the forest and there was no doubt what kind of egg it was."

"Nonsense." Uther said once again. "This has lasted long enough. Guards!"

The guards had merely taken a step before the unsheathing of a sword could be heard, and Alexander was ready to face them. They only came halfway however as Elena put up her hands and the guards stopped in their tracks. No matter how hard they tried, they could not near her. Uther staggered upright, pulling his sword.

"Sorcery!" he screamed, pointing it in Elena's direction.

"You will hear the end of my story, My Lord, for you are the cause of it." she only said, not in the least insulted. "I know this story to be true, cause I have witnessed the end of it. King Bayren raised the dragon, fed it with his hatred against all non-magical creatures, but most of all, he set it up against the people of Camelot, the ones who destroyed all of it's kin. You will not call me a liar, for I have seen Camelot fall."

"And you were no doubt the cause of it!" Uther screamed back at her.

"I have devoted my life to Camelot, I swore an oath to protect it! I was sent here by My King and his Court Magician…" She called back, for the first time losing her temper.

"His what? Your kingdom has a Court Magician?" Uther asked incredulous, even forgetting to shout this time.

This fact also seemed to calm Elena. "Yes, My lord, as has yours."

"My kingdom has no such thing!" Uther suddenly cried out again as if the mere thought scared the hell out of him.

"It does not carry that name." Elena said, her voice still as calm as ever "But it is present nevertheless. It protects the future of your kingdom nevertheless." She continued, her eyes flashing into Merlin's direction across the room, once more.

"You will tell me where you came from sorceress! I demand to know!" Uther's voice pierced the room.

"I come from Camelot, My Lord. A future Camelot under a future king."

The murmurs were back again, but this time Uther was too shocked to silence them.

"And I have this to prove it to you." Elena finished, taking a warp of around her neck with one hand, showing a ring dangling at the end of it, while she kept the guards at a safe distance with the other.

Uther snatched the warp out of her hand but when he saw the Pendragon's crest engraved into the seal ring, he staggered back onto his thrown. Unbelieving, he put it next to the one on his finger, only to see they were one and the same.

"Magic under a Pendragon king? Never!"

"Your descendants do not carry the same unfounded fear and hatred against magic as you do."

"Who tells me that you did not kill the future king of Camelot, and came here to kill the present one?" Uther asked her, his grip around his sword suddenly tightening again.

"I say so."

"And I must take you for your word? I should throw you in the dungeons!" he threatened, though he knew it only carried an empty threat as she had still the control over his guards. "You are a sorceress!" he accused her again.

"I will not deny that, My Lord." she said "for in my time, I do not have to be ashamed of that fact."

"But in this time you will die for it!"

"That is your choice, My Lord, and yours alone to make. But I do warn you, without me your kingdom will fall. The heritage of your ancestors will crumble down as the walls of Camelot will crumble, and the future of you descendants will be destroyed, as will the hope they were prophesized to bring." Elena warned, her eyes boring into Uther's.

"Do Not Threaten Me." Uther emphasized between clenched teeth.

"I did not came back to threaten you My Lord, I came back to help."

And with that she lowered both of her hands, leaving the guards to stumble forward, surprised by their sudden release.

"What are you waiting for?" Uther yelled. "Seize her!"

It said much about Camelot's knights bravery as they only hesitated a second before taking the girls wrists in an unbreakable hold and seizing her companion, who had dropped his sword as soon as she had lowered her hand. The room was filled with a tense silence as they were dragged away, and everyone in the room looked at their king, awaiting his response.

"This assembly is lifted." he suddenly said, pacing before his throne, and lost in thoughts once more.


	4. 5 Disobeying your king

**Again, thank you to the people who reviewed, alerted and favorited this story.**

**Not going to nag about wanting more reviews from now on. **

**I'm entering my acceptence-stage. Like accepting I probably failed my exam yesterday.**

**Yep, and nothing better to keep my mind off of that than writing some fanfic. :)**

**Enjoy!  
**

_5. Disobeying your king_

Elena's story sure had given Arthur enough to think about.

'As if another dragon threatening to destroy Camelot was not bad enough, no, let's add a bunch of crazy sorcerers on top of that.'  
he thought as he watched his father pace in front of his thrown.

He was about to turn and leave his father as he had ordered, when the last one called him back.

"Arthur." Uther's voice echoed through the empty hall.

Merlin, who had already reached the doors, turned to Arthur to see what he should do, until Arthur motioned for him to go and the doors closed behind his servant.

"We should prepare ourselves." Uther suddenly said.

Arthur was surprised. He hadn't thought his father would agree this quickly, he had thought had would have to persuade him.

"I agree, father."

"We must ride out to Cenred's kingdom immediately. Assemble the few knights we have left and…"

"Father, no." Arthur suddenly interrupted.

"No?" Uther asked, turning so he was now facing his son. "You do not think this threat should be dealt with?"

"Of course I do father, but we have not enough knights as it is, and…"

"And?" Uther questioned.

Arthur suddenly felt very uncomfortable under his father's demanding stare.

"I think there is a more potent threat we should address first." he said.

"Surely you are not talking about the witch's little story before, are you?"

Arthur's prolonged silence answered that question for him.

"Arthur." His father suddenly said, taking his son by his upper arm, searching for his eyes. "There is no such thing as another dragon. She lied."

"And why would she do that?" Arthur now questioned his father.

Uther let his arm drop from his son's arm. "Because that is what sorcerers do, Arthur. They lie and they cheat. That's just how they are."

"Maybe, but what if she speaks the truth. I mean, she saved my life today."

"To earn our trust no doubt." Uther quickly countered.

Arthur was surprised to hear his earlier thoughts were now being used against him. Since when had he changed sides?

"Nevertheless, you have seen her power. She has the power to come back from the future, and still she sits in our dungeons, waiting for your judgment. Why would she not just save herself now she sees her plans have failed?"

"We have no prove she is from the future." Uther said, once again pacing in front of his throne.

"The ring, father." Arthur said, his voice raising while he pointed to the ring, lying forgotten at a small table near Uther's throne.  
"It's the Pendragon seal ring."

"It could easily be forged." Uther said dismissively. "I have sworn to protect this kingdom against this aberration. This land was mired with chaos when I first got here, caused by magic."

"I know father." Arthur tried to intervene, having heard this story so many times before.

"No you do not know. You cannot know if you haven't seen it for yourself."

It was silent for a while before Uther spoke again.

"I will not hear any more of this."

"I can not accept that." Arthur said, straightening his back as he did so.

"Excuse me?" Uther asked, eyeing his son warily.

"I can not live with myself, knowing I could be the source of Camelot's fall. I will not."

"Then you should face Cenred. He is the real danger to this kingdom, not some dragon from a sorceress' story."

"But father…"

"I am not speaking to you as your father, I am speaking to you as your king."

'This sentence sure made a more frequent appearance the last few months.' Arthur thought as he looked back at his father and king.  
Did he have the power to stand up to his king once again?

"And I am speaking as the Crowned Prince of Camelot when I tell you that I will fulfill my duty towards my kingdom."

Uther nodded his consent at that. "Good. Now go and prepare yourself. You have a long journey ahead of you."

Arthur bowed his head to his father. "Yes, My King." he said, before turning and heading out of the great hall.  
'The other side of the great isles sure sounded like a long journey to him.'

When Arthur opened the door to his chambers he was surprised to find his traveling bag already half filled on his bed. He looked around in utter confusion, though the matter was quickly explained when Merlin appeared, his arms full of what seemed freshly washed shirts.

"Merlin." the Prince said, startling his manservant, thereby causing the carefully folded shirts to land in a disorderly heap on the bed.

"Oh Arthur." The boy sighed relieved, already starting to refold the shirts. "You startled me."

"Merlin," the Prince said again, "what exactly do you think you're doing?"

This made the boy lay down his task for a minute to look up to his master.

"I euhm… I just thought we'd…"

"There," the Prince said, coming to stand beside his servant. "that's exactly the problem. Don't think Merlin."  
he warned the other young man sarcastically, while looking through the things his manservant had already packed.  
"Did you pack my woolen shirt?" he suddenly questioned the man beside him.

A grin suddenly lit Merlin's face. "Right here." he said as he handed one of the shirts he just refolded to Arthur.

"My father does not approve of this." The latter one suddenly said.  
"He thinks I should ride for King Cenred's kingdom. He does not believe in the existence of a second dragon."

"Well, what do you think?" Merlin piped in.

"I don't know Merlin." Arthur answered irritated by that fact.  
"Fact is, I can't risk it. Even if it means I have to trust a sorceress. I will not see Camelot fall."

"So, we ride out in the morning then?" Merlin questioned as he put the last shirt in Arthur's bag.

Suddenly the Prince's blue eyes were boring into his own.  
"You should not be so keen to disobey your king, Merlin." Arthur lectured him.

"No Sire." Merlin said, before turning back towards the bag which he put on a chair next to the table, trying to hide his grin. Like Arhur wasn't doing the exact same thing.  
"Though technically, he told you, and not me, not to go. So technically, I won't be disobeying my king."

"Oh shut up Merlin." Arthur answered, casting his servant a irritated, yet amused look. "We ride at dawn. Make sure the horses are ready. I will meet you at the old stables."

Merlin nodded one last time before closing the bag and leaving Arthur's chambers.

-Sent by a king-

Not long after Merlin had left, Arthur locked the doors of his chambers behind him as he made his way to the dungeons, making a small detour to Morgana's chambers. He slowly opened the doors to the now almost dusty chambers. No one had entered these chambers after Morgana's disappearance, not even Gwen. The king had ordered to let them in the exact state as she had left them, something Arthur could only be grateful for now. He quickly made his way to her bedside table, swiftly took what he had come for, before he, with one last look over his shoulder, left the room and closed the door to let the dust roam once more.

As expected his father had increased the watch that night, and Arthur could guess as much that his father would have instructed the guards to not let him talk to the prisoners. After making sure no one saw him he made his way back up to the kitchens. There he asked Evlyn, head servant of the kitchen, who had always had a soft spot for Arthur since he was a young boy and she had no children of herself, for a jug of wine and five goblets. After a few minutes of teasing about the fact he shouldn't be holding a party at this time of the night, she send him of, a tray in hand with five goblets and the jug filled to the very maximum. He quickly hurried towards a less-used hallways between the kitchens and dungeons and was filling the goblets when he suddenly heard a whisper through the dark shadows.

"Arthur?" A familiar voice asked.

It didn't take long before Gwen appeared in the glowing of the single torch that alighted the deserted hallway.

"Is that Morgana's sleeping draft?" she questioned as she saw the now empty vial in Arthur's hand.

He had no time to answer, for she answered the question herself.

"You are going to drug the guards." she said, not accusing at all. "You are going to free the sorceress and that knight."

"I will not stand by and see my kingdom fall." was all he answered.

He could not lie to her. Not to Gwen. She just nodded once before she took the tray out of his hands.

"Gwen! What are you doing!" His whisper filling the otherwise empty hallway.

"Your father suspects you are up to something. He ordered the guards to not let you see the prisoner."

"Since when do you eavesdrop when the king orders his guards?" Arthur asked her with an amused smile on his face.

The smile only widened when he saw Gwen's face redden in the dimly lit hallway.

"I didn't… I mean, I didn't mean to… I…"

"Guinevere." Arthur said, bringing his hand to her elbow. And with that simple word, with that simple touch, he brought that smile back to her face.

"Either way, they will suspect something is wrong when you bring them drinks."

Arthur nodded. He could see that.

"There is however, nothing suspicious about a servant bringing them the last wine of the barrel, now is there?" she asked, a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

"No Gwen," Arthur said, once again grabbing her elbow as she was about to turn. "I can not ask this of you. The king would throw you in the dungeons for this."

She smiled a small smile. "You are not asking." she said before turning and disappearing around the next corner.

He didn't have to.


	5. 6 Soul mates

**I know what you're thinking: 'two updates in one day?'**

**Yeah...You remember what I said before about 'wanting to distract myself...' xD  
**

**Enjoy!**

_6. Soul mate_

In the meanwhile Merlin was preparing his own things for the long journey ahead of them. He didn't know why he believed Elena about the Dragon, little less did he know why Arthur did, but he knew the Prince had been right: they couldn't take the risk. Certainly not now, after Kilgarrah's attack on Camelot, they had seen what could happen.

And since Merlin was the last Dragon Lord and he already mastered Kilgarrah, there wouldn't be any chance of stopping the dragon this time. Merlin had done his fair share of reading since Kilgarrah left. He knew that a Dragon Lord could only master one dragon at a time. There would be nothing he could do for Camelot or it's people if a second dragon would arise. And that was a risk he could not take.

Thinking of Kilgarrah brought him thousands of miles further, somewhere it was already morning. He saw images of golden fields rush by underneath him and he could feel cool morning air against wings that were not his own.

His father had been right when he had told him about the kinship between him and Kilgarrah; Merlin had just never realized how next of kin they were. All he had to do was think about the great dragon and close his eyes and it would be as if he was sharing Kilgarrah's mind. Many nights in many dreams he had shared Kilgarrah's thoughts. He was sure that if he wanted to, he could talk to him. But at this point Merlin could not bring himself to do that yet.

It was tempting to call out to him and ask him for advice, to ask him for help. And a part of him just wanted to let him know that he was no longer alone. But another part, a currently bigger part, held him back. That part thought of the hundreds of innocent people that had been slaughtered during the dragon's attack, of the poor who had lost everything they had. That part could not forgive Kilgarrah.

He could not feel himself hating the dragon, as he was a part of him, but he could not truly forgive him either. It was difficult to explain, even to himself. As the dragon once described Merlin and Arthur's link, he now had to describe his own relationship with Kilgarrah: they were but two sides of a coin, whether he liked it or not. After all, "the half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole", as Kilgarrah himself had once told him.

"You seem far away." Gaius commented as he saw Merlin just staring ahead of him, his half-packed bag in front of him.

"Gaius." Merlin said, clearly startled by the old court physician. "I didn't hear you come in."

"No, I saw that. Is your head already ahead of himself towards Cenred's kingdom?" Gaius questioned, eying Merlin's bag.

Merlin quickly turned his back to him. After all, he was a terrible liar, especially towards Gaius.

"Yes. So you have heard then?"

"Yes, I have heard the king wants Arthur to ride out to meet Cenred's men, while we both now Camelot is still to weak to stall another attack."

Merlin just went on packing. "Well, king's orders." was all he said as he closed his bag.  
'Now, horses. Horses and food.' Merlin thought to himself, making his way to the door.

He felt Gaius eyes burning a hole in his back and before he was even halfway trough the door Gaius spoke again.

"And what about the sorceress' story?"

Merlin sighed before turning around. Gaius just couldn't let it go, now could he. No, he had to do it the hard way.

"What about it?" Merlin asked, a mask of innocence hiding his inner fears.

"I heard Arthur wanted to pursue it, rather then to hold off Cenred's men."

"Really? Well, I thought he didn't put much stock in it. And anyway, the king has forbidden it and it's not like Arthur is going to defy his father. I mean, that would mean treason."

Gaius just stared Merlin right in the eyes as he said "It wouldn't be the first time."

Merlin fidgeted under Gaius preying eyes and when he couldn't take it any longer he turned around. It's not like he could lie to the old physician in the face. He would see right through him.

"Well, I should get going. I still have to pack the rest of our supplies by morning."

Gaius nodded. "Yes, I assume you must."

Merlin smiled happily and quickly left the physicians chambers. He actually made it out the door this time before Gaius called him back.

"Oh and Merlin," Merlin's head peered back around the door. "be careful."

Merlin smiled and nodded. As usual he hadn't fooled the court physician in the least.

"The sorceress was right when she said many people believe Bayren to be the most powerful sorcerer of the great islands. He is a power you must recon with." He warned.

Merlin nodded again, serious this time, before rushing off in the cool midnights air.

After making sure Arthur's and his own horse, and the two for their two companions were ready for the long journey ahead of them, Merlin went by the kitchens for supplies. Normally the head servant did not make such a fuss about late calls, but this time she just kept on rambling about late parties and her old age. When he finally got what he needed, Merlin swiftly made his way to his own room and plopped down on his bed with a happy sigh. If he was lucky he would at least get a few hours sleep before the sun would rise. The previous day had worn him out so it didn't take long for his eyes to close and his mind to wander off. Off to golden fields and cool morning air.

-Sent by a king-

Kilgarrah felt the presence of the young warlock in his mind as soon as he fell to sleep. He too knew that the bond between them was so deep that if Merlin wished he would be able to converse or share the dragon's thoughts even while awake. Kilgarrah did not know if the boy understood the full extent of their bond. He did not know if the boy knew the dragon shared his thoughts as well. So he did not explore the connection any further.

He knew about Merlin's feelings towards him, and he understood them. Any other person that could have lay down his will on the dragon would have slain him for the damage he had done to Camelot and it's people. But the fact was, there was only one who still possessed that power, and he of all people, had shown the dragon clemency.

For long Kilgarrah had thought his reasons to attack the village to be just, for Uther had done him a great injustice. An injustice that could only be repaid by blood. Uther, and Uther alone carried the responsibility for the death of his entire race. He alone had been responsible for the slaughtering of the dragons and thereby the massacre of his own people. But could the boy not say the same? Could the boy not seek the same vengeance, since Uther was also responsible for the extinction of his people?

And still the boy had chosen not to. He had chosen to serve his prince, the future king, thereby relinquishing the power that was rightfully his, choosing to serve rather then to rule. As he had once said to Sigan: better to serve a good man, then to rule with an evil one. He surely was one of a kind, Merlin.

Kilgarrah knew ever since Merlin mastered him as a Dragon Lord that their destiny's would forever be entwined. But the boy was young, he did not yet fully understand his powers, nor his responsibilities, though he did better then the dragon could have ever expected. The boy would explore their connection if he was ready, and he would be waiting.

But never before had the dragon been so tempted to call upon his master as he had been a few hours ago, when he heard of the other one.

There were no words to describe the feeling he felt ever since the Great Purge. The feeling of knowing that he was the last one of his kind, and that his noble breed would die with him. The feeling to never be able share the thoughts or feelings of a congener again, to have lost all of his friends, all of his kin, except for one. One exceptionable sorcerer. There were no words to describe that feeling. As there were none to describe the feeling that arose now deep inside the dragon's chest, except for something men might call hope. And that feeling was too precious to lose.

The dragon closed it's eyes, still thundering it's way over the fields and forests of far away kingdoms, as he called out to the only person who could help him now.

"_Merlin_."

Merlin shot up the moment he heard the familiar voice in his head, already half out of his bed to head for the cave underneath the castle, when he remembered Kilgarrah was no longer held prisoner there. With that memory came also the images of a destroyed Camelot, damaged houses and ruined families. He sighed as he lay back down, pulled the sheets back over him and turned in his bed, ignoring the voice and his feelings of guilt altogether.


	6. 7 The once and future king

**Once again, thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites on this story. Especially the amount of alerts have taken me off guard. (45! atm)**

_7. The once and future king_

The first light had barely reached the window of Arthur's chambers when he closed the door behind him. He swiftly made his way down the stairs, over the courtyard towards the dungeons. He smiled when he saw the guards vastly asleep on the cold stone floor.

Thank God for Gaius and Morgana's sleeping draft. And for Gwen of course.

For a minute his mind wondered off to the beautiful handmaiden to whom he had lost his heart, and a pang of worry shot through him by the thought what his father might do if he ever found out that she had anything to do with this. However, she had made her choice, and there was nothing he could do about it anymore. He couldn't help what was already done, except curse himself for allowing her do this.

After one last look at sleeping guards and a lost thought to the cause of it, he swiftly made his way down the stairs to the lower part of the dungeons.

His father had put the sorceress and her companion in the furthest, filthiest and moistest cell of the castle.

He hesitated for a second before stepping into the glow of the single torch that enlightened this part of the dungeons. It only took a moment before his trained eyes got used to the darkness and he could make out a figure, sleeping in the corner on the probably most musty and molded hay of the entire kingdom. It was only as he neared the bars he saw a flash out of the corner of his eye and the mysterious knight Elena had called Alexander appeared out of a dark corner to stand between the prince and the sleeping girl.

"Elena." The young man, who couldn't be older than Arthur himself, said, waking the sleeping sorceress. "We have company."

At this, the sleeping figure started to stir, and eventually turned.

When she saw Arthur standing in front of their cell, a smile tugged at her lips while she got up and walked past the knight towards the awaiting prince.

Arthur just stood there, still not sure whether he could really trust her or not, and still not sure whether he was doing the right thing or not.

"Sire." she greeted him.

"My lady." He returned, not sure on how to address her.  
"Did you speak the truth before, to the assembly? About the other dragon?" he demanded, his insecurity hidden behind obvious authority.

"Yes." she answered simply.

"And…" his next question was interrupted by a clanging sound further in the hall.

Arthur swiftly and soundlessly pulled his sword out of it's sheath, staring into the darkness ahead of him. Suddenly silent footsteps echoed through the hallway. Arthur prepared himself, physically and mentally, to battle his own men as suddenly a voice pierced through the dark.

"Arthur?" the voice questioned silently.

"Bloody Hell, Merlin!" Arthur cursed under his breath as he put away his sword and his manservant came into the light. "I could have killed you."

"What did you do to the guards?" Merlin asked.

Arthur looked away uncomfortably.

"Morgana's sleeping draft. What are you doing here? I thought we agreed I'd see you at the stables."

"Yes, I just wanted to come and see everything was alright and why it was taking you so long. The sun is almost up."

Arthur sighed as he realized it was already later than he had thought.

"Why did you come here?" he suddenly asked the sorceress. If he was going to do this, if he was freeing a sorceress, he had to be sure about it.  
"Why did you ask for our help? Why not just go for the egg yourself?"

"I am strong, but I cannot defy Bayren on my own."

"You are strong enough to come from the future, but you cannot handle one lousy sorcerer?"

"I was not exaggerating when I told you before that Bayren is one of the most powerful sorcerers of all time. And… I did not come from the future on my own."

"How so?" Arthur questioned her again, his eyes boring into the dark, quickly flashing towards the knight on her left. Surely he didn't have magic either?

"As I told you before, I was sent here by orders of my king…"

"A Pendragon King at that, yes I did not forget." Arthur interrupted.

One side of the sorceress mouth twitched into a smile.

"Yes. But my travel was orchestrated by my mentor, the Court Magician."

Arthur shook his head at this. "This can't be true. A Court Magician."

"Yes. The most powerful sorcerer the world will ever know."  
Her eyes shot back into Merlin's direction for a second, before trailing back to the prince in front of her.

"Well if he is so powerful, then why didn't he come himself? Doesn't he want to change this future of you as well?"

"Of course he does!" Elena cried out, losing her temper for the first time.  
"But do not forget, Sire that my kingdom is at war. He would never leave my king's side in a time like that. He would hardly leave the king's side as it is!"

Arthur looked slightly taken aback by this.

"I apologize." he said, shocked by the girl's sudden outburst. "I did not intend to insult your master."

Elena nodded.

"What will you do with the dragon egg if we find it?" Arthur asked her, guardedly.

"I will leave it in someone's trust who will raise like it should be raised. Nurtured by the Old Religion."

"And how should that be any better?" Arthur questioned, the raise of his voice now finally showing his inner turmoil.  
"How do I know this isn't a part of your own big master plan? How do I know you just don't plan on getting the egg for yourself?"

Elena seemed to contemplate his words for a while before answering.

"That My Lord, is a matter of trust."

Arthur snorted. "And I am supposed to trust you, a sorceress above all?"

Before Elena could even respond Merlin suddenly cut in.

"Why didn't you just ask for our help in the forest? Or force us for that matter? I'm certain you could have if you wanted to."

"Merlin!" Arthur said, irritated his servant just cut in during his interrogation.

"No, seriously Arthur." The servant said, now facing his master. "Think about it. Why would she face the assembly and your father, knowing they would sentence her for her sorcery, if she just could have told us right there, in the forest. It doesn't make any sense."

Arthur stood there for a while, trying to think of something to argue against Merlin's reasoning, but coming up with nothing.

Elena herself interrupted his musings by answering the question, now looking at Merlin and smiling, like she was happy he had asked her that question.

"Would you have come? Would you have joined a sorceress?" Her question was directed to Arthur, her eyebrow raised.

"Probably not." He had to admit.

She smiled. "No. This had to be of your own choosing, Arthur Pendragon. This is the way it had to be. This is the first step of a long journey in which you will have to choose between what you think in your head and know in your heart."

"What does that even mean?" Arthur asked, irritated by the vague answers the girl was giving him.

Merlin smiled as he once again thought of the Great Dragon.

Elena's eyes shot back to the Crowned Prince of Camelot, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"One day you will understand."

"And when will that be exactly?"

"When you are ready." she stated simply. "Until then, it means you can trust us, as we know I can trust you."

Arthur sighed one last time before he said  
"Freeing you means treason. You must swear to me that you are loyal to this kingdom. Swear on your life you are loyal to Camelot."

Elena held her head high and looked the prince right in the eye as she answered.

"I am."

Arthur nodded before looking at the silent form of the knight beside her.

"Above all, I am loyal to my king. Camelot fits in that loyalty." the latter one answered.

Satisfied, Arthur turned to open the cell.

"Great!" he cursed silently.

"What?" his manservant asked worried from behind him.

"I forgot to take the keys of the guard."

'This is what happens when you don't keep focused on the task ahead.' Arthur mentally lectured himself. 'Get Gwen out of your head already!'

"Shall I…" Merlin offered, but he was quickly interrupted by Elena.

"Allow me, My Lord." she said as she looked at the lock for a moment.  
"_onlúcan_" Her eyes turned into a familiar topaz and suddenly the lock clicked open.

Merlin stared at her in wonder. So that was what how his eyes looked like when he was performing magic. Interesting.

Arthur stared at the young sorceress in shock for a minute, before it quickly turned into confusion.

"But if you could…" His voice trailed off as he saw her smile. "Never mind."

"I knew you would come for us." She answered anyway.

"And how would you know that?" Arthur asked her, cynically, getting tired of the girl's riddles.

Elena smiled. "For it is you that sent us, My King."

Arthur just stared at her in shock for a minute, unable to say anything. Merlin's mind was racing. So, if Arthur was her king, and Arthur had a Court Magician, surely that could only mean… "the most powerful sorcerer the world will ever know" Elena had described him. Sure… that sounded like him. The 'him' Kilgarrah and Gaius had told him about anyway.

This revelation actually brought a smile to Merlin's lips. This meant Arthur would eventually except him for what he truly was. This was…huge!

In the meanwhile Elena seemed to ignore the inner uproar her little future revelation had caused to her two companions, as she and Alexander quickly made their way to the exit of the dungeons.

Merlin was the first to recover.

"Sire?" he asked, poking the future king in his upper arm as he still did not react.  
"Arthur." The use of his first name seemed to pull the prince out of his thoughts. "We have to go. The sun will already be up, and the guards…"

"I know Merlin. Just…shut up."

The prince said as he hurriedly followed Elena's disappearing form out of the dungeons. She and Alexander were already retrieving their things as Arthur caught up on her at the guards quarters. She buckled her belt and sheathed her sword as she saw Arthur sigh and watch the guards with a troubled look on his face. She smiled as she took five apples and took a bite out of all of them.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked suspiciously as she looked at them intensely.

"_gléw_" she whispered, and again her eyes changed color before the apples suddenly started to glow of their own.  
She then put them next to each of the sleeping guards.

"Covering whoever drugged them." She said as she looked up to meet the prince's eyes.

"What did you do?" Arthur asked, eyeing the glowing apples doubtfully.

"I made them glow." Elena answered simply, smiling.

"That's it?" Arthur asked surprised.

"That's it. I thought, given your father's fear and ignorance of my craft, this should do the trick."

Merlin smiled at the ingenuity of her plan. "That's brilliant!" he couldn't keep himself from saying.

Elena smiled while Arthur gave him an annoyed look before heading out.

"Now Merlin, where did you put the horses?"

Arthur asked as they snuck out of the lower part of the castle.

Getting the prisoners had taken them longer than Arthur had expected, and the first villagers were already hurrying through the city, readying everything for their masters' awoke.

The young servant snuck past Arthur and leaded them to an old part of the stables.

"I left them…right here." he said, thought there was no sign of the horses.

"Well, where are they then?" Arthur whispered fiercely.

"I don't know." was all Merlin could answer as he desperately looked around for a clue, any clue that would lead them to the missing horses.  
He was sure he had left them here, safely tied up.

"Merlin!" Arthur whispered again, menacingly. "if you lost the horses…" he suddenly stopped mid-sentence.

"Arthur, I swear, I…"

"Shhh!" the prince ordered his manservant, moving towards a noise at the end of the old building.

The old stables belonged to the oldest part of the castle and it was one of the only places that still had, if you knew where to look, direct access to the woods surrounding the castle. It used to be a way for knights or messengers to leave the city in case of an attack. Which was exactly the reason Arhur had told Merlin to meet them here: no one would see them leave.

Arthur motioned Merlin and Elena to follow him, Alexanders hand already on his sword, as he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Arthur." it whispered, definitely coming out of the woods.  
"Arthur!" it called again, a little louder this time.

"Guinevere?" The prince questioned as suddenly the beautiful handmaiden came into view.

"The horses were getting nervous by the noises outside, so I hid them here." she explained as the four travelers made their way towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked her as he looked at the clothes she was wearing: trousers, a simple shirt, and a cloak.  
Only then he saw the horses, five of them.

"No." was all he said.

"Yes." she countered.

"No Gwen, you're not coming. This is way too dangerous."

"That's exactly the reason I'm coming." she replied angrily.

"Gwen…"

"You will let me come or I will tell the king about this."

Arthur actually looked shocked at her words.

"You wouldn't."

"I would if you made me."

Arthur sighed, taking her hands into his.

"My concern is for you." he said, his voice soft, not realizing he was repeating his father's words from a few weeks ago.

"And mine for the future of Camelot." she said as she put her hand on his chest, the place where she could, even now it was covered with the Pendragon's crest, feel his heart beat steadily below her hand.

"Have you ever seen two people more made for each other?" Merlin asked Elena as he came to stand beside her, eyeing the future king and the handmaiden.

"You think they'll ever make a chance?" he asked, forgetting he was talking to a powerful sorceress from the future, who actually knew the answer to that question.

And again, she answered with that mysterious smile of hers.

"Right."


	7. 8 A long ride

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**Bonus points for the charmed-fans who can find a few familiar sentences. :)**

_8. A long ride_

And suddenly they were on their way, all five of them: the Crowned Prince of Camelot, a powerful sorceress form the future, a mysterious knight wearing an even more mysterious crest, a clumsy servant and a blacksmith's daughter.

Elena and Alexander were riding in the front, leading the company through the woods of Camelot, since they were the only ones who knew where they were going. Arthur was right behind them, followed by Guinevere, while Merlin closed the row.

"So…" Arthur was the first to break the silence as he went to ride beside their guides.  
"I am your king? I mean, in your time? I'm the one that send you?"

Elena smiled. "You are."

"And…"

"Please, My Lord. I cannot tell you any more of my future. I might change things that weren't meant to be changed. Some things are too precious to risk."  
she said, and Merlin recognized her earlier words on the way to the assembly.

"Then why did you tell me…"

"…that it was you who sent us? Because I thought it would make you see the importance of this journey ahead of us.  
If you yourself turned to magic to save your kingdom…"

Arthur nodded at that. That sounded reasonable. After all, he couldn't imagine himself doing that at the moment, so the situation must be pretty bad in the future.

"But isn't that your entire point? To change the future?" He asked then.

Elena smiled a weary smile.

"Yeah, but that was supposed to be a little more specific."

"And that Court Magician you were talking about…"

Merlin shot Elena a worried look.

"…you said he didn't want to leave my side."

Arthur said, but Elena didn't answer.

"I must be pretty close to him…her…"

Elena's smiled broadened.

"Loyalty and friendship will get a much greater meaning in the future, Sire, all thanks to the two of you."

Arthur swallowed at that. Best hubby's with a sorcerer. That was hard to imagine.

"Where are we going exactly?"

Merlin, who had come to ride aside Gwen suddenly cut in, desperate to change the subject.

"I thought you said King Bayren's kingdom is at the other end of the Great Isles, which would mean it's up North, but I noticed we're going West."

Arthur turned to his servant with a surprised look on his face. When did Merlin get so observant?

Alexander smiled but it was Elena who answered again.

"It is. We are not heading towards Bayren's kingdom yet."

"What?" Arthur suddenly asked taken aback.

"Then where are you leading us?"

"Avalon, My Lord. We must seek the help of it's queen for this quest."

"Avalon." Merlin suddenly cut back in, sounding alarmed. "That's no good."

"And surely, what would you know about Avalon, Merlin?"

Arthur asked his servant mockingly. Even he hadn't heard about the kingdom before.

"I, euhm…Nothing. It's just…I may have heard it's a land full of all kinds of little blue people"  
He said, uncomfortable by the memory of his last encounter with the lost country's inhabitants.

"Been listening to Gaius fairy tales again, are you Merlin?"

Arthur grinned. Little blue people…right.

Elena smiled too.

"The Sidhe's are merely the protectors of the magical gates of Avalon. They help the brave and the courageous to move on.  
Avalon, the island itself is a safe haven for everyone who practices magic. It's the home of the high priestesses of the Old Religion."

Now it was Arthur's turn to sound alarmed.

"An island filled with sorcerers? And you wish to take me there."

"Yes, My King." Elena said, clearly amused by Arthur's awkwardness.

"Okay, I know I might be the king in your future, but here, in this time, I'm just the prince, so given the fact I'm already committing treason, could you just drop the title already?"

he suddenly snapped.

"Of course. I'm sorry. Forgive me, Sire. Force of habit, I guess."

"It's okay, it's just…"

"Too soon." Elena finished understandingly.

"So, Avalon." Arthur said, quickly changing the subject. "Where exactly…?"

"Avalon is at least three days from Camelot."

It were the first words Alexander had said since they had left Camelot, apart from the whispered conversations he had had with Elena.

"Only three days?" Arthur asked, clearly shocked an island full of sorcerers was in such close proximity to his own kingdom.  
"Impossible. Surely, I would know…"

"Of a hidden island protected by the most powerful sorcerers of the Old Religion?" Elena asked, an eyebrow raised.

Normal Arthur would be irritated by the girl's constant interruptions, finishing his sentences, but somehow it seemed like the most normal thing in the world. Almost familiar even. He quickly shook the feeling off.

"Only those in need of help, guidance or a safe place to be who they are know the exact location of the island."

"And which one are you?" Arthur asked.

Elena smiled, clearly amused by the question.

"Probably a little bit of all."

They had been riding for a while now, and if he was honest, Merlin's stomach was starting to ask for his attention. No, demand would be a better word. He mostly had kept his mouth shut for the rest of the day's ride when Arthur occasionally would ask Elena something about the future, but Merlin had to give it to her, she could be even more cryptic then Kilgarrah. Merlin's stomach growled again, refusing to be ignored any further. He was about to open his mouth when Elena suddenly pulled her horse aside and slowed down a bit. Arthur shot her a questioning look but eventually stopped his horse beside hers. She quickly scanned the area, looked at Alexander for confirmation, and as the latter one nodded, dismounted her horse.

"I think this is a safe enough place to eat something, don't you think so too, My Lord?" she asked, eyeing Arthur.

Merlin's brow furrowed. Either he had accidentally thought his thoughts a little too loud, or she could really read his mind. He shot the future sorceress a puzzled look. Or maybe he was just imagining things and she was just as hungry as he was.

Arthur looked around. They had stopped at a small clearing, surrounded by a thick wall of trees, fallen leaves scattered around their earlier owners shafts. She had chosen this place well. The trees would protect them from raiders operating in this area, as the leaves would warn them of any intruders. Arthur nodded his consent.

"Yes, I think it is." he answered, dismounting his own horse.

They installed their selves at the most south corner of the clearing, trying to catch a little bit of sun while they were at it. Merlin was busy relieving his and Arthur's horses of their burdens for a while, when in the meantime his master took the opportunity to check and sharpen his sword, once and a while casting a glance to the other end of their little meadow. Elena smiled as she followed his gaze towards the pretty handmaiden, busy unsaddling her own horse.

Slowly Elena made her way to Guinevere, securing her own mare next to Gwen's. In one swift movement she took the saddle off, betraying a practiced hand. "_fæleu mægþ_" she praised the horse in her own language, scrawling it between the ears, in it's dark full manes. She felt the girl's eyes on her, but as she looked up, the servant quickly went back to unsaddling her horse. It hadn't escaped the sorceress that the handmaiden hadn't spoken a word since they had left Camelot. Her eyes turned sad for a moment.

"You are afraid of me." she said to the busy handmaiden.

Gwen stopped her work to look the girl in the eyes.

"You are a sorceress." she said as if that explained it all.

And if Elena were born in this time it would have. She didn't answer directly, instead moved over to help Guinevere unsaddle her horse.

"Yes." she said, still not seeing the problem, putting the saddle next to hers and stroking the horse over it's bare back.

"You practice magic. It's evil." Gwen tried to explain.

Elena's eyes immediately shot to hers, and Gwen could see the hurt in those eyes. The hurt, and innocence. The girl was barely older then herself, how could this girl have any evil inside her?

"I was born this way, Gwen. I didn't chose to become a sorceress, but even I could, I wouldn't want it any other way. Because this is who I am. Magic is a part of me, like Arthur's crown is a part of him. It both means power. It both means responsibility. Tell me, do you think Arthur will make a good king?"  
she questioned the maiden.

"I am sure he will be the best king Camelot could ever wish for."

A corner of Elena's mouth twitched.

"Then why couldn't I make a good sorceress as well?" She asked before she turned around and left Guinevere to her own confusing thoughts.

They ate in a sort of awkward silence. Neither of them knew what to say. Sometimes Merlin would look to his companions, willing them with his mind to start a conversation. But apparently mind-control was not his thing.

"So…" he said, clearly uncomfortable.

Everyone looked up to stare at him.

"…nah never mind." he said, his attention shifting back to the piece of bread he was plucking at.

Seriously, could a silence be deafening? Because that was how it felt right now.

"So My Lady,…" Gwen suddenly addressed Elena.

It was the first thing the others had heard her say since they left this morning.

"Please Gwen, call me Elena." Elena was quick to interrupt.

Gwen nodded at that.

"Elena." she said, as tasting the word, the name of a sorceress on her tongue.  
"What exactly is your plan for when we arrive at that King Bayren's kingdom?"

"Yes," Merlin quickly cut in, glad there was actually a conversation going at the moment.  
"I mean, it's not like we can friendly ask Bayren to hand the egg over, now can we?" he said, a grin playing around his lips.

"Don't be so stupid, Merlin."

Arthur suddenly also joined the conversation, and Elena could not find any harshness in his voice. Sure enough, the grin of the young servant widened, not taking it as an insult.

"We just go in, weapons first, get the egg and back out."

Even Elena could hear Arthur really didn't even believe that himself.

"Actually we were hoping we would have the element of surprise. Obviously Bayren doesn't know we're coming yet. He found the egg years ago, and it will still take a few years to hatch."

Elena said.

"Then why did you come here now? Why not just come when it is hatched?" Merlin asked.

"Just because of that element of surprise." Alexander explained.  
"Plus, I think it's easier to handle an egg then a newborn dragon."

Merlin grinned at that, trying to imagine what a little Kilgarrah would look like. The image he came up with was rather funny instead of the scary powerful beast he had tamed just two weeks ago.

"I still don't understand why you went through all this trouble to come back from the future."  
Arthur suddenly said.  
"I mean, why doesn't anyone just kill the beast? I did it before, so surely, if I'm king I must have some knights who could do the job."

"Good men have died trying to do that what cannot be done." Alexander immediately cut in, defending his fellow knights.

Though he was not wearing the crimson cape with the dragon and sword's crest anymore, Merlin's eye fell on a small symbol he was wearing on a necklace around his neck. It looked like the sword on the crest, though it was obvious there was a part missing, like it was not complete without the dragon.

"One of my best friends, Elena's brother…he was one of my finest men. He was among the first dead they brought back."

Elena's face fell after Alexander's words and suddenly Gwen's hand was covering hers.

"I'm sorry." she said, looking at Elena but saying it to both of them.

"Don't be." Elena suddenly said, her head snapping up, her face determined though still stained with a few single tears.

"It will not have happened in the future we go back to."

Alexander nodded and squeezed his companions hand.

"Your men?"

Arthur suddenly said, catching Alexander on something he had said earlier.

He sighed.

"Yes. My men. I'm the captain of your knights."

"Then surely you should be able…"

"No normal men can do it."

"I did."

"No you did not."

Elena suddenly intervened. Arthur's eyes snapped to hers.

"What do you mean, I didn't? Of course I did. I dealt the Great Dragon a mortal blow, or I severely injured it at least."

"No you did not. It was your Court Magician who handled the dragon."

"My what? No, I…" suddenly it seemed to dawn on Arthur.  
"Earlier, during the audience with my father, you said such a thing was already present but it didn't carry that name yet. This was what you meant wasn't it?"

Elena nodded.

"Yes."

"But…I don't understand. Why would a sorcerer want to save Camelot? "

The question was out before he realized the same applied to her.

"And I mean…if he did it now, why can't he 'handle' the dragon in the future too?"

Elena and Alexander exchanged a glance before she started to explain.

"Because a Dragon Lord can only master one dragon at a time."

"A dragon Lord? No, that's not possible. Balinor was the last Dragon Lord, and he was killed by raiders on our way to Camelot."

"Yes he was. But when Balinor died, his powers transcended onto his only son, the truly last of his kind."

Elena's eyes moved to Merlin's for a second, and she was only glad Arthur was too shocked to look at his servant beside him, when a single tear escaped the raven haired boys eye.

"And that son…Balinors son saved Camelot?"

"Yes. And not for the first time either, because next to a Dragon Lord, he is also the most powerful warlock this world has ever known. Though I wouldn't say you didn't have anything to do with it. You've saved each others lives many times over and he is loyal to you above anything else."

"I…" was all Arthur could say, clearly taken aback by this news.

Immediately his mind started to wonder who this mysterious sorcerer or warlock could be. Surely it couldn't be one of his knights? But who else did he save and saved him on a nearly daily basis?

"Don't break your head about it Arthur." Elena suddenly said.  
"You won't know who he is, until you are ready and he chooses to reveal himself. Besides, you have saved Camelot over and over again…"

"But not without help, I get it."

Elena smiled that he caught up with it so quickly.

"No. You're but two sides of a coin."

Arthur was still progressing Elena's last words when he saw Alexanders eyes shoot to the other hand of the clearing, his hand immediately reaching for his sword. He had the reflexes of a true knight. Arthur couldn't believe he hadn't seen, noticed his experience, even through his young age, before.

"What is it?" Elena whispered, the movement not going unnoticed by her either.

Alexander didn't answer, instead he just stared and listened. In the meanwhile Merlin and Gwen caught up with their companions behavior and the clearing was covered in silence once again. After a while, Alexander seemed to relax, releasing his sword, but not putting it to far, as he turned to the others and spoke.

"Nothing. The wind, I guess."

Arthur and Elena eventually turned their head back towards the others as well. Arthur was just releasing his sword when a loud battle cry suddenly filled the clearing and several masked bandits appeared out of the thick forest.

Alexander and Arthur were the first to recover, Elena following suit while Gwen ran to where she had left her sword with her other things. Merlin quickly picked up the sword that he had packed for himself, just in case, although he knew that if he would be doing any saving, it wouldn't be with that sword.

In one quick glance Merlin overlooked the situation.

Gwen was desperately trying to hold off a few bandits who were slowly making their way to their lone possessions, in the meanwhile ignoring the lustful looks the men were throwing at her.

Arhur was slowly fighting his way back to her, his look a mix of pure anger and agony about someone trying to hurt the love of his life. Merlin pitied the men who would come in his way.

But he pitied the men who were taking it up against Alexander and Elena even more. To Merlin's surprise the mysterious girl form the future was not fighting the bandits with her magic, instead he saw the rhythmical flashes of her sword while she fought them off, Alexander mere inches from her side, though she never even seemed to touch him. It was like they were dancing, dancing the dance of death for the troop of bandits surrounding them.

Merlin gasped as Elena swung her sword to where Alexander's head had been a mere second before, before he had ducked, striking another men, who had been approaching Elena from behind, in the stomach.

Merlin couldn't move, couldn't do anything but stare in awe at the scene in front of him. He had always admired Arthur for his craft with the sword, but never before had he seen two people more in rhythm with each other, so trusting of each other than the two warriors in front of him.

After one last excruciating shriek the battle behind him seized, and still Merlin could not look away to see if his other friends were unharmed.  
His absolute trust in Arthur's skills might also have something to do with that, but mostly he was still watching Elena and Alexander, the latter one now bucking so she could roll over his back and knock two bandits out at the same time.

Everything was silent after that. Still Elena did not move, half crouched, her bloody sword in front of her, ready to fight off the first bandit who would dare to appear.

When she was sure they were alone once again, she straightened, and turned towards Alexander. He quickly scanned her body, looking for any possible injuries, but when he found none, his eyes connected with hers and they shared a bright, yet slightly breathless smile.

"Glad to see that sword isn't just for decoration." Merlin suddenly heard Arthur say behind him.

Elena smiled.

"Though I do not understand, if you have magic, why you would want to learn how to use a sword? Why not just send them flying with a quick flick of your fingers?"

"Now where would be the fun in that?" she asked, a grin spreading across her young beautiful face.

"Besides, my mother told me you should always be prepared. Life is a battlefield. You should face it with as many weapons as you can."

Arthur nodded. He could see that.

"Then why, when we first met…?"

She smirked again.

"I was just making a dramatic entrance Arthur."

"Elena has been my and her brothers sparring partner since she could walk." Alexander explained.

"I could see that. It was very impressive." Arthur said.

Alexander smiled, a real full blown smile this time. It made him look younger than he already was, and he vaguely reminded Merlin of someone, but he couldn't right put his finger on it.

"Coming from the best swordsman of Camelot and vicinity, I take that as a compliment." He said.

Arthur nodded.

"You should. I can see now why you are the head of my knights."

Alexander bowed his head in thanks.

And with one look at Arthur, Gwen standing a little behind him, and the mysterious knight in front of him, Merlin suddenly realized exactly who Alexander was. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before. They were so different, yet so very much alike. Silent, and introvert, but most of all loyal to the core. He was by far the best warrior among them, even Arthur would have to admit that, but never even bragged about it. He was the strangest knight Merlin had ever met.

Their eyes met, and something in his must have given him away, as Alexander quickly averted his gaze.

The justice of both his parents, the strength of his father and the humility of his mother. There was no doubt in his mind as Merlin stared across the clearing, that he was not only looking at Albion's head knight, but also directly at the crown prince, son of Arthur and Guinevere Pendragon.

**Surprise! Sounds familiar? ;)**


	8. 9 A knight to remember

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

_9. A night to remember_

They traveled on until the sun disappeared behind the trees and the danger of their horses getting hurt, or loosing the trail was to eminent. They set camp in a little meadow, a fire was lit -by a useful spell from Elena which made Arthur's mouth twitch- a simple dinner was served, and eventually after discussing the knights watch, all travelers gratefully and exhausted turned to their sleeping rolls.

All except for Arthur who had offered to take the first watch. He smiled when he heard a rustling sound behind him, from where he knew Gwen's sleeping roll was. She silently came to sit next to him. He smiled at her, amazed by how beautiful she could look after a long days ride with the shadows of a fire on her face.

"You should get some rest." he said when he was finally able to speak.  
"It will be morning soon enough."

"I'm not tired." she said, though he could tell it was a lie.

He smiled again.

"Do you…" she started, but stopped, looking away.

"Do I what?" He prompted.

Her shyness was just one of those endearing things about her.

"Do you often think about the future?" she suddenly asked him.

He sighed.

"Sometimes." He said, looking out over the fire.

"And what do you think about then?" she asked him.

"Many things. What kind of king I will be, mostly. What kind of king I will be to my people."

"You will make a great king." She said passionately, as if suggesting anything else was a personal insult.

"I wish people would stop telling me that. How can they know that when I don't even know it myself?"

"'Cause I know you." she said, looking intently into his eyes.  
"I…" and suddenly her shy nature took over again.

His silence made her look up again.

"I know you."

He smiled, somehow seeing what she wanted to say.

"Yeah." he said softly. "And often I think about that too. I'm glad you're here Guinevere."  
he said, his hand suddenly covering hers in a impulsive gesture.

She smiled as she softly squeezed it. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

An internal clock he developed on his many travels with Arthur woke Merlin in the middle of the night. Looking up at the moon he realized it was probably the end of Gwen's watch and Alexander was taking over. Sure enough, when he rolled to his side, the young knight's sleeping roll was empty. But so was Gwen's and Arthur's. Slowly, as not to wake Elena, the only person who seemed to be peacefully asleep, he sat up and turned towards the fire.

He saw Alexander standing a little back, watching the two people sitting near the fire. Arthur's arm had somehow found his way around Guinevere's waist, and her head was on his shoulder. Merlin smiled at the sight in front of him, though as he tried to get up, his foot caught a branch, which, of course, immediately snapped under his weight.

He fearfully looked at Elena, afraid he might have woken her, but a quick look told him this was not the case. The magic moment of the couple at the fire however, was broken, as Arthur jumped up, his sword drawn towards the sound.

"Calm down Arthur, it's just us." Alexander whispered.

Arthur's eyes quickly fell on Merlin, who grinned apologetically.

"Merlin!" he whispered back fierce fully. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I'm sorry." he said "It's just full of wood over here."

"Really Merlin? Now who would have guessed? We're in a forest!"

After a few last words Arthur retired to his bedroll, Gwen, shyly smiling at a smirking Merlin, followed suit.

For a while Alexander and Merlin just sat there, both staring over the fire, as to not get night blinded by the light, but when Merlin was sure both of the previous guards were vast asleep he turned towards the knight.

"You are Gwen and Arthur's son." He simply said. It was not a question. Any doubts that he might have still had, disappeared as a familiar grin spread across the young man's face.

"Yes." he said, still looking out over the fire.

Merlin just looked at the future knight for a while, drinking in details he might have missed earlier. He sure had Arthur's looks, but something in his eyes reminded him of Gwen. Then a grin appeared on the young warlocks face as he turned back to the fire.

"Told him he could change it when he became king." he whispered self-satisfied.

Alexander smiled.

"Yes, And I told you, I wouldn't be able to fool you for long. You just know both of my parents to well. Still you insisted I couldn't tell you. You had to find out for yourself. I guess the stubbornness is something you and my father have in common."

Merlin swallowed after that. It was just way to weird to hear Alexander talk about his future self. Besides, he wasn't stubborn. He was just usually right.

"You look a lot like him too, you know? Just a bit…"

"Less cocky and bragging?"

Merlin smiled.

"Yeah."

"Yes, I noticed he kind of does that in this time."

"You mean he doesn't in yours?" Merlin asked shocked.

"Well, to say he doesn't maybe is a little bit of an overstatement, but…He's just different. Got wiser by the years probably."

Merlin snorted at that.

"You're sure we're talking about the same person here?" He asked grinning.

Alexander smiled too.

"Yeah. You know, there was this one time, when I was young and I lost my first fight, I was just…"

he shook his head when he didn't find the right word to describe it.

"My father always came to my practices when he had the time, so this time was no exception. Instead, this time I lost, in front of him, in front of my father, in front of the king and his entire household. And I just felt like I was a huge disappointment. I just wanted to make him proud, but all I could think about when I lay there, on the ground, was that I had lost. I had failed him."

Merlin sighed as Alexander paused. If he was anything like Arthur, and something told Merlin he was, that must have been one of his worst nightmares come trough. That's why he was surprised when he suddenly saw a smile lightning the young knight's face.

"But I sucked it up, took the hand the other boy extended to help me up, and congratulated him on his victory. And as I looked at my father, instead of being mad at me, he just smiled. He just lay his hand on my shoulder and told me how proud he was of me. Proud, because it is easier to be a lousy winner, than to be a good loser."

A small smile tugged Alexander's lips at the memory.

"Arthur said that?" Merlin asked, incredulous.

"Yes. And the one who beat me that day became my closest friend, Elena's brother."

Both men turned to look at the sleeping girl a few meters further.

"This Court Magician of you…Elena's mentor…?" Merlin's voice trailed off questioningly.

"Still doubting, are you?" Alexander grinned.

"Sometimes I think Arthur will just except me for who I am. I know he will feel betrayed but in the end, I'd like to believe he will see past the magic. But then sometimes…"

Alexander's hand was suddenly on Merlin's shoulder.

"He will. And yes he will feel betrayed, but he will see past it. You know, it's weird to have to reassure the man I have known as my fathers best friend for my entire life."

Merlin smiled a little smile.

"Thank you."

Alexander nodded.

"Although I don't think Elena will be glad that you told me. When I asked her earlier she just said that 'some things were to precious to risk changing'."

"Yeah, well, Elena was under strict orders not to tell you too much about the future."

"Orders? From who?"

"You." Alexander said, clearly amused.

"Me?" Merlin asked incredulous, once again glancing to the sleeping figure a few meters away. "Why would I do that?"

Alexander grinned.

"O, because I think you know yourself better than anyone else, and you always liked a challenge."

Merlin smirked.

"I can't believe I actually am her mentor. Or I will be anyway. I have seen what she can do, and I can feel her power it's…"

"Strong. She is a natural, but still learning, and still nothing compared to you. Future you, anyway. I have seen you do things that even turned my father speechless, though he always claims he has already seen it all."

"How did she become my student? I mean, you told me you know her and her brother since you were little, so are they members of the court, or…"

"That's a long story, and probably a very confusing one, hearing it in this time. And Elena was right about one thing…"  
Alexander said as he eyed his sleeping companion with a soft look on his face. "…some things are too precious to risk changing."

In the meanwhile, Elena was not having her best night's sleep. By inheriting the power of foreseeing from her mother, and being taught in it since she was a little girl, she had always been able to separate herself from the dream, and watch it from a distance while learning as much as she could from it. For the first time in her life though, she was finding it difficult to do so. For the time she was now in, it would be the future. For her, it was the past. So for once in her life, she could not make the distinction between a nightmare, a vision, or a memory of a future they were here to change.

_There were screams everywhere. She had been ordered to stay inside the city walls, trapped inside the castle while she knew her help was needed outside. Instead, she had to stay behind to do what she could for the wounded who were brought in. There were few, and even fewer who had survived the last attack, who had the power to heal, except for her and the Court Magician. The latter one was hurrying from table to table, his face a mask of concentration and exhaustion while he tried to save every last one of them. This, while he knew that also his place was not inside this infirmary, but next to his king. _

_The big doors opened again, and Elena sighed as she thought about the new wounded who would be brought in, while they hadn't even had the time, nor the energy to help the ones already there. It was his familiar voice that made her turn around. _

_"Elena." He called her across the room. _

_She immediately turned, afraid he might be injured, when she saw the broken body Alexander was carrying. _

_"No!" she said as she rushed towards him, dodging other wounded, and tables, other priestesses. _

_"No! Brother!" she cried as she finally reached them, her father only a few steps behind. _

_Alexander gently lay the body down on the table in front of them, and although Elena could see in his eyes his spirit had already left him, she still laid her hands on his chest, willing him to life. _

_"No!" she cried, angry her magic chose to betray her just now. "No…" _

_she sobbed again, vaguely aware of her mentor, bent over her little brother, whispering incantations she could only wish to master once, as a hand softly took hold of hers and Alexander took her in his arms. She sobbed into his shoulder, his normally comforting presence, not doing the trick at the moment, because he too was crying, and he too was mourning a lost friend. _

_He held her like that for a very long time. So long, that her tears had run out, and his were already dried. And though she knew, his place was out there, his duty awaited on that battlefield with his men, she could not let go. _

_"I will make him pay for this." he promised. "I will kill him for this." _

_She couldn't say anything. _

_Not that they had tried to do just that for over the last five days. _

_Not that it didn't matter anymore, that her brother was never coming back. _

_Not that she couldn't lose him too._


	9. 10 Detour

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! They really made my day. Sorry the chapter is a little late. I had my physics exam this morning and headed home for a few days afterwards. Got stuck in traffic of course... Anyway, I think I'll get some sleep now :)**

**Enjoy!  
**

**(And c'mon people, am I really the only retired Charmed-freak out here? I'm starting to feel weird.;))  
**

_10. Detour_

The sun had barely hit the top of the first trees surrounding the meadow, as the five travelers were already on their way. It had been a quiet breakfast, everyone succumbed in their own thoughts, and they were still silent when after only an hour ride, Elena halted her horse.

The others looked at her questioningly.

"This is where we split up." she said.

"Wait, what?" Arthur exclaimed , motioning his horse past Merlin's so he was closer to Elena.  
"You never said anything about splitting up. We are only with five as it is, so why divide ourselves even more?"

"First of all, I do not think that our numbers will be in our disadvantage, and secondly, the separation is only temporary.  
You just keep heading west and we will catch up with you at the end of the day." Elena answered.

Arthur looked at her skeptically.

"And I should just believe you? Who says this was not all a trick to get us out here and into an ambush."

Elena squared her shoulders as she answered.

"It's not a matter of trusting us, more one of trusting yourself. It were your orders to split up."

"Well, my orders now…"

"You may be king in our future, but here you are just our prince."

Alexander repeated Arthur's earlier words, causing a grin to form on Merlin's face.

"We _will _meet you at the end of the day. Alone."

In a rush of impatience and impulsiveness at this clearly unnecessary discussion, Merlin guided his horse next to Arthurs.

"I trust them."

he said simply, looking Alexander in the eye, and motioning his horse further down the path. Gwen looked down when she passed Arthur, but mouthed a quick 'be careful' to Elena before following Merlin.

Arthur just stared after them, like he couldn't believe what had just happened, and after one last doubting and warning look, he pushed his horse into a slow gallop to catch up with his friends.

Elena smiled while she turned herself to Alexander.

"I guess I see who you got the trust-issue from." she said snickering, as Alexander's hand lashed out and she sent her horse in a flying gallop, the smiling knight following suit.

Arthur was grumpy all day after that.

"I'm just saying Merlin, I'm the prince, you know. You can't just ignore me."

"How I wish I could." Merlin muttered.

"What? What was that?" Arthur asked, turning around to face his servant, now back riding behind him.

"Nothing." the latter one said, followed by a muttered. "Prat."

Arthur suddenly halted his horse.

"Okay, now that's it. Merlin, you're fired"

"What?" Merlin asked, stopping his horse as well, as not to collide with Arthur's in front of him.

Gwen just rolled her eyes and smiled. That was the fifth time this day Arthur sacked Merlin.

"You can't fire me." Merlin protested as they started riding again.

"Really? And why is that Merlin?" Arthur asked smugly.  
"It can't be that difficult to find a servant who isn't tardy, disobedient and disrespectful at the same time."

"Exactly," Merlin said grinning, knowing Arthur didn't mean any of it. At least not enough to fire him.  
"Who would you have to scold on then?"

Arthur rolled his eyes but a smile tugged at his lips. So very true.

"You're an idiot Merlin."

"Glad we didn't miss anything than."

Elena said smirking as she suddenly appeared behind them. Alexander was only a few seconds behind, bringing his horse back from a fast gallop into a stepping pace.

"Beat you." Elena told him smiling. "Time traveling really isn't your thing. You're getting slow."

"Yeah well, not everyone is so adapted to jumping twenty-seven years back in time." He answered, clearly exhausted.

"Glad to see you had fun." Arthur said, still grumpy as he turned back towards the trail in front of them.

It was slowly becoming dark, and he wanted to reach a proper place to set camp before they were forced to sleep beside the trail.  
Suddenly his eyes fell on a long object, packed into Alexander's red cape, tied on the back of Elena's horse.

"What's that?" he asked, trying to sound indifferent as he guided them on.

Elena smiled.

"Something that will help us defeat Bayren and was worth the detour." was all she said.

Clearly not satisfied with that answer, but knowing he wouldn't get another one, Arthur stopped their horses near the foot of a mountain. He descended his horse, giving Merlin his reigns, as took his sword and walked to the cave, quickly followed by Alexander, who still didn't look on the top of his game. Elena smiled as she followed as well. Standing behind the two knights, peering in the dark, she clapped her hands, and immediately a light bulb lightened the cave.

"I thought you boys might want some light." she said as Arthur stared at her.

They quickly discovered the cave was empty and more then suitable to spend the night. Soon, a fire was spreading a warmer, yet less sufficient light through the cave than Elena's light bulb had done. Alexander was carving a stick for the rabbits he had just captured as his dagger shot out and slashed his hand open.

"Alexander!" Elena was next to him in mere seconds, her hand above his.

Arthur looked at her as her eyes turned into a topaz gold, and than back at Alexander's hand, which only showed a small crimson line, where the gash had been only a few second before.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked her friend, obviously worried.

His hand shot back rather quickly.

"I'm fine." he said curtly before turning back and picking up a new stick, as the previous one was covered in blood.

Elena sat next to him for a second, taken aback by the accident and short answer.

"Thank you." he said silently as she got up.

She just nodded.

In the meanwhile Arthur turned to the other end of the cave, where Gwen was feeding the horses. She had been silent all day.

"Guinevere, are you alright?" he asked as he approached her.

She smiled.

"I'm fine My Lord."

The Prince glared at her, and she smiled again before correcting herself.

"Arthur."

"Are you sure? Did you get hurt during the attack yesterday?"

He asked, obviously concerned.

"No really, I'm fine Arthur. Just a bit tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."

she said, grinning.

His mouth twitched and he nodded as he remembered she probably got even less sleep then he had the night before.

"Okay. I'll let you rest then." he said, still looking a little bit concerned, but pleased by her explanation. "Goodnight Guinevere."

"Night Arthur."

-Sent by a king-

"We'd better wake them."

Elena said, nodding to Gwen, casting a little smile in Arthur's direction as she turned to wake Alexander.

Arthur sighed, irritated his feelings for Gwen were clearly this obvious.

"Guinevere." he said, kneeling down next to her. "Gwen, it's time to wake up."

He smiled when she still didn't respond. She must have been really exhausted.

"Gwen." he said as he gently shook her shoulders.

Still no response.

"Guinevere, wake up!"

Arthur said again, the concern clear in his voice as he shook Gwen's shoulders.

"Something's wrong! She isn't waking up!" he called out to the others.

Merlin was next to him within the second, his hand on her forehead.

"She's running a fever." the manservant said, worry written all over his face.

Arthur helplessly looked around him.

Only then he saw Elena, pinned to the spot next to her horse where she had been when Arthur had called.

"Of course…" she muttered to the thin air in front of her, looking over at Alexander.  
"I should have noticed. He wouldn't lose a horse race. And the accident near the fire…The disease…this is how…"

Suddenly her face changed, as if some part of the puzzle finally seemed to fit in.

"Disease?" Arthur called out, standing up and walking towards Elena.  
"What disease?"

The harsh words flying into her direction caused Elena to snap out of her little trance, and she quickly walked over to where Alexander was sleeping, and started to shake him.

"Alex!" she called. "Alexander, wake up!"

Slowly he opened his eyes.

"Lena…" was all he said before closing them again.

"What happened?" His voice sounded hoarse. "I don't feel so great."

She nodded.

"I know. Gwen has that disease, you know? That plague that haunted Camelot a few years before we were born."

Alexander nodded.

"I'll fix it." She whispered, tears brimming her eyes as she looked at her best friend and his mother on the other side of the cave.

"Plague? What plague?" Arthur suddenly demanded.

"A few years before I was born Camelot was haunted by some sort of plague. One day you would feel perfectly fine, a bit tired perhaps, and the other…"

Her voice trailed of, leaving the awful result to their imagination.

"You let me leave my kingdom, knowing it would be haunted by some kind of disease?"  
Arthur asked menacingly, slowly walking towards the girl, like a hunter closing in on his prey.

"I hadn't realized the plague would rise now. And even if had, what could you have done if you were in Camelot right now?"

"I would have been there for my people, I…"

"If you hadn't come on this journey, there would have been little use of being there for your people right now, 'cause they would have died for you years after."

This made Arthur stop in his tracks. He took a deep breath, obviously trying to calm himself as he asked.

"Is there a cure?"

Elena nodded.

"Gaius, your Court Physician found one a few days after the first people got ill. It's probably being made as we speak."

Now it was Arthur's turn to nod. Before anyone knew what he was doing, he turned around and in one swift movement took Gwen in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Elena called after him, as he made his way to his horse.

"I'm taking her to Camelot." He answered, not even slowing his pace as he responded.

"What?" Elena cried out and she was next to him in seconds.  
"Have you not listened to a word I just said?" she yelled at him.

This time he stopped, his eyes boring into hers as he answered.

"I will not let her die."

"Neither will I!" Elena said fiercely.

And something in her eyes made Arthur believe her. Something in her eyes told him Elena wanted Gwen to live as much as he did.

He turned, slowly, and put the servant girl back on her sleeping roll. Elena immediately kneeled down beside her.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked, looking over her shoulder at Gwen's peaceful face. At least she didn't look like she was in much pain.

"Saving her, if you let me."

Arthur's response got stuck in his throat as Elena softly began to sing an incantation. Arthur just stared at her. The words she sang sounded so old, so beautiful. They drew Arthur in, into a cocoon of safety and calm. Suddenly he could not remember the reason why he had been so worried, afraid and angry a few moments ago. He felt completely at ease, and all he wanted to do was sit and lie down for a nice little nap. And then suddenly the melody changed, leaving Arthur to long for that serenity. And yet you could not deny the absolute power that lay in that other melody.  
When he looked at Elena he saw the power almost radiating off of her. And then he saw the thing, hanging over Gwen's body. A sinister shadow, like a dark sort of mist, dangling right between Elena's outstretched hand and Gwen's body.

Merlin looked at Elena in awe. Never had he been witness to such a powerful incantation. Well, it wasn't exactly like you could start a study group of magic in the middle of Camelot, but…  
Slowly he saw a dark sort of cloud exiting Gwen's body. That must be the disease. He looked Elena in the eyes, just to see her golden eyes stare back at him. She seemed to doubt for a second, and before Merlin knew what she was doing, she practically pulled the mist away from Gwen, into her own body.

She gasped, abruptly breaking the incantation.

"Elena!" Merlin screamed as he rushed to her side.

Though she had recovered quickly and was already staggering to her feet.

"I'm fine." she assured Merlin.

"Fine? You're not fine!" Arthur yelled, looking like she could collapse any minute.  
"You put that…'thing' into yourself!"

"I'm fine." she said again, looking the Crowned Prince in the eye.

"Why did you do that?" Arthur asked, shocked. "Why didn't you just get rid of the thing?"

"Because I can't. You can't just pull energy out and make it seize to exist. Playing with energy like that could throw the entire world out of balance! Besides, I'm a sorceress of the Old Religion. A life for a life. That's how it is." Elena said as she turned around.

"My body is strong. My magic inside me can easily beat this disease. Now, someone should keep her warm." she said, motioning towards Gwen.  
"I'll go and look for some more wood to start a fire. We must stay here today."

Merlin eyes crossed Arthur's, and after a quick look at Gwen, Merlin pointed in the direction Elena had disappeared, before trotting after her.

"You can trick Arthur, you know, but you can't fool me." Was the first thing he said as he caught up with her.

She turned her head to look at him.

"There is no way your magic will hold off a normal, non-magical disease. You made that up."

She turned her head back in front of her.

"I could hardly let her die."

"So you decided to take her place, die instead of her?"

"No…" she said, obviously getting irritated as she gathered some wood. "…I meant it when I said my body is strong. I wouldn't have done it if I thought I couldn't survive this."

Merlin looked at her skeptically, and when he realized she couldn't see the look on his face, as she was still gathering wood, he said

"Would you?"

She sighed and finally turned to face him again.

"Would you just leave it and find some wood, Merlin? Us arguing isn't going to help anyone, least of all Gwen, and I really hate it, okay? So, just search some wood so we can get back, okay?" and with that she strode of into the forest again.

Finding suitable wood to start a fire was apparently easier said then done after the rain they had last night. Merlin was sure he could get a fire going if he could use his magic, but he couldn't do that right in front of Arthur, now could he? And he didn't dare to ask Elena. Whatever she had said before, the disease plus the aftermath of the spell was obviously having it's effect on her as well. The last time she stumbled, she had actually fallen down, the pile of wood in her arms crashing down beneath her. Still, she had recovered quickly and continued her search without another word. Now and then he would see her trip, and catch herself right in time, and then she would look at him, staring into his eyes, challenging him to say anything. And he would look away.

"Cut it out Merlin, I'm fine." she said irritated as she caught him looking again.

"No, you're obviously not fine!" he finally answered, equally frustrated.

"The disease is already weakening your body, which wasn't even at it's strongest to begin with after that spell and this ride, not to mention your stay in the dungeons."

"Merlin, shut it." she said as she scrambled to her feet, obviously not without much effort.

"If it wasn't for me Gwen would have been safely in Camelot when this disease hit her. Safely inside the kingdom's walls where Gaius could have treated her and she would have been fine. I could not live with myself knowing I would have been responsible for her death. I have brought her here."

"No, you didn't." Merlin countered as they reached their campsite.  
"It was her love for Arthur that brought her here, and though I'm sure she'll be grateful for what you just did, I'm also sure she would die for that too."

The servant said as he walked passed her to the sleeping form of one of his best friends, safely in the arms of the Crowned Prince of Camelot.


	10. 11 Destiny

_11. Destiny_

It was already well past noon when Gwen regained consciousness, to great relief of all of her friends, and asked for some water. She had quickly fallen back asleep, but Elena had assured Arthur that was only normal, and she was sure Gwen was recovering.

"I apologize for my behavior earlier. I had no right to doubt you."

he had said then, but Merlin knew that if it would happen again, he would do exactly the same.  
Apparently, so did Elena, because she had smiled a small smile while answering.

"There is no need to apologize, My Lord. You would not have been the king you are if you hadn't reacted the way you did."

It was obvious however, that while Gwen was recovering, the same could not be said about the sorceress herself. She had sat next to Alexander for most of the day, and that's when Merlin realized she hadn't only sacrificed herself for her future queen, but for her future prince as well. It would make sense, that at this stage, everything that happened to Gwen or Arthur, would also happen to Alexander. And as Merlin had said, he was sure Gwen would die for her love for Arthur, but apparently, the same could be said about Elena.

"You love him."

Merlin said as he sat next to Elena near the fire. Apparently Alexander sleeping peacefully and her constant feverish shivering had drawn her to the warmth of the fire.

"Who?" she asked, surprised.

"Alexander."

"No. No, don't be so ridiculous. He's like a brother to me. He was my brother's best friend. He…No…"

"You love him." Merlin stated again, tired of people ignoring their love. "Why is that so wrong?"

"Because we…because we are not supposed to. I know our parents want us to marry out of love, but Alexander and I both know we can't. Marriages are strong allegiances, and if there is anything this war has learned us, it is that Albion needs more, stronger allegiances. Especially with other magical communities. It doesn't matter what we want. We both know our duty to our kingdom. And we must act upon it."

"Our? I can understand why Alexander should marry to form an allegiance, I mean, it's wrong, but I can understand. But who are you to…Who are you?"

he asked, realizing for the first time he really didn't know anything about her.

Silence.

He sighed. And apparently, that was just the way she wanted it.

"I hope you are here to chance that future too." Merlin finally said, truly meaning it. Everyone deserved to be happy with the one they loved.

"I know you do." she whispered, so silent Merlin doubted if she had spoken at all.

They just sat there for a while until Merlin finally dared to ask something he had been struggling with for days now.

"I know you can enter Avalon through summoned gates. Why don't we use one of those? Why are we riding all this way?"

Elena's mouth twitched, as if she had expected this question sooner or later, and was prepared for it.

"Because only magical creatures can go through those gates, Merlin. We would not have been able to bring Arthur, Gwen or Alexander."

"Than why don't you summon one for you now. Maybe they could help you."

His sentence was not yet finished when Elena started to shake her head.

"I just don't have the strength to do it anymore, Merlin."

"I could…"

"No. A life for a life. I knew this."

Merlin's shoulders slumped.

"Surely there must be something I can do…" he said, not liking the vast determination of the girl's words.

"There is." she said as she turned towards him before looking at Alexander, then at Arthur and Gwen, and eventually back to Merlin.  
"Take care of them. Be who your are, no matter what other people say, and I'm sure we'll meet again in the future."

She scrambled to her feet and put her hand on his shoulder as she whispered.

"Tell him…Tell him Albion needs him first. There will be time for mourning later."

Arthur saw the young priestess talk to Merlin before she made her way to Alexander, and eventually to her own sleeping roll. The way she looked now, he doubted she would even make the morning. Suddenly he felt a great gratefulness for this girl, who had voluntarily given her life for Gwen's, and apparently left everyone behind in times of great peril to save his kingdom. He had always been taught that magic was evil, that it corrupted the soul. But as he looked at the young woman on the other side of the cave, he could not see it. And as he looked at the healthy peacefully sleeping handmaiden by his side, saved by that same 'evil' thing, he could not feel it either.

_-Sent by a king-_

_She just held on to him as she cried in his shoulder. She couldn't feel herself to care they shouldn't show this kind of affection in public. They had both just lost one of the most important people in their lives. It was only normal to look for comfort with each other, right? And if she were to believe some of the servants, they weren't as good at hiding it as well as they thought they were anyway. But that all didn't matter right now. The only thing she could think of , the only thing she heard, the only thing she focused on, was Alexander's steady heartbeat beneath her ear, remembering her to breath, to live. _

_She looked up when she felt someone putting his hand on her shoulder, and only pulled far enough away from Alexander's embrace to stare into the king's face. He looked older. He had looked older and more exhausted since this battle had began, but she saw the loss of her brother and many other good men, etched in his face. _

_"My Lord." she said, quickly turning away from Alexander and composing herself. _

_"You know there is no need for you to call me that Elena. There never was, and there never will be. And certainly not now." _

_Elena nodded. _

_"Merlin and I will be waiting for you in the throne room. When you are ready." _

_Arthur said quietly, to her, as well as to Alexander. _

_"There will be time for mourning later. Albion needs you first." _

_She nodded as she took a deep breath and followed her king, to what she now knows to be her destiny._

_-Sent by a king-_

A stirring Gwen woke Arthur the next morning. He opened his eyes just when she did, and their gaze met and locked in a moment. He smiled.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

"How do you feel?" he asked her concerned.

She seemed to think about that for a minute, as if she didn't know herself yet, but eventually smiled a full blown smile.

"I feel great. What happened?"

This made Arthur come back to earth, as he threw a look over his shoulder to Elena's sleeping roll. The girl was obviously running a fever, as she twisted and turned and muttered silent words. Alexander was sitting next to her, no trace of any illness on him anymore either. Apparently he did not need and explanation.

"Elena cured you." Arthur said.

Gwen smiled as she too cast a look towards Elena's sleeping roll. Her smile faded as she took in the scene in front of her.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked worried.

Arthur swallowed.

"Apparently, when a sorceress saves someone's life, she's messing with the order of the world or something. From what I've understood, they can only save a life in return of another."

"No."

Gwen said as she scrambled to her feet and hurried to Elena's sleeping roll. The pale girl in front of her was nothing but a shadow of the beautiful strong young woman she had met in the old stables in Camelot only a few days ago.

"Where is Merlin?" Arthur suddenly asked as he came to stand behind them. Alexander just nodded to the exit of the cave.

In the meanwhile Merlin was staring into the little pond he had found early this morning. He had tried everything, every spell he could come up with, willing the world to slow down and show these little blue creatures he had once, and probably still, feared. But nothing happened. He was exhausted. He outstretched his hand again, casting a spell he knew he couldn't handle in this state, and dropped it again as he sighed, disappointed. He would not let her die. He couldn't. He didn't know why he cared so much about the mysterious girl from the future, he only knew that he did. He just did.

"They do not come until properly summoned, Emrys."

A voice behind him suddenly spoke up. He didn't know if it was just the voice, or the use of his druid-name that startled Merlin, probably a little bit of both, as he quickly turned, only to see tree men, druids by the looks of them, a few meters from the water.

"Do not fear us, young warlock. We are here to help."

"Help? Why would you help us?" Merlin asked a little suspicious.

"Because the girl has also been prophesized about." the middle druid said.  
"She will be the one to unite magic-users and common folk once and for all, for it will be her marriage that will forever bind Albion and Avian together."

Merlin sighed. So Elena had been right. She would have to marry out of duty instead of love. To someone of Avian no less, the very people who were killing her family. Damn druids with their prophesies. Why not just let men live their lives and see what comes of it?

"Where is the girl?" the oldest of the druids asked.

Merlin was surprised he could even walk. He looked so fragile, so…old. Merlin looked at them for a while, still not sure whether he could trust them, but deciding he didn't really have a choice if he wanted Elena to live, so he motioned them to follow him to the cave.

"Merlin!" Arthur started to scold at his servant, until he saw the tree figures following the boy into the cave. He quickly pulled Merlin aside.

"What are they doing here? How did you find them?" he hissed.

"They are here to help." Merlin answered calmly, his eyes still on the druids. "And they found me."

"Do not fear us, young Pendragon. We are only here to help."

Arthur nodded at that, but still looked suspicious as the tree men made their way to Elena.

Alexander looked up when the old man put his hand on his shoulder, scolding. But his dark look quickly faded as he looked at the old man and his companions. Suddenly he got up and looked down at the man.

"Thank you." was all he said, but the tone and eyes carried everything the words could not. The old man nodded.

"What is he thanking you for?" Arthur asked.

"Because he knows what I am about to do."

"Which is…?" Arthur asked, taking a step towards the druids.

"I am about to give my life for that of your friend."

"What?" Arthur suddenly exclaimed, clearly shocked. He thought the druids would just cast a spell and make it all right again.  
"What is it with you people and your death wishes?"

The old man smiled a toothless grin.

"I do not have a death wish, young Pendragon, but I can't work miracles. A life…"

"…for a life, yes I know." Arthur said impatient.

The old man smiled a humorless smile.

"Yes, I guess you would."

Before Arthur had any time to ponder over those last words, the man turned to Gwen, who was crying silent tears over this stranger who was willing to die to help their fallen friend.

"Do not mourn me, My Lady." he said, as he smiled at her warmly. "My life has already reached his end, while hers is still at the beginning."

Gwen nodded but could not stop more tears from falling down.

"My last wish was to meet the sorcerer who would lead our kind into a new time. It was an honor meeting you, Emrys."

Merlin suddenly heard the men's voice in his own head.

"Take care of them."

Only then the old man turned back towards Elena and lay himself beside her, taking her small young hand into his old one. His eyes met Merlin's one last time before the other two druids started to chant an old incantation, and after only a few seconds Merlin could see the life fading in the old druids eyes, and the color reappearing on Elena's face.

A minute later everything was silent. Merlin hadn't even noticed he had started crying until a single drop landed on his hand. Slowly, Elena opened her eyes, taking a deep breath, gratefully returning to the land of the living. She looked around, clearly searching for someone, and as her eyes met Alexander's, their gaze locked for a minute. Only then she seemed to notice the cold hand she was still holding, and the old man next to her to which it belonged to. Her eyes flickered to the two other druids, still slightly hovering above her, and things seemed to click into place. Slowly, she got up to her knees, still holding the man's hand, as she gently kissed his forehead.

"Merry meet, and merry part, until we meet again."

She whispered the old words before respectfully putting his hand on his heart. Only then she looked back at the two other druids.

"What was he called?" she asked them, clearly struggling to hold back her tears.

"His name was Gervase, My Lady." The youngest one said.  
"He was my grandfather. His wife, my grandmother died only a few months ago, during the last invasion."

His eyes only flickered to Arthur for a second, who suddenly felt really sick.

"He has been sick ever since. He knew for who he was making this exchange, My lady, and he was honored to."

Elena nodded.

"He will be remembered."

She assured the two young men. They nodded as the older one knelt beside the old man and picked him up, as if he weighed nothing, which was probably almost the case. Somehow, the old man looked happy. Peaceful.

In an impulsive gesture Gwen took a single flower of Camille she had picked yesterday at the clearing, thinking it might come in useful, and lay it between the man's hands, on his heart. The druid smiled at her.

"Thank you, My Lady."

"Gwen." was all she said as she took a step back.

Arthur couldn't move, he wanted to say something, but he just…couldn't. These people, from which one just sacrificed himself to save a stranger, were the same people he had attacked only months ago, who had kidnapped Morgana only months ago. How…How was that even possible?

Merlin was apparently holding a staring contest with the youngest druid, one Arthur wasn't sure he had won, as the druid suddenly smiled a teary smile, before Merlin looked away.

Elena, in the meanwhile, had unclipped the broche of her cape and put it next to the flower between the old man's hands.

"This debt shall be repaid." she promised.

The young druid smiled again.

"It is a debt that shall repay itself." was all he said.

Elena nodded and after one last stare the druids turned to leave the cave.

"Wait."

Arthur suddenly heard himself say. Ignoring the surprised look of the others, he turned to his bag and pulled out his red cape baring the crest of Camelot, which he had Merlin pack, just in case. He carefully draped it across the old man. Suddenly, the man looked different, and Arthur realized that in another time or another place, the man could have been a nobleman at Camelot's court.

"He should be buried with honor." he said, looking both druids in the eye.

"We burn our dead, Arthur Pendragon." the older druid, carrying the man, suddenly said, speaking for the first time. "And he shall be honored."

Arthur nodded, knowing it wasn't said in harshness. And suddenly he also realized the man probably had been of great importance in the druids' community. That realization made him respect the old man's sacrifice even more. He could not see anyone at his court do something like that. He wanted to say something else, to apologize maybe, but before he could do so, the druids had left the cave, leaving a very weary and confused prince behind.


	11. 12 Reinforcements

**A really short chapter, but I'm a little behind for my parasitolgy-exam so... Anyway, if I haven't replied to your review yet, or I can't because the Pm-thingy is disabled, know I appreciate every last one of them. They keep me going!**

**So thanks again, and enjoy!  
**

_12. Reinforcements_

Elena insisted on leaving later that day, saying they had already lost to much time as it was. Arthur muttered something about the fact that one day wouldn't matter since Bayren didn't know they were coming anyway, and secretly Merlin had to agree, but they were both quickly silenced by Alexander telling them Bayren didn't now they were coming _yet._

So, as the sun reached its peak and the chill of the morning was finally starting to be driven away by the occasional sunbeam, they were already back on their way. Elena had warned them they would soon cross the border to the Pierson forest, which held house for more than one kind of monster. Arthur had kind of demanded for some further explanation, but after Elena had described the various venomous lion-headed beasts and gigantic poisonous scorpions, he had quickly agreed to her and Alexander, who had faced the beasts earlier, riding in front. Not that he was afraid. At least, not for his own safety. Merlin thought as he looked at Arthur and Gwen riding in front of him. At least knowing they would eventually end up together and have a son made him smile. He just hoped said son would have as much luck as his parents in marrying the girl he loved.

They rode like this for a few hours and just as Merlin started to wonder if Elena had exaggerated about the dangers of Pierson forest, a cry echoed trough the trees. Soon two men, the second one closer to a giant, appeared out of nowhere, running past them in the other direction.

"Run!"

A familiar voice cried, but Camelot's party was to stunned to do anything else but stare at the two men running by and the four beasts now only twenty feet away. The first man, seeing they did not move, stopped, turned around and pulled his sword. The other followed his example. Merlin glanced over to the man next to him, only to meet two familiar eyes.

"Lancelot?" he asked, stunned.

"Merlin?"

The used-to-be-knight answered, equally surprised and quickly looking past the servant to the beautiful handmaiden on his left. Alexander and Arthur were the first to kick their horses forward, swords drawn, while Elena followed suit. One look at the beasts and a quick reminder of Elena's speech about venomous teeth and claws was enough for Merlin to charge after them.

Alexander was already directing his horse so it was almost underneath the beast, so he could strike where it's heart should be. Elena was attacking the second one, alternating by striking the beast both with her magic and her sword.

That left Arthur to deal with the last two. He successfully hit the first one on his front paw, causing it to scream in agony, but as he turned to finish the beast, the last monster appeared out of nowhere and took a swing at the offending object that had hurt his companion. Arthur pulled back just in time to avoid the venomous claw to touch his now exposed arm, but hereby caught the blow on his sword, which made it fly to the other side of the path. He looked around frantically, derived from any means of defense, until Elena suddenly cried out to him, and swung the object that had been on the back of Alexander's horse, covered in his cloak only seconds before. He recognized the ringing of a sword, but as the blade caught a beam of sunlight, he had to admit he had never seen anything like it before. There was no time to admire it any further however, as he caught the sword midair, and beheaded the beast in one gracious flow.

As Arthur turned to the last beast, he saw Lancelot and the stranger were already winning that battle, as were Alexander and Merlin, though the latter was probably more like an extra obstacle than of any real help. Elena struck the beast with a final magical blow as Guinevere pushed her sword in the beast's chest as deep as it would go.

In the meanwhile Arthur stared in wonder at the sword Elena had thrown at him, his other one forgotten a few feet away. He hadn't ever fought with anything like it before. It had almost perfect balance, and felt just right in his hand. As the sunlight reflected of the smooth surface he saw two lines of writing on either side of the blade. 'Take me up' and 'cast me away'.

He was still eyeing the sword as a smiling Elena and a smirking Alexander came to stand beside him.

"This," Arthur said, as he held the sword up "is an extraordinary sword."

"That's not a sword." Alexander said as he smiled at the man he now recognized as the man that one day would be his father and king.  
"It was made by an extraordinary blacksmith, blessed by the Court Magician himself, and forged in a Dragon's breath. This, My Lord, is Excalibur."

Arthur stared at the knight in front of him, until his eyes suddenly were drawn back to the sword he was holding. He swallowed as he held it out to Elena.

She smiled as she made no effort to take it from him.

"It's fit for a king."

Arthur swallowed as the meaning of the words seeped in.

"This is what you went to find when we split up a few days ago." he said.

She nodded. "Yes. The Court Magician had it held on a safe location until his rightful owner needed it." She said as her eyes flickered to Merlin.

Arthur continued to stare in awe at the sword until Lancelot's voice took him out of his reverie.

"I knew when I saw Merlin you couldn't be to far behind." He said smirking, leaving the 'or Gwen' he wanted to add, out, as he took Arthur by the shoulder.

"Well, what were you two doing here anyway?"The crown prince asked as he eyed the two men in front of him, both wearing chain mails.

The big man smiled. "Rumor had it Lord Baldric had some trouble with a couple of monsters over here, so Lance and I came to see if we could help out a little."

"Guess the rumors were true." Lancelot added, smirking, like being chased down by monsters was an everyday event.

"I guess so." Arthur said, staring pointedly at Lancelot.

It was silent for a while as Percival curiously stared at Elena.

"Yes, well I guess introductions are in order." Arthur suddenly said, trying to ignore the looks Lancelot was sending Guinevere, though he obviously had nothing to worry about, as she quickly averted her gaze and came to stand beside him.

"Sir Lancelot! And Sir Percival." Elena cried out enthusiastically.

"Or not." Arthur muttered.

Percival snickered. "Sir? Not likely My Lady."

"Have we met before?" Lancelot asked, eyeing the mysterious girl curiously.

"No." Elena said smiling. "Not yet anyway."

Merlin smiled at that.

"Yeah, well…" Arthur said, not in he mood for any more riddles.

"Percival?" he asked the gigantic man in front of him.

The young man nodded "At your service, your highness."

Merlin snickered at that. It had been too long since anyone had called him that.

"Percival, Lancelot, meet Elena and Alexander."

"She is a sorceress." Lancelot said, eyeing her and Arthur cautiously, not understanding what Arthur would be doing out here with a sorceress. Not knowingly anyway.

"Yes." Arthur said, clearly uncomfortable. "They have come from the future to help us solve a problem."

He explained vaguely, not knowing why he was sharing already this much. What about keeping low profile? Well, it wasn't like he couldn't trust Lancelot, but what about that Percival…Elena seemed to know him. 'Sir Percival' she had called him. Surely, that couldn't mean…Arthur's musings were suddenly interrupted by Lancelot's voice.

"It must be pretty big and important for two people to come back from the future, and for you to be working with them." He observed.

That thought was only strengthened by Arthur's silence.

"Okay. Where are we going?"

"We?" Arthur questioned him.

"Yes, we. You honestly don't think I'm letting you go by yourselves, are you Arthur?" Lancelot grinned.

"This is an extremely dangerous mission." Arthur warned sternly, but a twitch at the corner of his lips gave him away.

Lancelot and Percival exchanged a look, grinned and then turned back to the others.

"Where are we headed?" Percival asked this time.

"West." Elena answered.

"West? You don't want to go there, My Lady. Nothing but mist, swamps and a traitorous lake over there, mist as far the eye can reach." Percival warned her.

Elena just smiled in return. "Not for a sorceress eye."

**Okay, I admit, I loved that last episode. I mean, who would know about Arthur if it wasn't for his round table...and Merlin of course ;)**


	12. 13 Avalon

_13 Avalon_

As they neared the misty dock, they saw a light blue-cloaked figure waiting for them. Arthur was the first to test the wooden structure, leading his horse with him. Merlin followed without a second thought.

"Your coming has been foreseen." The young girl said, "Welcome. My name is Helen, priestess of Avalon."

"How could she have known we were coming?" Arthur hissed over his shoulder, toward Elena, who was standing behind Merlin and Gwen.

Helen answered in her place.

"Our Queen has the power to see what was, is, will be and could have been. Your quest and your arrival here have been foretold."

This certainly did not make Arthur feel at ease. It was as if his horse reflected his mood, scraping his hoofs nervously. Helen smiled.

"I have been send here to escort you to the Island." She said, motioning toward a little boat behind her.

Arthur squinted uncertainly into the mist.

"You have nothing to fear, My Lord." Helen addressed him.

His eyes shot back to hers. The doubt evident in his eyes.

"We have a quarrel with your father, not with you." She explained.

"You are at war with Camelot." He countered.

"Not by choice." she said, her face saddening.

"Arthur..." Merlin spoke in hushed tones from behind him.

The prince turned.

"We have come this far, we have no choice. Elena made it clear we need this Queen's help."

Arthur sighed, knowing his servant was right, but as always, not willing to admit it.

"Well, since I'm already hiding two of Camelot's fugitives..." he said, turning back to Helen.

The girl smiled.

"What about our horses?" Merlin asked, not happy to just leave them in the woods, as they surely wouldn't fit into the boat.

Helen's smile widened as she bowed, something she had not done for Arthur. The latter one looked incredulous as Helen addressed his servant.

"No need to worry My Lord Emrys. Some one else will take care off them shortly. They will go to the island through a different entrance."

Merlin's eyes widened in shock and flared into Arthur's direction as he heard the girl use his druid name. Arthur, on the other hand, saved the day once again by his ignorance, his booming laugh echoeing through the mist.

"My Lord! She thought Merlin was a lord!" he exclaimed, holding his horse to keep himself upright. When his laughing was more or less subsided he turned back to Helen.  
"I don't know who you thought you were talking to, but this is just Merlin, my servant."

Helen looked at Merlin, whose eyes and thoughts were screaming her to be silent, and back at Arthur.

"I apologize, My Lord. I must have taken him for someone else."

Arthur was still snickering as he took Excalibur of his horse and turned back towards the girl and the boat.

"Merlin, a lord..."

His lightened mood evaporated rather quickly when Helen motioned again towards the boat.

"Are you sure that thing can handle these waters while carrying all of us?" He asked doubtingly, secretly eying Percival.

Helen smiled a, what she obviously believed to be, reassuring smile, but only crept Arthur out even more.

"Of course My Lord."

Arthur looked at the boat and the misty lake in front of them one last time before determined stepping into the boat, and extending his hand towards Guinevere, who had made her way past Merlin, to help her climb aboard.

"My lady." Helen said as she past the priestess.

"Oh, I'm not a lady." Gwen hurried to explain nervously. Helen just smiled again.

"I am sure I am not mistaking this time, My lady."

She said, as Arthur pulled Gwen to his side, making sure there was as much place between her and the sorceress as the little boat would allow. It was not because he trusted one sorceress now, that he had to trust all of them. This thought shocked him. Since when did he trust Elena? He had followed her on this quest because he could not take the risk of a falling Camelot, and still he could not deny he no longer feared the girl from the future. O he feared her powers, but not her will or loyalty.

Merlin, stepping in, still nervously looking for little blue monsters who could appear any moment, made the boat sway dangerously, making sure Arthur forgot all about his reverie, as he had to grab Gwen to make sure she didn't fall into the icy blue water.

"Merlin, you idiot, could you please sit down, before you take us all into the water?"

He sneered, rolling his eyes at his servant's clumsiness, who was now sitting before them. If it was not for his reassuring presence, his persistent loyalty and witty remarks that secretly made Arthur's day, he would wonder why he took the boy on these kind of things. Seriously, could you be any more clumsy? This time it was Helen's voice that took him out of his musings.

"I was told there were only three." The young priestess said, eyeing Elena, Alexander, Lancelot and Percival with a confused expression.

Elena smiled reassuringly as she stepped forward and pushed her cape to the side, thereby revealing her mysterious belt. She then said something in the old language Merlin could not hear, nor would he probably have understood. After all, he had only been studying it for spells for two years. Helen on the other hand gasped hearing those words, and as her eyes shot to Elena's belt, she fell to her knees.

"My Lady." She said as she smiled brilliantly and got up and kissed Elena on her forehead. "Welcome home, child."

Elena smiled as well. "It's good to be back."

After all of them were on board, Helen stepped in and with a quick word made the boat move from the dock, towards the misty lake.

"What was that all about?" Arthur asked as he bent forward towards Elena.

She obviously did not like the question as her answer was short.

"Nothing. I'm a powerful sorceress, that's all."

Merlin's eyes drifted to Elena. The priestess had only bowed to him...Suddenly he wondered how strong Elena really was. And how strong he was, as Alexander had said she was nothing compared to his future self.

Arthur was obviously not so impressed, or better at hiding it, as he did not take the hint and let the subject drop.

"And what did she mean by 'back'? You're from the future, what did you say that made her think you have been here before?"

"Because I have. She recognizes my power, that's all she needs to know to see I belong here."

"But..."

"I can't tell you everything." Elena snapped over her shoulder.

Arthur was less then impressed.

"Then maybe you could tell me why the broche on her cape was the same symbol as the one on the right side of you belt."

Elena visibly froze in her seat at Arthur's words.

"I told you, it are magic symbols." She said, hoping he would let it go with that.

"But what do they mean?" he asked, not letting her get of the hook so easily.

"It's the symbol of Avalon." Helen answered in Elena's place, earning a glare from the future sorceress.

"Then why do you have it on your belt?" Merlin asked this time.

"Because I was raised here. I received a big part of my training from the High Priestesses of Avalon."

"I thought you lived in Camelot and were trained by the Court Sourcerer?" Arthur questioned again.

"I did. Let's just say Camelot and Avalon are not as far removed from each other in the future, as they are now." Elena said, and it was obvious that was the end of their discussion.

The boat was clouded with silence for a while before Arthur broke it with another question. Apparently silence did no good to his nerves. After all, he was world's bravest warrior, but one cannot fight the mist.

"How can she see anything through the mist?" He asked no one in particular.

Helen caught the question on the other side of the boat and answered it herself.

"I can't." She stated simply.

This made Arthur all the more uncomfortable, and he no longer resisted the urge to pull Gwen closer into his protecting presence.

"Then how do you know we're going into the right direction, instead of just making circles on these damn waters?" he asked, his panic masked behind an angry tone.

This time Elena answered for the young priestess. "How does a knight find his captain in the middle of a fight?" she asked him, smiling as she looked over her shoulder, clearly liking the reversed roles.

"By years and years of training, but that's a completely different situation." Arthur said, still eying their surroundings.

Alexander smiled as he turned himself towards his future king as well. "Don't bother Arthur, she told me the exact same thing when I asked her this. I have tried to explain the difference to her a million times myself. I'm not sure who convinced who anymore, but trust me when I tell you, knights could learn from this."

Arthur did not at all look convinced and was only glad when Helen announced only a few minutes later they had arrived at their destination.

"How does she know that? It doesn't't look any different then five minutes ago." He said, but he soon had to admit his wrong as suddenly the outlines of a castle appeared in front of them.

With another word and a motion of her hand, the boat stopped at a door in the castle walls. She leaded them through the castle until they found themselves in front of two large wooden doors, engraved with all kind of symbols. Even Arthur couldn't't help but look at it in awe. Helen smiled at their sunned expressions.

"The Queen is awaiting you." She said, and with those words and a last wave of her hand, she opened the doors.

**To asdf:**

**Since I can't send you a PM, this will have to do. :) First of all, thank you so much for the constant reviewing. It's greatly appreciated!  
Second, I would like to reassure you that all your questions will be answered -in due time that is ;)-, except for the first one, so I might as wel answer it here.  
I agree that Merlin and Arthur are great friends -I mean, who could deny that- but something tells me Gwen is more worried about the future queen than the future Court Sourcerer. ;) Besides, a person can have more than one good friend and ally, can't he? Isn't that what the entire round table is about? :)  
I hope that answer covers it for now, as for the rest of your questions...you'll just have to wait and see. :) **


	13. 14 Queen of Avalon

**Woops, almost uploaded the wrong document... Anyone likes 'Bones' ;)**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

_**14 Queen of Avalon**_

"Welcome."

A familiar figure Merlin thought he was never going to see again, said as they made their way into the great hall.  
The sound of Arthur's shocked, "Morgana!" made sure no one heard Merlin's dazed whisper, or Gwen's happy cry.

"Hello Arthur."

Her eyes drifted to a nervous Merlin.

What was she doing here? She could not be who Elena meant. She had tried to kill them, to destroy Camelot. If she was Avalon's queen, then it was as Arthur had said; they were at war.

"Don't look so shocked Merlin." was all she said. "You gave me an out, and I took it."

Before she could turn towards her previous handmaiden however, that same one threw herself at her, hugging her into an embrace she was not sure she would survive.

"My lady!" Gwen said with tears in her eyes as she let go.  
"I'm sorry. It's just, I thought I'd never see you again, and I don't understand but..." She rambled, as she bowed her head toward her former mistress.

Morgana smiled, lifting Gwen's chin with her finger and pulling her in for another hug.  
"I have missed you too my friend!" she whispered fierce fully as tears now started to form in her own eyes as well.

It was only when she pulled back from this hug as well, she noticed Lancelot and Percival.

"Sir Lancelot. What a surprise."

"My Lady." Lancelot said as he bowed a little. "May I introduce to you my friend, Percival."

"My lady." The latter one said, as he in his turn bowed.

Morgana acknowledged him with a smile and a gentle nod of her head.

"Why didn't I see you coming?" she asked them, clearly confused.

"That would be our fault." Elena said as she stepped forward.

Morgana smiled a small smile and was about to open her mouth and say something, when she stopped death in her tracks and just pointed at Elena's belt.

"That symbol…" Morgana whispered.

"I carry the mark of Avalon, my Queen,..." Elena answered as she bowed.

"No, not that one, the other one." Morgana said, walking towards Elena.  
"That symbol on your left...I have seen it before. In a vision. A vision about my future." Morgana's eyes tore their selves away from the markings on the belt and snapped back to Elena's face.  
"Who are you?" she asked. "Why have I not seen your coming?"

Elena smiled. "Because even for you, my Queen, a twenty seven years is a little bit far."

"Twenty seven years?" Morgana questioned, clearly confused.

"Give or take a few." Elena smiled.

"We come from the future, my Queen." Alexander said this time.

"The symbol on my left is that of the future Court Magician." Elena explained when she saw Morgana kept staring.

"So that's the other reason why you left us earlier? To let Morgana see we were coming?" Gwen asked, finally understanding.

"Yes." Elena said smiling.

"But why?" Merlin asked puzzled. "Why did she so desperately have to see us coming?"

"Because it's just rude to show up at someone's doorstep unannounced." Elena explained smiling.

"But h..."

Arthur's impatient voice cut Morgana's next question off.

"Okay, could we just get back to the part where my abducted sister is the queen of Avalon, an island of sorceress?"

Morgana smiled. "Of course, I'm sorry Arthur, I forgot how impatient you can be."

He snorted as she continued.

"But you've had a long day's journey behind you. Why don't you all freshen up a little bit first and we shall discuss this over dinner? You are my guests as long as you please."

Before any of them could respond Morgana turned around and motioned for an old woman who had stayed unnoticed until then.

"This is Alora, my most trusty advisor." Morgana introduced the old lady.

Merlin could see why Morgana had chosen her to stand by her side. He could all but see the wisdom in the old women's eyes as they looked at him before turning to Arthur.

"Welcome to Avalon." She said to the group in general, bowing in their directions. "We have prepared some rooms for you. Servants will be here shortly to escort you. Just ask them if you need anything. They will be back to escort you to the evening dinner."

"Escort us? Is that really necessary?" Arthur asked.

"Yes." Alora said, her fierce eyes piercing his. "Not only is the Island and it's castle a maze to the ones who do not know it, I will not let a Pendragon wander through my home. We have all learnt from the druids mistake."

Arthur's face hardened as Merlin's face fell. He still carried the responsibility for that on his shoulders.

"So are we here as your guests or your prisoners?" Arthur asked the old woman.

"What would I have been, what would any of us have been upon arriving at Camelot, Young Pendragon?"

"Alora!" Morgana interrupted her, shocked her trusted advisor would address her guests in that manner.

"I apologize my Queen, I will send for the servants to care for your guests." And with one last bow, now only towards her queen, she left the great hall.

It was silent for a moment before Morgana spoke.

"Many of these people here suffered during the great purge. Many of them are still suffering. The presence of the crowned Prince of Camelot in the one place they are safe is not really helping that."she said, daring Arthur with her eyes to say something.

He did, however not something she expected.

"I understand. And Alora was right. You gave me a warmer welcome then you could have expected in Camelot. We will not leave our room."

Morgana smiled a grateful smile.

"Thank you Arthur."

-Sent by a king-

To Merlin's horror his identity seemed common knowledge under the people of Avalon, and so he was refused to tend for his master, but instead got his own servant. Gwen got the same treatment given titles did not matter here, and she was only treated as the Queen's best friend. To say she didn't like the pampering either was an understatement. Both she, Percival, Lancelot and Merlin quickly thanked their servants and gave them the time off until it was time for the banquet in a few hours. Elena and Alexander were obvious used to this situation but quickly followed their example. As for Arthur...

The boy who had introduced himself as Alvain turned himself to the Crowned Prince of Camelot while the latter sank down into the hot bath the boy had fetched for him.

"Aah..." Arthur moaned as the hot matter touched his tense muscles. "This feels great Alvain, thank you."

"You're welcome, My Lord." The young boy answered, reaching for a bar of soap. "I took the liberty of selecting Mysfyr-soap for you My Lord," the boy said, referring to a known soap-maker in Camelot. "To remind you of home. It does that to me anyway."

Arthur half turned in his bath. "You have been to Camelot?" he asked.

"I was born there My Lord. I lived only a few streets from Mysfyr's shop."

"Why did you leave?" Arthur asked, confused "And why did you come here?"

The boy was silent for a while before he sighed and answered. "Because I am a Sorcerer My Lord. I was born that way. When I was little I did not yet know how to control my powers. One day, I was playing outside and accidentally used my power to shape the clouds above our house. Of course someone saw it, but when the king's knights arrived my father said it had been him who had enchanted the clouds. My mother and he were executed the next day."

Alvain was silent for a while, Arthur in the meanwhile pondering over his story. If what this boy was telling was true, those people had died for nothing. They had died protecting an innocent child. Alvain suddenly found his voice again and continued the rest of his story.

"A villager saved me and took me out of the city. She brought me to the priestesses of Avalon. I have lived here ever since."

The boy washed Arthur's back as this one tried to come up with a reason why these boy's parents had to die. He came up blank.

"I'm sorry Alvain. Your parents...That should never have been allowed to happen. I know it means little to you now, especially from the Crowned Prince of Camelot..."

"It doesn't." The boy interrupted. "When the Lady Morgana first arrived here I was afraid of her. She was Uthur Pendragon's ward. But she has been kind and great to all of us. She promised me everything would change when you would become king. She said you were a better man than your father, and you would make a far better king."

"I don't know what kind of king I will be, but by allowing something like this, I am as guilty as my father."

"You were not the one who let his fear turn into hatred." Alvain contradicted. "You were not the one who started this war. But you will be the one to end it, I'm sure of it."

"Why? How can you know something so sure, as I myself can't know that for sure?"

"Because you are here, My Lord."

Arthur sighed as he realized the boy saw him for something he wasn't.

"I am here to save Camelot, and I need Morgana to do it." He sighed.

"Yes you are. Because you love your people, Arthur Pendragon. All of them. Would you have killed me, if I had not escaped? Would you have killed an innocent child?"

Arthur sighed as he thought about it. "I would not have had another choice." He eventually said.

"Because your father would have wanted me executed. But what would you have done if the choice had been up to you?"

Arthur sighed again. "I want to say I would have let you go, but I don't know. I really don't know."

"But I do, My Lord. You would let me go, help me escape. As you did to the druid boy."

Arthur suddenly turned towards the boy behind him, causing half of his bath water to splash onto the floor.

"How do you know about that? They gave me their word to keep that to their selves."

Alvain smiled a sad smile. "As they did. Uthur will never know. But after twenty years of war your actions gave us...hope."

Arthur relaxed back into the water as he turned again. The boy's answer had made all his anger towards the druids disappear. Instead he just felt guilty for his father's rash non-thinking behavior what magic concerned. He felt confused. He had always been taught magic was an act of evil, but as he looked at Alvain he could not see it. How could that be? How could a small child, born the way he is, shaping clouds with his mind, be evil?

But most of all Arthur felt afraid. Everyone, not only the magical community, but everyone expected him to be a great king. They expected him to make things right, to lead them into a time of safety and peace. But how could he ever live up to that? All his life he had thought he would be all of that, and more, but how could he be this king Elena and Alexander were always talking about, when everything he believed in turned out to be a lie? What was he supposed to believe now? Morgana, his sister, was a sorceress, and Queen of Avalon at that. Elena was a sorceress, but she came back here, risking her life to help him safe his kingdom. Gervase, the old druid had practiced magic, and still he had willingly given his life for that of Elena. Alvain was a sorcerer but still sat here, scrubbing his back. How could any of them be evil?

-Sent by a king-

"I'm sorry I kept you this long. I'm sure Gwen and Merlin will have excused their servants rather immediately." Arthur said as he finished dressing.

He had stayed in bath, mulling things over, until the water had turned cold and Alvain had offered to get him a refill.

"That's all right My Lord. It was my honor."

Arthur smiled as he turned and reached for Excalibur. He knew it was not really polite to wear a sword at a banquet, but Alexander's words made him put it on anyway. Such a powerful weapon should not be laying around. He thought the boy had left until he suddenly heard a gasp behind him.

"What?" Arthur asked as he turned around, eying the room around him. "Alvain, what's wrong?" the prince asked as he looked at the boy.

"That sword..." the boy said. "It's...it's beautiful."

Arthur's worry seized as he took the sword in his hands so the boy could examine it further. He remembered his own reaction when he had seen the sword for the first time, so he understood the boy's admiration.

"It's the best sword I've ever had." Arthur confirmed.

"It's magical." Alvain said as he stared up at Arthur.

"Yes." Arthur said again as he put the sword away. "Apparently, my future Court Sourcerer and his dragon made it."

Alvain suddenly smiled a full blown smile.

"See, things will be different when you are king!"

And with that last vote of confidence the boy bowed one last time and guided the prince to his Queen.

**You guys saw the Morgana-thing coming, didn't you? ;)  
**


	14. 15 Compensation

**I'm glad the Morgana thing wasn't so obvious as I thought it would be. Guess I'm still able to su****r****prise you guys sometimes. ;)**

**Sorry for the ones who don't like a good Morgana because they want to follow the show or the legend. There is just no way I can picture the loving friendly Morgana from the first season like that smirking ****traitorous**** bitch from the ****th****i****r****d. Sorry, no can do. I love the character to much for that. **

**Anyway, a big virtual hug to all you reviewers, and on with the next chapter!**

_**15 Compensation**_

In the meantime Merlin's servant, Elias, had come back to make sure Merlin hadn't been to quick in sending him away and really didn't need anything else. Merlin assured the boy he had all he needed but when he said he could have the rest of the evening off, the boy twitched his hands nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, My Lord Emrys... It's just. My Lady Alora asked me to keep you company until the banquet starts."

Merlin sighed. Apparently being the almighty Emrys didn't mean the old sorceress trusted him any more then she did any other of his companions. Not that he could blame her or didn't understand. As Morgana had said, this was the only place where people with magic, people like him, didn't have to be afraid of Uthur's prosecution and hatred towards their very being. And he _was _the servant of his , he had hoped they would not see Arthur as the son of the father, but as the man he was, and the king he would one day become. A grin came to his face as he thought back to when he had first met Arthur and how he had thought about the crowned Prince at the time.

In the meanwhile the young servant was still twitching his hands, clearly uncomfortable he had to tell one of the most powerful sorcerers of all time his mistress did not trust him.

Merlin smiled at the boy reassuringly as he suddenly thought of something.

"Don't worry Elias, it's fine. Tell me, what do you think about a competition shaping smoke?"

-Sent by a king-

A few hours later Camelot's delegation was reunited in another great hall with a beautiful large wooden table and heavy matching chairs. It seemed they were not the only ones invited for dinner.

Apart from the servants, there were also several other people, showing some kind of proud and nobility, but most of all wisdom in their eyes. Most looked kind and friendly at Gwen and Merlin, curious at Alexander, Elena, Lancelot and Percival, but downright suspicious at Arthur, who was still wearing Excalibur.

Suddenly the other members of the court rose, and when Merlin followed their example, he saw Morgana entering the room, wearing the most beautiful dress, and Alora following suit. Morgana smiled and as she sat, the other people followed her example.

Alora was sitting on Morgana's right hand, with Elena and Alexander next to her, Lancelot and Percival next to them, while Gwen, Arthur and Merlin were sitting on her left hand. Morgana's eyes crossed Merlin's for a second before she turned herself towards her old handmaiden, now wearing a beautiful and probably expensive dress. Merlin grinned when he remembered the look on Arthur's face as Gwen had joined them. His eyes had almost popped out of their sockets as he had stuttered to Gwen how beautiful she looked. And Merlin had to admit, she looked amazing. Like a princess.

"I hope you like the dress I sent you." Morgana told her smiling.

"I do, My Lady. You shouldn't have." Gwen said, clearly uncomfortable, but Morgana quickly cut her off, putting her hand on Gwen's.

"But I wanted to. And please, there is no need to call me that."

Gwen smiled at the frequency of that sentence lately.

"You are here as my friend." Morgana added.

She then turned towards Elena, who was wearing a similar dress to Morgana's. Just like the queen she was wearing her dark hair up, displaying an almost strange familiarity.

"And I trust the accommodations are satisfactory?"

Elena smiled a full blown smile, seemingly for the first time completely at ease since her arrival in this time.

"They are, my Queen."

Merlin saw Alexander bow towards Elena and whisper something in her ear. The girl's smile widened as she turned herself towards her friend and answered something Merlin couldn't hear. He smiled as he thought that maybe, a prophecy might be wrong this time.

Morgana's eyes than turned to the other side of the table, eyeing her adoptive brother and the peculiar sword he was wearing. Misinterpreting her look he quickly tried to explain.

"I'm sorry for wearing a sword to your table Morgana. In normal circumstances it's impolite at best, but given the tense circumstances between our kingdoms it's downright provoking."

"If you realize the impact of your actions," an old man at the end of the other side of the table suddenly said, standing, "why bring it?"

Arthur was about to answer when Morgana did it for him, clearly a little annoyed.

"Do you not feel the power, Sir Sarco, vibrating of this sword?" The old man quickly sat back down.

"A sword with this kind of power must be wielded with great care. This sword has no match and it has been appointed to Arthur. It would bring great evil must it be wielded by another. Do not forget; only those true of heart can pass the gates of Avalon. I think the sword is in good hands."

Morgana finished, smiling at Arthur reassuringly.

"Besides, I doubt if I could even touch the sword before being hit by at least ten different enchantments." Arthur added, his voice making it clear that he did not like the situation either, as according to him almost everyone at this table was armed, and clearly outnumbering him.

Sarco smirked before bowing his head, indicating he got the point.

Lastly Morgana turned towards Merlin, but without saying a word she motioned to one of the servants and the first course was served.

During dinner Morgana introduced them to the other guests, mostly Avalon's council, and asked how things were in Camelot. Apart from telling her about Uthur's mad quest in search for her, Arthur did not break the subject of her disappearance. Eventually, when the last traces of the dessert were cleared, Morgana finally turned towards her adoptive brother.

"You have been very patient, Arthur. I have not forgotten your question from earlier, though I'm afraid I don't have a short answer to that."

"I'll take the long one." he said, as he leaned forward.

Morgana sighed. "Very well. It started I think about two years ago, when I started having these nightmares Gaius treated me for. I noticed things I dreamt about sometimes came partly true. I feared I had magic and shared my concern with Gaius. He assured me, in an attempt to protect me with no doubt, I was imagining things, and I believed him. Until the day I started that fire in my chambers, that is."

"You started that fire?" Arthur asked shocked.

"Not intentionally of course." Morgana answered. "But I dreamt of fire, and the next thing I knew my room was on fire. It was from then on I knew, that no matter what Gaius said, I had magic. I was afraid, Arthur. Afraid Uther might find out and what he might do to me, afraid I was a monster, afraid of what I might do to others. Merlin knew about my worries and arranged for me to meet with the druids."

"Merlin did what?" Arthur suddenly cut in, turning to his manservant on his right hand.

Merlin looked at Morgana uncomfortably, knowing the worst part had yet to come.

"He tried to help me. I didn't know what to do, and the druids did help me. Neither of us could predict Uther would react the way he did, otherwise I would never have gone."

It was silent for a while as everyone thought about all those lives that had been lost, and three people felt a pang of guilt as they looked back to that day.

"I hated Uther after that. What had those people done to him to deserve such a fate? Slaughtered!" Morgana's eyes burned with anger as she looked right in front of her.  
"When Mordred introduced me to Alvarr I didn't feel so alone anymore. When they failed…I lost the only people who really understood how I was feeling. And when Morgause returned to Camelot…"

"You didn't feel so alone anymore." Arthur finished.

Morgana nodded. "Merlin thought I didn't get affected by the spell because of my magic, and in a way it was. It was only later he figured out that the simple possession of magic had nothing to do with it. He thought I was responsible for the curse that rested upon Avalon. But he was wrong. It was my sister, Morgause…"

"Your what?" Arthur once again cut in.

"Yes Arthur. I knew of her plans, but I didn't know the full extinct of it. I only wanted Uther's dead, as he wants mine and all of my kin's."

Now Arthur was really lost for words.

"You…?"

"Merlin poisoned me. In order to save the kingdom. He gave Morgause the antidote and in exchange she had to lift the curse"

Arthur shot Merlin an incredulous look "You poisoned Morgana?"

"It was the hardest thing I ever had to do." the servant said, fidgeting but looking Morgana straight in the eyes.

"I know." she said looking back "We were friends, but our paths had gone different ways. Morgause took me here to recover. When I did, I wanted to know more, to learn about my magic, to practice my skills. I studied, started to read the old inscriptions, the prophecies. In those I discovered my true heritage. I had two paths to choose from. And although it caused me much pain, I could not follow Morgause on hers."

"What are you talking about Morgana?" Arthur couldn't help but ask.

"I'm talking about my destiny… and the destruction of Camelot."

The room was filled with silence for a second after that confession.

"Excuse me?" Arthur finally managed to say.

"In one I would be the one who brings back magic to Camelot and brings an end to the cruelty of the Pendragon's rule."

Arthur looked at her in shock.

"In the other I would choose not to. I would rule Avalon, as the oldest sister Le Fay and the rightful heir to the throne. I turned my back on my kinsmen in Camelot, knowing that a better time would come for them as another, more powerful sorcerer would bring magic back in a way of peace."

Elena smiled as she added "And by choosing that path, magic will flourish once more."

Morgana smiled.

"I still can't believe you're a sorceress" Arthur said, slowly shaking his head.  
"Why?" he suddenly asked, his head snapping up and looking in Morgana's direction.

"It's not something I chose Arthur. It's not something I can change or choose not to be. I'm born this way, and I'm not ashamed of it any more."

It was silent for a while before Gwen's hand now covered Morgana's.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that alone, My lady."

Morgana smiled as she squeezed Gwen's hand.

"I…" Everyone turned to look as Arthur started to speak.

"I know it's a lot to process all at once Arthur. I don't expect a response to all of this just yet." Arthur looked relieved when she said that, and Merlin could all but see the wheels turn in the Crowned prince's head.

"Now," Morgana started again. "What is the reason for your coming here?" she asked. "The vision becomes unclear after your arrival."

Elena smiled. "That would be because of Alexander and me."

Morgana turned towards the sorceress from the future as she began to explain.

"Alexander and I are from the future."

"A future where Arthur is king, and magic restored." The young man added.

The last clatter that was still filling the room immediately seized. Elena's face split into a smile, but it quickly faltered as she remembered the story she had to tell.

"In that future Albion is at war."

"Euhm, excuse me, Albion? You told me Camelot was under attack." Arthur immediately interjected.

Now it was Alexander's turn to smile. "We told you your kingdom was at war. And that will behold much more than Camelot alone, Arthur."

Arthur looked actually stunned at that, his mouth slight agape.

Elena continued with a small smirk on her face.

"We come from a time were magical and non-magical creatures all life together and in peace with each other. The King, Court Magician and their wives opened a school to guide children with the gift, to learn them how to use it, and one day use it for the greater good. There are however people who couldn't forgive Uther's prosecution and the people of Camelot. They joined King Bayren of Avian, one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world…"  
she added, although if the murmurs in the hall were any indication the name was not unknown in this circle.  
"who happened to have a very powerful ally at his side. One of a race people thought that had not survived the great purge, except for one, that was only tamed a few weeks ago."

All eyes turned to Merlin after that, who was only glad Arthur thought they were looking at him and looked down rather quickly.

"I speak of course about the dragons."

"There is another one?" One of the other counsel members asked, clearly shocked.

"Yes." Elena confirmed. "Bayren sent several knights during the great purge to this side of the isle to save the noble breed. Many of them were caught by Uthur's knights, and executed, but one of them returned, with what looked like the last dragon egg, except for the one the king of Camelot locked into his cave. Without the warm breath of it's mother, it took many difficult spells and many years to hatch, but when it did, Bayren raised it, making sure the creature did not forget who was responsible for his kinds extinction. 20 years passed and when Bayren and his followers believed to be powerful enough to defy Camelot, they attacked."

At this point Elena was having a hard time telling her story, and she looked down to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes as she thought back to the world she had left behind. Arthur frowned as she did not seem to have had a hard time when she was telling the story to Camelot's counsel.

Alexander's hand shot out to cover Elena's as he continued.

"Albion will fall. Bayren trained his knights for this ultimate goal, while Albion has lived in peace for so long, our knights have no answer to their overwhelming numbers. Hatred has seeped in many sorcerers hearts so they with magical powers outnumber the sorcerers on our side with three to one."

"Well, can you blame them?" Someone suddenly asked.

As Merlin turned his head to look who had spoken, he saw it was the same man that had opposed to Arthur wearing Excalibur.

"We have been persecuted and hunted down by Uthur and his men for years."

"But it's not Uthur and his men they're attacking anymore." Merlin objected. "Arthur is king in their time."

"Still, can you blame those who would want…"

"Revenge?" Elena asked daringly.

"Compensation." The man offered smugly.

"Compensation? You think human lives are as coins, replaceable and tradable?" Alexander suddenly intervened passionately.  
"Bayrens men do not limit themselves to the ones guilty of that prosecution. They kill everyone who gets in their way; magic-users and common people. Children. Do not speak of things you do not understand or not have seen for yourself. Bayren's men are not looking for compensation. They are looking for death."

The silent knights words shocked them all into silence. Arthur's calm voice was the first to break it.

"I don't know what kind of king I will be. I would like to believe I will be fair and just. I would like to believe people will feel safe and respected in my rule. And they will be proud to have me as their king. I cannot see the future, but I will not make the same mistakes as my father did. I'm sure I'll make enough of my own."

It was not a promise that magic would be allowed again, but just like the druid boy's escape, it carried a message of hope.

Suddenly Elena cut in.

"When Bayren attacked the city, he gave the people the choice to surrender, to join his side and leave the city before battle. No one left."

"You are the kind of king we would die to protect. The kind of king who would die to protect us. All of us." Alexander clarified.

Arthur nodded, his emotions almost shining through his carefully stoic mask.

"You are not to blame for the sorcerers joining Bayren's men. I guess some people just need…compensation."

Alexander continued as he stared the man at the end of the table down. At least he had the decency to look away.


	15. 16 Forgiving nightmares

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update these past few days. Got stuck in real life -don't you just hate it when that happens?-.**

**Anyway, on with the next chapter. Let's see what Morgana really has to say to the person that poisoned her...  
**

_16 Forgiving nightmares_

The rest of the banquet went down rather uneventful.

Elena still didn't explain her strategy as to how she was planning to take the egg from Bayren, she only said she needed the queen's help on this quest. Morgana was quick to agree, much to the discomfort of Alora, who had protested profoundly at Morgana leaving Avalon, but was eventually overruled by her queen. She would take care of Avalon in Morgana's absence.

Eventually, and not a moment too soon, the meeting was lifted and they were escorted back to their chambers. They would leave at first light, but somehow Merlin was grateful for at least this one night in a real bed. He was just about to fall onto the big soft bed in the middle of the room when a soft knock resounded of his chamber door.

He groaned as he dragged himself to the door, and was surprised as to when he opened it, Morgana was waiting in the dimly lit corridor. All sleep suddenly gone Merlin could only open and close his mouth as Morgana smiled.

"There were some things I wanted to discuss with you that couldn't be said at dinner. Can I come in?"

"I…euhm…Sure." He stuttered as he moved out of her way.

She swiftly made her way into his room. He let out a shuttering breath while he closed the door.

Things had always been quite complicated between the two of them. Don't get it wrong, he never felt awkward around the noble beauty, but sometimes late at night, in the consolation of his own bed, he had wondered how it was possible that such a beautiful young noble woman, Uthur Pendragon's ward no less, was willing to risk her life on such a dangerous quest as to save his village. Was willing to risk everything she had to help him break out the druid boy. How such a woman could be his friend.

And still, that was what she had been. And then he had poisoned her.

And now she was here, queen of Avalon, an island protected by mythical creatures and powerful priestesses of the old religion.

After a while, he still hadn't turned, not sure he was ready to face her alone just yet.

"Merlin." She said his name, apparently asking him to start the conversation she had came for.

"You were about to destroy Camelot. I did not have another choice." He said, his back still towards her.

"I know that. And yet you're feeling guilty."

Suddenly he turned, tears in his eyes.  
"You were my friend Morgana. Do you have any idea how hard it was to see you struggle for air, struggle for life, knowing I was responsible for that?"

"You are not a killer Merlin." she said.

And suddenly the guilt, fair and regret he felt only a moment ago were gone, replaced by a sudden rage he hadn't felt in a very long time.

"Then why did you do it Morgana? Why did you make me do it?"

"Not everyone is so forgiving or such a good person as you are Merlin. As you noticed today at dinner, not everyone is so forgiving for the murder of their kin."

Merlin's eyes widened.

"Seriously Emrys, did you really think I didn't know by now?"

"I…I…" he stuttered.

"The signs were there all along, I don't know how I could have missed them before. And I know why you didn't reveal your secret to me… and I don't blame you for that. I was still looking for a path to follow, while you had already found and embraced your fate. You're an extraordinary man Merlin, and one day you will become so much more. I'm not proud of what I did, but I like to think that by choosing this path, becoming queen of Avalon instead of fighting for Camelot's throne I'm making up for my mistakes."

She paused as she took a few steps closer to him.

"You have no reason to trust me Merlin, except for the memory of a good friendship I once hope to restore."

And with that she left a very confused warlock behind in his room.

-Sent by a king-

All hope of sleep gone after his conversation with Morgana, Merlin decided to use his new freedom to take a walk around the castle to clear his mind, only to find Arthur at the castle walls, staring out over the misty lake.

"Can't sleep either?" he asked as he came to stand next to the prince.

Arthur took a while to answer. "I still can't believe Morgana is a sorceress. And a powerful one at that. Queen of Avalon for God's sake."

"I know…" Merlin said.

"Yes, you did." Arthur said meaningfully.

Merlin was silent for a while. "But still…that doesn't make her another person, now does it?" He asked, thinking about more than Morgana as he said this.

"Yes Merlin, it does. I mean, she's…"

"Your sister?"

"Yes. But also so much more." Arthur let out a frustrated sigh. "When did things get so complicated?" he asked.

"I guess that's just how life is." Merlin answered, following Arthur's example and leaning over the castle walls.

"Listen to you Merlin. Like you would know. Life is easy for a servant." Arthur said.

"Trust me, not as easy as it seems." Merlin answered darkly.

A look of understanding crossed Arthur's features. "You poisoned her." He said. No accusation, just a statement.

"Yes." Merlin simply answered as he stared ahead over the still water.

"Yet, you gave her a chance to escape, to survive."

Again, a statement, but Merlin answered nevertheless.

"Yes."

"Why? If you were so certain she was the one responsible for the attack on Camelot, why let her escape?"

And to the one question Arthur expected an answer for, Merlin could not give it.

-Sent by a king-

He was no longer thundering over golden grain fields or sunny seas, instead green strikes of a thick forest flashed underneath him. It was also less warm where he was now, instead of the sun warming his scales, the foggy mist damped his wings as he flew over a misty lake.

"_Merlin_"

-Sent by a king-

That is how Merlin woke that morning after a too short night. Grumpy and not at all rested he threw his clothes on and made sure his things were ready to leave once again.

-Sent by a king-

Barely one hour after the sun had come up the party was ready to leave.

Morgana's white mare stood proud and noble next to Arthur's brown one, not once impatiently scraping her hoofs as her mistress prepared herself. Merlin was putting some things Arthur had forgotten to pack in his bag when she came to stand next to him.

"He's lucky to have you, you know." she said quietly.

"I'm his servant. Servants clean up after their masters." he said curtly.

He didn't know when the roles suddenly had been reversed. Surely, shouldn't he feel guilty and she be angry? And still, he couldn't deny the boiling anger inside of him.

"You're not just his servant Merlin." He looked her in the eyes as he answered.

"No. I'm not. But friends watch each others back too."

She smiled sadly as she turned and walked back to her horse.

"I guess you think she deserved that." Alora suddenly said from behind him, her perceiving eyes piercing his.

"Don't you?" he asked.

"I think she deserves some credit after agreeing to come on a quest that is not her own and could easily get her killed. Which wouldn't be the first time." Alora answered.

Merlin looked down, suddenly feeling a little bit guilty. He was not the person to hold grudges or to purposely hurt someone.

"I hope he becomes the fair king you think he will be." The old woman suddenly said, looking over to where Arthur was talking to Alexander.

"He will. I know he will." Merlin almost whispered.

She nodded but continued as if she hadn't heard him. "A lot of people are willing to die for him. A lot of people have died for him. I just hope this journey will not add more to that list." And with that last warning and a perceiving glance, Alora made her way to her queen.

After a few final preparations they were finally ready to go. Avalon's counsel was seeing them off, Alora wearing a small silver ring like a crown around her head, revealing a lonely gem on her forehead, respectively the all seeing eye of the queen she now represented.

"Bring her back safely." The old woman said, the weight of her task and her apprentice's departure obviously weighing on her.

"I will." Arthur said, not noticing Alora's look had not been directed to him, but to the young warlock behind him.

And with that, the party left Avalon to a destination none of them really wanted to think about.


	16. 17 Duty

**Yay, another wave of story alerts. You made my day people! xD Thanks!  
**

_17. Duty_

It was a silent ride, to say the least, mostly because the most talkative companion's mind was elsewhere. Ever since they had left Avalon, Merlin had a strange feeling, and now and then, when he would look up, he could swear he sometimes heard the sound of wings, or saw the edge of a tail out of the corner of his eye.

Elena and Alexander were riding in front, with Arthur and Morgana next, Merlin and Guinevere following them, while Lancelot and Percival closed the row.

"Any other surprises you forgot to mention, like the giant beasts that attacked us yesterday?"

Arthur asked Elena after they had stopped for lunch. She smiled when she looked at him over her shoulder.

"Nothing you should be worried about."

"Those mountains seem kind of a problem." Percival remarked from behind them.

Elena's head snapped to the mountains a little west, the direction they were going.

"That…that's not possible."

She muttered, looking at Alexander before her eyes went back to the mountains in front of them. It was the first time since they had left Camelot Merlin saw anything like doubt on the two young people's face.

"What is?" Arthur demanded, at the same time as Morgana, calmer than her adoptive brother, asked.  
"What's wrong?"

"It's not possible." Alexander muttered this time. "I studied the maps for days myself."

"What?" Arthur asked again.

"There is supposed to be a valley over there." Elena finally explained to her fellow travelers.

"What!" Arthur said again, seemingly stuck on repeat.

"How is that possible?" Lancelot asked from the back.

"There is no way an entire mountain can disappear in just twenty seven years." Percival added.

"Not naturally anyway." Morgana added silently.

"You think this was the work of magic?" Merlin asked her.

"What else can it be?" Elena whispered.

"So, where do we go from here?" Gwen suddenly cut in the conversation.

"Those mountains go on for miles. Going around them would take weeks." Elena said.

"So we go over them." Alexander said, stunning everyone in silence.

"Over those?" Arthur asked incredulous, staring at the mountains in front of them.

"There is no way of passing those." Lancelot said as he followed Arthur's example and stared at the mountains.

"We don't have another choice." Alexander countered. "By the time we reach the next valley Bayren's scouts will surely have reported to Bayren about our coming, and all of this will have been for nothing. There is no way we can defeat Bayren without this element of surprise."

The group was silent for a while as they pondered over his words.

"Well, than what are we waiting for?" Morgana asked as she motioned her horse forwards. "I'd rather have a decent camp if I have to pass the night over there."

The others followed suit, not liking the thought she had just voiced.

Arthur looked one last time at the mountains, than back at Lancelot, shook his head, but finally followed his companions on the narrowing path.

-Sent by a king-

The road up was ice cold, but nothing compared to the temperatures they experienced once the sun had completely disappeared behind the mountain's top, approximately an hour from where they built camp. They had gone on long after they had agreed to built camp, hoping they would find a better place more up, like a cave or some other kind of shelter. When that did not seem to be happening, they settled for a small cove and a wall of snow Lancelot, Percival, Arthur and Alexander had built around them.

In the meanwhile Gwen had been trying to start a fire with the wood they had taken from the forest earlier. Her fingers were so cold, she could barely hold the flints.

"Here, let me." Elena offered, but before Gwen could gratefully hand her the stones, the sorceress stuck out her hand.  
"_Forbærn _" she whispered, her eyes turning into a topaz color, as a fire suddenly started to flare by the wind the wall of snow still not seemed to hold.

Elena smiled as she turned towards Gwen, and the handmaiden just sent her a grateful smile before warming her hands near the fire.

In the meanwhile Merlin and Morgana were caring for the horses, since they knew the rest of their journey would be hopeless if one of them were lost. They worked next to each other, a comfortable silence between them, and when they were ready both turned smiling to the fire.

"It's going to be a chilly night." Percival said as he came to sit near the fire, where Gwen was making dinner, and warmed his hands, frozen from shoveling the icy snow.

"Freezing would be more accurate" Arthur added as he followed the big man's example.

"Need your royal pre-warmed bed, My Lord?" Merlin asked mockingly, grinning.

"Yes Merlin, that would have been great!" Arthur said sarcastically as he threw some snow across the small shelter they had created to his manservant.

"Oy!" that one screamed, as he was hit squarely in the face.

Arthur smirked across the fire. He was sure he would have gotten that back, if everyone had been able to still feel their fingers or toes.

It was good to have something hot inside of them, even though the simple meal could not warm the six companions. Merlin observed his friends as they divided themselves in pairs, nodding off around the fire. Arthur had taken another one of his red capes bearing Camelot's crest -Merlin wasn't sure how many he had packed- and put it around Gwen, just when Alexander had taken out his own cloak bearing the dragon and sword's crest and put it around Elena.  
While Gwen had looked grateful and put her head on Arthur's shoulder, like she had done a few nights ago, Elena had initially refused the cape, saying Alexander needed it as much as she did, until he had come to sit next to her, and put the cloak around the two of them, taking her in his arms.

"Arthur must be so proud of him in the future." Merlin heard Morgana say as she came to sit beside him, returning from a quick check on the horses.

Merlin watched Gwen with her head on Arthur's shoulder, Elena and Alexander mirroring the couple almost exactly. Only then the meaning of Morgana's words seeped in. Merlin looked at her in shock

"How did you…?" he asked her, stunned.

"The same way you did." she answered as she looked back at the couples in front of them.

Merlin's mouth twitched. "I forgot you were so observant." he said quietly.

Morgana smiled. "He is just so much like them." She said.

Merlin nodded thoughtfully. "Yes…Yes he is."

"I'm just glad Gwen and Arthur will finally end up together. Love shouldn't be about status and rules. It should be just like this, two people who love each other."

Merlin nodded. "Or prophesies." He added quietly.

"Excuse me?" Morgana asked non-comprehending.

"Love shouldn't be about prophesies either." Merlin repeated.

"What do you mean?" the queen of Avalon asked again, still not understanding what he was saying.

"Elena and Alexander. They can't be together. Elena has been prophesized to be the one to unite Albion and Avian by marriage."

Morgana was quiet as that reality sunk in. "That's just not right." she said.

"There is no right or wrong." Merlin said, subconsciously quoting Kilgarrah. "Only what is and what is not."

"Does she know?" Morgana asked after a while.

Merlin nodded. "Yes. She knows."

It was silent for a while, both absorbed by the enormity and unfairness of fate, until Merlin noticed Morgana was fidgeting beside him. He had never seen her twist her fingers nervously before.

"Merlin." she began, her hands folded now and her voice the example of calm.

"It's okay Morgana." He said, sighing. "You apologized, I apologized. There is nothing more to say."

She smiled at him, gratefully. "Thank you Merlin." she said, and he knew it was for more than just letting her get off the hook.  
It was for stopping her, for making her realize she did not want this. For being her friend.

When Arthur nodded off to much and almost got caught in the fire, they all turned quickly to their bedrolls, which were strategically placed between the still ongoing fire and the horses, who miraculously seemed to stay warm, all wishing this night would be over soon.

_-Sent by a king-_

"_We are not going to make it.__"__ Arthur sighed, sitting on his place at the round table. _

_The table was emptier than normal, and that sight weighed on Elena as she knew it would never be complete again._

_"__Arthur__…"__ An older Merlin tried to intervene. _

_"__No Merlin__…__You know it, I know it, but what__'__s worse, the men feel it.__"_

_No one spoke. No one could deny it. _

_"__There must be something we can do.__"__ Lancelot suddenly said. _

_Arthur sighed. __"__There is.__"__ He sent Merlin a troubled look. _

_"__Arthur, are you sure__…"__ that one started to ask. _

_"__We don__'__t have another choice Merlin.__"__ The king responded softly, obviously not liking this mysterious solution either. __"_

_Father, what are you talking about?__"__ Alexander suddenly asked, not in the mood for half words or riddles. _

_"__Merlin created a spell, a powerful spell to go back to where this all started.__"_

_"__A transportation spell to the heart of Avian?__"__ Lancelot asked non-comprehending. __"__Surely, that would have come in handy a few months ago, but Bayren__'__s army is no longer located in Avian, Arthur. They__'__re here.__"_

_"__I__'__m aware Lancelot.__"__ Arthur said, sending a pointed look at the knight. __  
"__I didn__'__t mean a transportation spell. I meant a spell that could actually take someone back in time to hold off the attack before it even began.__"_

_Silence filled the room as everyone stared at their king in shock. They had seen Merlin do many amazing things, the one a little crazier or creepier than the other, but what Arthur described now, transcended every knights mind. _

_"__I__'__ll go.__"__ Percival suddenly said as he stood. _

_"__No.__"__ Arthur cut off the man__'__s offer.  
__"__It shows a lot of courage of you to volunteer, Perce, but I already have someone in mind for this dangerous task at hand. Actually, I was thinking about two someones.__"_

_He said as he looked in Elena and Alexander__'__s direction. _

_"__Arthur, no.__"__ Lancelot suddenly intervened. __"__You cannot send them. We need them here. Elena is one of the only powerful sorceress we have left, and Alexander__…__He__'__s your only son, Arthur. Your only heir.__"_

_Arthur sighed as he nodded. __"__I know.__"__  
Suddenly his eyes found those of his son. __"__One way or the other, he will shape the future of this kingdom.__"_

_"__But what about__…"__ Percival started to say, until Merlin interrupted him, staring intently at the two young people in front of him. _

_"__Don__'__t you two have anything to say about this?__"_

_They looked at each other briefly. _

_"__We both know our duty to our people and kingdom.__"__ Alexander said. _

_"__We will act upon it.__"__ Elena continued as she squared her shoulders. _

_Merlin sighed as he nodded and eventually looked down. __"__As I knew you would.__"_


	17. 18 Allies

**A long awaited chapter for many of you... xD**

**Enjoy!**

_18. Allies_

The next morning they were gone before the sun had even come up. Not that they would have noticed, as far up the mountain as they were, constantly covered in a cloud of mist. Merlin was sure he had lost all of his toes, and Percival told them he was only glad they were back on their warm horses, since his toes and fingers weren't the only things in his anatomy he didn't feel anymore.

The way down from the top was even more cold than their excursion yesterday had been, if that were even possible. It had probably more to do with the fact they were already frozen to the bone because of their dangerously freezing night on the mountain.

The sun did not go down fast enough for Merlin that day. He was exhausted. After all, he hadn't had a proper night sleep since they had left Camelot. So to say he was glad when Elena announced the path would soon cross a small village with a local inn, would have been an understatement. Even Arthur, who normally would have objected since they were far more likely to be recognized in a place like this, said nothing as they entered the small town.

Merlin could all but feel the warmth of the inn and the softness of a real bed, until the door suddenly swung open and a man fell in front of their feet. With one quick look Merlin analyzed the situation, as two men followed the first one out of the door, towering over him, while he stood and brushed the dust of his clothes. One of them raised his arm to hit the first man, but with one swift movement, Arthur blocked the blow, stepping in the man's way.

"Two against one." he observed. "That's not an honorable fight."

The two men looked at the stranger, now coming up beside Arthur, like challenging them, and back at Camelot's party behind the two men.

"We will finish this later!" One of them growled to the man next to Arthur, before spitting at the knight's feet and turning away from the inn.

The stranger beside Arthur looked after them and snorted.

"Thanks mate." He said as he clapped Arthur on the shoulder and stepped back inside.  
"I'm Gwaine." he continued as he helped another man up. "And this is…"

"Elyan!" Gwen suddenly said, making her way past Arthur.

"Right." Gwaine said, looking at Gwen, a huge grin spreading across his face.  
"History?" he asked his friend smirking, who just stood there, mouth slightly agape.

"Gwen?" He eventually managed to get out, clearly surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Gwen, who is this?" Arthur than asked, his impatience and curiosity getting the better of him.

"This is Elyan. He is my brother."

"Your…" was as far as Arthur got before Alexander intervened.

"Maybe it would be better if we discussed this in a room somewhere?" he suggested.

Suddenly something seemed to dawn on Elyan as he looked at Arthur, and he started to bow his head.

"Your high…" was as far as he got before Arthur took him by the shoulder and pulled him up, frantically looking around if anyone had seen the exchange.

"That sounds like a good idea." He said as he started to push Elyan towards the stairs.

"Sire?" The latter one asked confused.

"Up!" was all Arthur answered as he literally pushed the man up the stairs while throwing Lancelot some coins to pay for the rooms.

Once upstairs Arthur sighed and sank heavily onto the bed.

"Care to share?" Gwaine asked Elyan as he plopped down on the first available chair. He had been up on his feet al day...there was just no room at the bar anymore these days! And besides, if things got to a fight, it was always handy to have a chair withing range.

Arthur stood and answered in Elyan's place.

"My name is Arthur Pendragon, Crown Prince of Camelot and this is Morgana, Queen of Avalon." he began as he motioned towards Morgana at the other end of the room, who bowed her head in acknowledgement.

Elyan's eyes widened as he looked at Morgana, and than back to his sister. Last thing he knew, she had been the king of Camelot's ward's handmaiden. Gwaine did not look impressed.

"Over there are Lancelot and Percival, two of our companions, Elena and Alexander, our two other companions, and over here is Merlin, my manservant, and Guinevere…"

"My sister." Elyan added. Arthur nodded.

"Wow, so a bunch of royals and their household, is it?" Gwaine said. "Wouldn't expect you guys to sleep in a place like this, but whatever you please…"

Merlin smiled. For some reason he liked this Gwaine-person.

"What are you doing here Gwen?" Elyan asked, looking at his sister worried.

"Obviously they are on some kind of quest or something, trying to keep low." Gwaine said again, taking a gulp of his mead.

Lancelot neared the man from behind, his sword half out of his sheath.

"What do you know of this?" he asked menacingly.

"A lot more than I did a few moments ago."

Gwaine said as he cast one look at Lancelot's sword before shifting his attention back to his tanked of mead.

"For one, I know magic is involved, Queen of Avalon and all…" he said motioning towards Morgana.

"…as well as danger, since touchy over here likes to draw his sword…" again, a nod with the tanked towards Lancelot.

"…and it probably isn't authorized by the king of Camelot, since his son is here without any form of back up from his knights." Gwaine concluded, a last nod directed in Arthur's direction.

"And I know you could probably use an extra sword." He said, adding it as an afterthought as he finished his mead.

Merlin couldn't help but laugh at Arthur's stunned face.

"And what makes you think you could be of use?" The prince asked as soon as he had somewhat recovered.

"Well I don't know, but since this mission is supposed to be a secret, wouldn't it be bad to just leave me here, now I know everything about it?" Gwaine asked as he sat on the bed.

"Not as bad as taking a traitor or a mercenary, who could cross us when he gets a better offer." Arthur contradicted.

"We could always just kill you." Percival offered, towering over Gwaine.

The latter one just smiled as he looked up and nodded. "Yes, or you could do that."

Elena smiled as she intervened. "But we could use another sword."

Arthur stared at her. "What makes you so sure you can trust him?" he asked confused. Had she some way of reading the strangers mind?

"Because you do, in the future."

"What?" Arthur asked again, clearly confused and tired of the cryptic messages the girl was giving him.

"Let's just say Sir Gwaine wasn't entirely right when he told you, you were here without any form of backup from your knights." Elena said as she winked at Alexander before turning around and leaving for her room.

-Sent by a king-

After settling in their rooms the party reunited in the tavern below, where they shared a warm meal. Even though it wasn't anything like Evelyn's cooking, Arthur wolfed it down like he hadn't eaten in days. They had filled Gwaine and Elyan in on the so called 'mission' and though Gwaine stated that he thought 'they didn't stand a chance', he wouldn't miss it for the world. They were just about to go back upstairs and get some rest when several other guests at the inn asked an old man, close to the fire, to tell one of his stories. He obviously was a regular. Curious, Merlin leaned forward as the man started to talk.

"I'm about to tell you the sad story about a fair and rightful king, and of a once blooming kingdom, named Avian."

This peaked Arthur's interest, unlike the other costumers, who probably had already heard the story too many times, as most of them started to move back to their table, leaving several spots for Camelot's party.

"The old king had two sons,…"

"I didn't know Bayren had any sons." Arthur whispered to Elena.

"He doesn't. I think they are talking about his father. Bayren can't be older than 40 in this time." she said, curious to hear the rest of the story.

"The oldest son was raised to be the old king's successor, while the youngest son was trained to one day lead the knights of Avian. The old king wanted his sons to rule the kingdom together, one as a king, the other as it's protector. All was well in the first years of the boys' life. Both sons worked very hard to reach up to their father's expectations, sometimes a little brotherly rivalry between them, but never anything out of the ordinary. It was even known, that as the youngest son sometimes didn't take his losing well, his older brother would occasionally let him win. They were known for all kinds of mischief, and when caught were severely punished, as the king didn't think it as a proper way to behave for a future king and advisor. But he could never stay mad at them for very long. The old king was proud of his sons, and he was especially fond of his oldest, who, when the boys were caught, would always take responsibility. The boys grew and turned into men. One day a messenger from Camelot arrived. King Uther invited all magical families for a banquet in honor of the birth of his first son, Prince Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur shifted uncomfortably in his chair at the mention of his name in the story.

"The old king was suffering from a small illness, so he sent his oldest son to represent the kingdom. It was the beginning of a dark time."

The man said as his face saddened.

"It was the beginning of the Great Purge."

Arthur frowned. Surely, the man was mistaken. The Purge had already been going for several years before his birth.

"King Uther poisoned most people at the banquet, and the few who did survive, were tracked down and eventually killed."

The man was silent for a moment, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

"What happened next?" Gwen couldn't keep herself from asking, though she knew what had happened to Camelot.

The man's head snapped up to look at the girl who had asked him for the rest of the story. The lips of the man next to her were pursed into a thin line. He was used to seeing this reaction from people who heard the story for the first time.

It was a disgrace.

He smiled a sad smile.

"The old king waited for news that his oldest son had escaped and somehow survived the slaughter in Camelot. He waited for weeks, but no news came. Eventually he succumbed to the small illness that had sent his oldest son to Camelot in the first place, and men feared the powers of the Dragon Lords were lost forever."

Merlin choked in his mead, while Arthur stared at the man unbelievingly.

"Bayren is a Dragon Lord?" He finally choked out.

"Bayren?" the old man asked non-understanding before he eventually burst out laughing.  
"God no, he only wishes he was. He is a powerful sorcerer, but not a Dragon Lord. When a Dragon Lord dies, his powers transcend to his oldest son."

The old man explained.

Merlin winced. He knew that all to well.

"It was Balinor, the oldest king's son who would have inherited that power if he were still alive."

"Balinor?" Arthur asked the old man, stunned.

"Yes, Balinor." The man said as he got a far away look.  
"What a king he would have been." He silently pondered, not noticing the effect the oldest son's name had on the strangers in front of him.

"Bayren was always jealous of Balinor. No matter how powerful Bayren was, he always wanted more. Nothing like Balinor. No, nothing like Balinor at all."

"How would an old storyteller as yourself know so much of the royal household of Avian?"  
Arthur asked the man incredulous, pushing his chair closer to the fire and the old man, desperate to get to the bottom of this.

"I have not always been a storyteller, young man." The man answered as he put himself straight. "I once was the oldest son,Prince Balinor's manservant."

All Merlin could do was stare at the man in front of him. He had known his father. His father had been a royal. That made him…he didn't want to think about what that made him.

This man had known his father.

"And in some ways, I'd like to believe I was more than that, and I could call myself his friend."

Merlin swallowed.

"I was supposed to accompany him to Camelot that day." The man said, suddenly intently staring into the fire next to him.  
"But Balinor knew I hated the rough trip over the mountains. So he told me I could stay home and took another servant instead."

A single tear rolled down the man's cheek.

"What happened to Balinor?" Merlin asked quietly, though he probably knew better than the man in front of him.

But his father had been alive. Why hadn't he returned to Avian, or send a message to let them know he was still alive? Why did he choose for a life in exile when he could have been king, far away from the persecution in Camelot?

The old man's head snapped up at the voice of the young man in front of him, and he frowned as a sense of familiarity hit him.

"No one knows. Some think he was killed at the banquet, some say he made it out but was killed on one of the many raids."

"What do you think?" Merlin asked again, receiving an odd look from Arthur.

According to him, they were the only ones who knew what really happened.

"I don't know." The old man admitted, staring the young man in front of him in the eye.  
"What I do know is that no matter what happened, Balinor is dead. There is no way that, would he have heard about Bayren's tyrannous rule and the condition of his people, he wouldn't have come to the rescue. He always cleaned up Bayren's mess. This would be no exception."

They were all silent as the man spoke that last vote of confidence towards Balinor, the normal banter and rumors of the tavern banished to the background. Even Gwaine looked uncomfortable at Arthur, who was clearly affected by the story, but only Elena's eyes found Merlin's, knowing exactly how he must feel. Saying that no one was in the mood for talking or drinking another tank of mead after that, would have been an understatement, and slowly, one by one they made their way to their rooms.

Elena stayed longest, wanting to talk to Merlin about this new development, but when she saw Arthur made no intention of leaving, she left the crown prince and his servant with the old man near the fire. After staring into the fire for what seemed like hours Arthur finally got to his feet.

"Well, we'd better get some rest." he said "We still have a long journey ahead of us."

When he didn't get a reaction, he looked down, to see his manservant still staring into the flames, a distant look on his face.

"Merlin." He asked again.

"Huh?" the latter one finally said as he looked up at his prince.

Arthur frowned when he saw the paleness of the boy's face.

"I said we should get some sleep. We've got a long way to go tomorrow, and you sure look like you need it."

Merlin nodded. Arthur gave a polite short nod at the man near the fire and made his way to the stairs. Merlin was about to follow him when suddenly a hand stopped him.

"You knew him." the old man whispered fierce fully, as he took Merlin by the arm. "You knew my master. You know what happened to Balinor."

Merlin nodded. "Yes. I don't know what happened at the time of the Purge, but you are right, he is dead now."

The man looked down.

"I knew it." He said as he looked up again. "I knew he wouldn't let this happen. These ridiculous taxes or persecution of non-magical beings. I knew…"  
And suddenly his eyes were on Merlin again. "Who are you? I could have sworn when I heard your voice…and your eyes."

Merlin smiled and suddenly the man seemed to put the puzzle together.

"You are his son!" the man whispered passionately.

"Yes." Merlin answered. "Yes, I am."

He didn't know why he was saying this to the old man. Maybe it was because he was a friend of his father, or maybe just because he wanted someone, other than Gaius, to know.

The old man's withered face suddenly brightened as his eyes met Merlin's and he smiled a full blown smile.

"I knew it. I knew it the moment I saw you. You have the same kindness and passion in your eyes."

Merlin smiled.

"And you are headed for Avian, are you not?"

Merlin smiled again, not breaking his promise to Arthur by answering.

"I knew it!" The man whispered again, his face happier than Merlin had seen it the entire evening.

"I knew Balinor wouldn't let this happen, and find his way back!"

And again, Merlin just smiled, somehow his spirit lifted by the man comparing him to his father.

"Merlin!' Arthur suddenly called out to him.

"Coming!" he said, and after one last look at the old man, he left his past, and followed his future.


	18. 19 Pride

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews everyone! They really made my day. **

**Just a random observation though; most reviewers are writers of whom I'm reading/have read a story... Just noticed it and it really made me laugh. "I'll read and review yours if you read and review mine" ;)  
Or maybe writers know better than anyone else what a review means.  
Anyway, to all my fellow-writers, anonymous reviewers and random readers, thanks! Your little notes brighten my world!  
**

**Now, for asdf, who seemed to miss Morgana in the last chapter... ;)  
**

_19. Pride_

No matter how hard he tried or how sleep deprived Merlin was, sleep couldn't claim him that night. The old man's story and its revelations kept mulling through his head as the darkness of the night made way for a bright and hopefully warm sun. After a quick luxurious breakfast, compared to what they had had the other days, they were back on their horses and on their way.

The hardest and coldest part of their journey was behind them, though they were now nearing Avian's borders and had to be extra careful for scouts or passing patrols. They mostly stayed off the roads, opting for forest paths instead, not really concerned about bandits, since any bandit who would have laid an eye on them should have been wise to turn around and search for a more easy victim. For anyone who would have seen them, their reasons for visiting Avian would have been very clear. They were armed and ready.

As the day finally came to it's end they made a small camp, with an even smaller fire, which smoke was deduced by a simple but handy spell of Elena. Watches were arranged, which didn't involve Morgana, Elena or Gwen anymore, since Arthur concluded there were enough men now, and the women should get some more sleep…while they still could.

_- Sent by a king-_

"_Elena." She suddenly heard her name called out by the Court Magician. _

_She turned, her bag slung over her shoulder. _

_She had left the discussion at the Council chamber when the king had looked one last time at Alexander before doing something he rarely ever did; laying his will upon those of his knights without using any of their advisements. She knew the knights were just worried, not only for Alexander, but also for herself, but she also knew that the king was right. Alexander was the best warrior of the realm, and Elena was the strongest sorceress, except for her mentor, who was now slowly catching up on her as she made her way to the meeting point from where the spell would be recited. They were Albion's best chance. _

_"I wanted to give you something." Merlin said as he finally caught up with her and reached around his neck, under the stupid red scarf he always seemed to wear nowadays. _

_"What was it that you couldn't give me with the others around?" she asked, her voice a whisper in the great corridors. _

_"Destiny." was all he said as he unclasped a necklace around his neck and presented it to Elena in his hand. _

_She looked at it and gasped as she saw the simple dragon molded in the probably finest silver of the kingdom. It was so detailed, it almost seemed alive. She took it, still looking at it in awe. _

_"It's…" _

_"It's everything I can give you on this journey." Merlin said as he put the necklace around her neck.  
"Don't wear it in the open." he added. "It will present itself when it is most needed." _

_Elena nodded, though she didn't understand what her mentor meant, and put it under the simple shirt she was wearing. Merlin nodded approvingly and together they made their way to the council chamber once more._

_In the meanwhile Alexander looked one last time at the dragon and sword's crest on his cape, before putting it on and squaring his shoulders. _

_"Ready to go?" he suddenly heard his father's voice behind him. _

_He hadn't heard him come in. _

_He slowly turned around, and looked at his fathers face. It showed more creases and lines than Alexander had ever noticed before. _

_"I'm sorry you have to do this." Arthur said. _

_"Don't be." Alexander said, seeing how hard this already was on his father.  
"It is my duty to my people. If this is what it takes to save Albion, than this is what I shall do." _

_His father nodded approvingly. "You'll have Elena with you." _

_Alexander nodded, turning back to his bag on his bed. Suddenly his father was beside him. _

_"I got this a very long time ago." He said as he took a silver necklace from under his tunic. "I think it is time for me to pass it on." _

_As he opened his hand, Alexander saw a silver pendant shaped as the most significant sword. _

_"Father…" Alexander began, but Arthur silenced him with a simple smile. _

_"Wear it at all times. I never understood why it was so important, but I guess I do now." _

_Slowly Alexander took the pendant out of his father's hand and put it around his neck, hiding it under his tunic like his father had done before._

_ "I will never take it off." Alexander promised. Arthur smiled. _

_"Good." _

_Suddenly both uncomfortable, they turned away from each other. _

_"We should get going." Alexander said as he took his bag, but before he even knew what was happening, his father had his arms around him. _

_"It's a hug." Arthur told his son as he stiffened. "I'm sure I have given you one of these before." _

_Alexander grinned as he returned the gesture. _

_"Yeah, just not recently." _

_Arthur smiled in his son's shoulder. "Well, I should have. I'm proud of you Alex. Never forget that." _

_Alexander nodded and tightened his embrace shortly before letting go. His father smiled a watery smile as he looked his son in the eyes. _

_"Let's go."_

_The other knights were still in the Council Chamber when Merlin, Elena, Arthur and Alexander arrived. Everyone fell silent as they entered. Alexander looked all of his knights in the eyes as he made his way to the centre of the pentagram that was painted next to the round table. All of them wished him good luck, clapping him on the shoulder, or shaking his hand. All, except for the last one, his uncle Elyan. He stepped swiftly out of the line and embraced his nephew like it was his own son. _

_"Be careful Alexander. We still need you here." _

_Alexander nodded as he let his uncle go and stepped back. A little further he saw Elena embrace Gwaine, the old knight obviously having a hard time with letting his favorite go on such a dangerous mission. _

_Suddenly a thundering sound made the entire castle shiver on its foundations. _

_"The dragon is attacking." Lancelot screamed as he reached for his sword, and without any form of hesitation ran out of the room. _

_All the knights followed his example, Elyan and Gwaine trailing behind, casting one last look at the two people in the centre of the pentagram, the hope of their better future. _

_"Dad…" Alexander said as he saw his father look after the knights with a burning desire to follow them. _

_Arthur turned to his son and smiled the smallest of smiles. "I know Alexander. Our people need a king, not a warrior." _

_Alexander smiled as he nodded, and after one last look at his father, everything went black. _

_- Sent by a king-_

Elena was wakened by small moans and murmurs nearby. She slowly peeled her eyes open and looked at Morgana's sleeping roll beside her. Arthur was on one knee, bent over his adoptive sister, Lancelot, Percival and Elyan behind him and Gwen obviously concerned by his side. Only then it dawned on Elena what was happening.

"Don't wake her!" she whispered quickly.

All men turned around to look at her as she got to her feet. Alexander was beside her in seconds.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried, but immediately calmed as he saw Morgana. "Is she having a vision?" was al he asked.

"Yes," Elena confirmed. "don't wake her." she said to the others again.

"What's all this drama about?" A sleepy Gwaine complained as he and Merlin appeared from the other side of the small fire.

"Morgana is having a vision." Elena repeated as she went to sit behind Morgana's head and put her hands on either side of it. "Now be silent, she's still new to her powers. I'm going to help her through."

Everyone stared at the girl in wonder as she closed her eyes and Morgana calmed visibly. They just sat like that for half an hour, until Elena's face suddenly saddened and a tear escaped her eye. Alexander tensed as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Is she alright?" Merlin asked, looking more at Morgana than at Elena so making everyone wonder who he was really worried about.

"She's fine." Alexander answered curtly. "It's probably not a pretty vision."

Suddenly Morgana took a shuddering breath and opened her eyes, Elena slowly following her example.

"Thank you." Morgana said as she slowly got up and looked Elena into the eyes.

Elena smiled a little. "You're welcome. I also have the power of foresight. I know what it's like when you can't control it."

Morgana nodded sadly.

"Trust me, it gets better." Elena said, putting her hand on Morgana's arm.

Morgana smiled gratefully and covered the girl's hand with her own. Arthur just stared at them.

"Are you alright?" He finally seemed able to ask.

"I'm fine Arthur." Morgana said. "Just another nightmare as Gaius would have called it."

"What did you see?" Merlin asked quietly from behind.

Morgana's eyes found his in the dark and when she answered, it was as if she were saying it to him alone.

"I saw the reason why Balinor didn't return to Avian."

Merlin was stunned into silence.

"His father was sick, so it was as Fabian, his manservant, told us, Balinor went to Camelot to celebrate the birth of Uther's son instead."

Merlin noted she didn't call Arthur by name.

"He grew suspicious as he saw Uther, acting strangely as people asked him about Igraine's condition, or about seeing the child whose birth they were celebrating. Balinor spoke to several other magical families about his concern, but all of them thought he was just stressed because of his fathers illness."

"Dinner was served while Balinor was still talking to some allies of neighboring kingdoms, out on the courtyard, trying to persuade them of Uther's bad intentions. When they wanted to join their kin in the Great Hall the bad had already been done, and most lay dead on their seats."

"Balinor's warning fresh in their head, they fled, but no matter how far or how fast they were, Uther and his knights hunted them down and killed every last one of them. Slaughtered like animals, they were. Only Balinor escaped."

"For weeks he had to hide himself while seeing his friends and kin being butchered. One time he was so angry, he cried out to the sky, and before he knew what was happening, a dragon appeared. It was then he knew the fate of his father."

"Consumed by rage he fought back with the only power he had left, and he sent Kilgarrah to attack the citadel. After only a few days, Uther asked for a treaty. He asked Balinor to call the great dragon so he could end the war and make peace with the last of the noble breed."

"Balinor thought Uther had found some common sense after the death of his beloved wife. But as Balinor called for Kilgarrah, Uther captured the dragon in a cave below the castle of Camelot and condemned Balinor to death. Balinor fled once again, but loaded with guilt of sending the last dragon to it's doom, he didn't dare to return to Avian."

"Instead, Gaius helped him escape to a little village where he met a woman, and they had a son."

Merlin swallowed.

"Before the woman could tell him however, Uther heard of Balinor's hideout and once again, Balinor had to leave his home and family behind, and flee."

Tears were now streaming freely down Merlin's face, no one noticing it but Morgana, who was still staring directly at him. Arthur swallowed and was the first to break the silence.

"The old man was right. Balinor would have made a great king."

Gwen nodded, her eyes stained with tears as well. How could such a loving and caring son as Arthur come forth out such a cruel and evil man who would do those kind of things?

Alexander was the next one to speak. "Maybe we should all go and try to get some rest. We still have a few hours until sunrise, and we all know we can use the few hours sleep we have left."

The others nodded and soon everyone was making his way to his bedroll.

"Are you okay?" Morgana asked Merlin as she came to stand beside him.

"I…" was all he could say. This had just all been to much or him lately.

In two days he did not only find out his father was a royal, but also that he had been forced to leave his kingdom because of Uther. Morgana put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's all a bit much. But I thought you had a right to know."

Merlin nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

She nodded in response.

"You should get some sleep." he added as he turned from her, not wanting her to see how much her story had really affected him.

"A vision like that must have exhausted you."

"Yes, it has." she admitted and her eyes darted to the girl on the sleeping roll a little further.  
"But I was lucky Elena was here. She took the biggest part."

Merlin nodded again.

"Sometimes I wonder…" she muttered.

"What?" Merlin asked, his curiosity peaked.

"O nothing. Nothing you should worry about." Morgana said, but as she made her way to her sleeping roll, her eyes never left the mysterious girl from the future.


	19. 20 Nightmare

**Hi everyone! Sorry, I know it's been a while. I went on a skiing trip to France this week, only to discover I didn't have internet up in the mountains. Arrived home a few hours ago, and laundry will just have to wait ;)  
**

**Sorry I haven't replied to my reviews yet either. I will get to it as soon as this chapter is uploaded, but I thought you guys would prefer an update. ;)**

**Enjoy!  
**

_20. Nightmare_

They looked like the walking dead the following morning. At least, that was how Merlin felt. He was sure that must he die right now, his spirit would just continue riding his horse, not feeling the difference between the state he was now in, and his own death.

Morgana had been carefully watching him for the entire morning, and though he was touched by her concern, the continuous glances were starting to irritate him.

Luckily Elena seemed to notice his discomfort and swiftly took his place at Morgana's side, unconsciously becoming the queen's next victim.

"Are you alright?" she asked Elena concerned. "The help you gave me with that vision yesterday must have drained you."

Elena smiled. "I have been trained in my powers ever since I was a little girl. I can handle it."

Morgana nodded.

"And you still have your knight in shining amour ready to watch your back if that wasn't the case." She said, smirking.

"He would do that for anyone." Elena quickly explained, looking behind her to see Alexander staring at her like only he could.

No matter what happened, he would always be the first by her side, protecting her with his sword, and his heart.

"O please, where have I heard that one before." Morgana smiled. "His mother said exactly the same when I confronted her the first time. Difference is, she is a servant, and you are obviously not."

"Merlin told you?" Elena whispered fierce fully.

"Told me about what? About Alexander being Arthur and Gwen's son?" Morgana asked, lowering her voice a little so Gwen and Arthur wouldn't hear two rows ahead.  
"O please, you have to be as blind as a bat to not see the similarities between them."

Elena muttered something under her breath.

Morgana laughed as she caught some of it. "Yes, the looks did have a part in noticing it"

"And what makes you say I'm not a servant. It's not because I'm the Court Magician's apprentice that I'm noble. Everyone is equal in Arthur's time."

Morgana smiled. "No, it's just something I noticed yesterday. It's the way you hide your emotions when you're surrounded by other people. You put that mask over your face."

Morgana said as she glanced sideways. "Yes, that's the one I'm talking about. It's the mask you learn at court, where emotions can not only be an ally, but a weakness as well."

Elena just stared ahead of her.

"I am right, aren't I?" Morgana asked.

"Yes." Elena finally answered. "But I don't wear the mask because I think my feelings are a weakness. I wear the mask because it is unnecessary for more than one to suffer."

"You think he doesn't suffer?" Morgana asked, glancing over her shoulder to Alexander.

Elena smiled. "I always wondered how you do that." And then her smile faltered.  
"I know…" she took a deep breath. "I know he suffers as well. But I know that as he sees me suffer, he will only suffer more. I don't want to make this harder than it already is."

"Are you sure you're not suffering unnecessary?" Morgana couldn't keep herself from asking.

"You keep asking me that in the future." Elena pondered.

"But if there is one thing that I have always learned, is that no one can choose his destiny, and no one can escape it."

"We're almost nearing the city walls." Lancelot announced from up front, halting his horse.

Elena took the opportunity to send her horse forward and stand next to Arthur, making sure there was as much distance as there could be between her and Morgana's perceiving eyes.

"We should rest here." she announced. "We will attack tomorrow at dawn."

"Let's just get in now and get this over with." Gwaine complained.

Elena smiled at her old friend. "As much as I'd like to do just that," she said as she jumped off her horse. "we are all tired. This is no way to start a fight."

"But aren't we to likely to be exposed?" Arhur asked as he eyed Elena, thinking the girl was crazy if she thought he would get any rest this close to enemy territory.

It was Alexander who answered, following Elena's example and starting to unsaddle his horse. "We still have the element of surprise. Bayren has no idea we are coming, nor would he have a reason to. We will be safe tonight."

"Besides," Elena continued. "People with magic tend to get reckless."

"Hadn't noticed yet." Arthur muttered as he finally climbed down his horse.

"It wouldn't occur in his wildest dreams that anyone would dare to attack him in his own castle."

"So technically you are saying we don't have a chance?" Lancelot asked.

Elena smiled. "No. I'm saying Bayren thinks we don't have a chance."

"Great…" Arthur mumbled. "You better have one hell of a plan, or…" he stopped mid-sentence as he stared at Elena.  
"You do have a plan, don't you?" he suddenly asked.

Elena just smiled. "Who said anything about a plan?" she asked.

Arthur's face paled, than reddened in record time.

"Are you saying we came all the way out here to attack the most powerful sorcerer who has ever lived, and we don't have a plan?" he asked.

"I said we don't have a plan yet." she corrected.

"O my God." Arthur said as he staggered back and sank down. "This is just fabulous."

"We do have a plan." Alexander objected as he put his saddle down and looked at the men around him. "I am surrounded by future knights of the round table, pride of Albion." he said, as he looked every one of them in the eye. "No one has a say about our situation?"

Gwaine recovered the quickest. "Well the knight dude, that's future me, I'm me now, who clearly doesn't have those kind of brilliant thoughts."

Elena smiled. "Lancelot?" she asked, looking at the future knight.

"I…We will have to find a way to get in unseen first. Bayren probably keeps the dragon egg close by and heavily guarded, so I don't think finding it will be the hardest part. Taking it will be."

Elena smiled again as she nodded. "Percival?"

"The castle seems to be built on a rocky surface, so there are probably secret tunnels and caves underneath." This one offered.

Elena's smile widened as she nodded again and turned to Elyan.

"But if this Bayren is such a powerful sorcerer as we think he is, those will all be heavily guarded, by knights, spells or both."

"But we are not useless ourselves." Morgana added. "Besides, it's as Elena just said. Powerful sorcerers get the tendency of becoming reckless. I doubt Bayren will find the need to protect all of the tunnels by magic. Powerful he may be, it asks a lot of strength to keep those barriers up all the time."

"Knights we can fight." Arthur said, finally cutting in.

"But aren't those knights magical as well?" Merlin suddenly remembered from Elena's first story to Camelot's council.

"Magic does not make them immortal." Alexander said.

"There are four tunnels that we know of by certain under the castle walls." Elena suddenly intervened, drawing up a plan of the castle in the mud. "This one, is the closest one to the throne room, the place we think Bayren keeps the egg."

"So we should take that one." Gwen said, as she looked at the x Elena had drawn over the gate.

"It will be heavily guarded." Arthur added.

"Magically." Elena affirmed. "This one, " she continued as she pointed out another x on the map, "is the second shortest road, but the passage is narrowed since one of the tunnel walls collapsed."

"So you did your homework after all." Arthur noted as he glanced up before looking at the improvised map in front of them again.

"Do you think you would have let us go if we hadn't?" Alexander questioned him.

"This leaves us with this road, and this one." Elena continued, pointing out two different x's on either side of the map. "They are both equally long, but relatively undamaged."

"So which one are we taking?" Lancelot asked.

"All of them." Alexander answered.

"What?" Arthur said as he got up. "You want us to split up?"

"It's the only way we can make this work. If Bayren finds out we're invading his castle before we are even in the throne room, he will kill us. You will not survive that fight." Alexander tried to explain.

"And that's supposed to reassure me about splitting up?" Arthur questioned him. "And what about when we are in the throne room. We just politely ask him to hand the egg over?"

"O no. There will be a fight. That's why we have to split up, so as much people as possible will make it that far without getting caught." Elena said.

"But I thought you said we wouldn't survive a fight with Bayren if it got to it." Arthur said desperately.

"You wouldn't on your own. But I'm counting on a little bit of destiny to help us out once we're inside."

She smiled as she pointed back at the first X.

"Morgana and I will take the first tunnel." She said, as her eyes met Morgana, who nodded briefly, than looked back at the map.  
"Elyan, Gwaine and Guinevere are the smallest of us, so they will take the second one." Again, a brief nod of said people and Elena continued.  
"Percival and Lancelot will take the most eastern corridor, while finally Merlin, Alexander and Arthur take the western."

Arthur sighed as he looked back at the map and it's X's.

"I don't like it." he said as he sighed and got up. "But I guess we don't really have a choice."

"I wish we had." Elena confirmed.

Arthur nodded before he turned and went to grab his things. If he had to fight that son of a bitch that had destroyed his kingdom in the future, he could use a good night's rest.

Elena sighed as she looked around and stared at her friends sleeping peacefully around the fire. Her eyes caught Alexander's and they exchanged a smile. 'This would work.' she thought to herself as she closed her eyes. 'It had too. They hadn't made it all this way to not make it in the end.'

_-Sent by a king-_

"_My Lord." he heard Sir Leon's voice say. _

_Arthur looked up from the window, from where he was staring at the courtyard below, scattered and destroyed, full with fallen men. His fallen men. _

_"What is it Leon?" He said as he saw the old knight struggle for words. _

_"Sir Percival, My Lord…" He said, and his voice trailed off. _

_That had happened to many times the last few days. Arthur closed his eyes. Not Percival too. _

_The past days more and more of his knights had fallen. They had fought 'till their last breath, but no man could defeat the dragon or the sorcerer's army. Arthur let out a shuttering breath. _

_"Merlin." he said, his voice a mere whisper in the Council Chamber. His friend was beside him within seconds. _

_"Arthur?" he asked. _

_"Prepare the horses." The king said as his eyes went back to the courtyard below. _

_It didn't matter Merlin wasn't his servant anymore. It felt like, every time Arthur thought he would ride out to something he would not survive, he would say to Merlin to prepare the horses. And every time they had returned. _

_"Not this time." he muttered. _

_He knew, even before he looked, that Merlin had not moved. _

_"Arthur…" his Court Magician began. _

_"No Merlin. I will not die like an old man locked inside his tower. If Bayren wants the crown he will have to rip it off my royal prattie head!" _

_Merlin grinned at that, and without anymore complaints he turned and walked to the heavy doors.  
_

_"Arthur, you can't…" Sir Leon started now. _

_Arthur cut him off with a movement of his hand. _

_"Ready the knights." He said. "Tell them their king rides one last time." _

_Leon nodded, knowing all of them would follow him, and followed Merlin, leaving Arthur alone in the Council Chamber. _

_Arthur threw one last look out of the window, then turned his back to the horror below and admired the Hall in front of him.  
_

_'This is the place where it had all happened.' he thought, as he ran his hand over the round table in front of him.  
This is the place where he had announced to the nobles of Camelot that Guinvere would be his wife.  
This is the place where he had named Merlin his Court Magician, and this is the place where he had introduced the knights to his newborn son.  
This is the place where it had all begun. _

_"And this is where it shall end." he said to the empty chamber. _

_"And don't I have anything to say in that?" A voice suddenly asked from the other side of the room. _

_He did not have to turn around to recognize that voice. The voice of his wife, his confident. His love. _

_"Guinevere." he said as he turned and she was right behind him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were save with Morgana?" he asked, worried. _

_"You are not the only one who is sick of waiting in their tower." A second voice suddenly said, as his adoptive sister made her way across the room. _

_"But…" _

_"And you are not the only one who has lost the ones they love." Guinevere added, staring at the pentagram across the room. _

_"I'm sorry." he said, looking, first at Guinevere, then at Morgana. "I didn't have another choice." He tried to explain. _

_"I know." Guinevere said as she took his hand. "Nor do you have one now." _

_"But at least you won't be alone this time." Morgana added. _

_Arthur nodded. No matter how much he wanted them to stay here, he knew there was nothing left for them inside this castle. Their lives were out there. _

_"Avalon and Albion will ride together one last time." Arthur announced, and as summoned, Merlin peeked his head around the door. _

_"The horses are ready." he said, seemingly not at all surprised at the sight of the two women in front of him. _

_Arthur grinned when he saw four horses ready on the courtyard. _

_A dozen knights were lined up. It was not the time for wise words, or a great speech. Not the time for any last anythings. For all they knew, there wouldn't be anyone to remember them anyway. Arthur just stared every one of his men in the eye, and tried to show them what they were fighting, and dying for. As he lead his horse out of the gates, he was aware of his friends, family and love surrounding him. If this was how he should die, he would die a happy man. _

_But suddenly all hell broke louse. A small red dragon was quickly making his way towards them, but just when it was about to grab Gwaine's horse, an other, older green dragon appeared, and blocked the young one's path. Kilgarrah was covered in slashes and bruises, desperately trying to immobilize the other dragon without killing it. The Red dragon however, did not show the same courtesy, and clawed it's way through Kilgarrah's thick were flying through the air, and all Merlin could do, was erect a shield to protect the king and the ones closest to him, both physically and mentally. _

_Suddenly a loud cry filled the air, and Merlin more felt than saw the old dragon fall. Merlin himself let out a cry and fell to his knees, his shield fluttering before disappearing altogether. The loss off Kilgarrah had scarred him too.  
_

_"No!" he cried as he saw Bayren make his way towards an unprotected Arthur, desperately trying to get up. He saw the old sorcerer blast an energy ball to his best friend and…_

_-Sent by a king-_

"No!" Elena suddenly yelled as she bolted upright.

Alexander and Arthur were next to her in seconds, swords drawn.

"Elena, what's wrong?" The latter one asked, as she just stared at him, opening and closing her mouth, but no sound came out.

"Oh bloody hell, can't we have one night of proper sleep without all the drama?" Gwaine complained as he made his way to the others, but his face showed his real worry.

"It's okay." Alexander told them after one last look at Elena. "Go back to sleep."

"But…" Arthur started to argue, but one final look of Alexander tied his tongue.

"Call us of you need us." Lancelot said before he followed the others back to their sleeping rolls.

"What is it?" Alexander finally asked Elena when they were alone and he knelt down beside her. "What did you see?"

She just shook her head, still not wanting to believe what had just happened.

"Elena." Alexander said again, his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay." he whispered reassuring. "Whatever it is, we'll change it."

She looked at him, desperately wanting to believe what he was saying. They had to. She would not return to the world she had just seen.

"I…" she started, but one look in those familiar blue eyes whose light she had just seen fading, silenced her again.

Alexander sighed as he took her in his arms. "It's okay. You know you don't have to tell me." he whispered as he rubbed her back, trying to make her loose the tenseness in her back.

"Your father…" Elena tried again, deciding he had a right to know.

"What about him?" Alexander asked, but Elena felt him tense in her embrace.

"He…"

Suddenly the rubbing stopped and she felt him become as stiff as a board. She felt him swallow and take a deep breath, preparing himself for the answer to a question he didn't have to voice.

"Avalon and Albion rode out one last time." Elena said, tears freely streaming down her cheeks. "They didn't want to die, locked inside their towers."

It was silent for a while.

"I knew he wouldn't keep up with it for much longer." Alexander said, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice but failing miserably.  
"No matter what he said, he was always more like a warrior than a king when his people were in danger. He was never the one to sit by and watch." Alexander muttered, pulling Elena closer, knowing that if Avalon rode out as well, he was not the only one to have lost the ones he loved.

Elena chuckled a bit through her tears. "He said that if Bayren wanted the crown, he had to rip it of his royal prattie head."

Alexander smiled a small smile, then sighed as he tried to compose himself.

The price of their quest just got a lot higher.


	20. 21 For what it's worth

**A long awaited chapter for many of you. :) We are slowly heading towards the end of the story (only three more chapters after this, I think) so I would just like to thank you all for sticking to it, and reading and reviewing. It means a lot to know there are actually people out there, enjoying something I wrote. Virtual hugs to all of you!**

**_To asdf_; Of course I read your reviews! I'm happy with each and every one of them! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. As for your questions, they will all be anwered in this chapter. **

**_To D;_ Thanks for the review! The backstory of the necklaces will be told in a future chapter, no worries. :) **

**Enjoy!**

_21. For what it's worth_

Merlin's brow creased as he saw Elena and Alexander the next morning. Gwaine had told him about the commotion he had obviously slept right trough, and something told him whatever Elena had seen, it hadn't been pretty. He frowned as he saw the angry and hurt looks Alexander kept sending in Arthur's direction, and wondered what had happened to the future king that he had not been able to prevent.

"Ready?" Morgana asked as she came to stand beside him.

He just kept eyeing Elena and Alexander.

"Merlin?" Morgana asked again.

"Yeah, sorry." he said, as he turned toward the noble beauty. "What did you say?"

She smiled. "I asked if you were ready." she repeated.

Merlin nodded as he turned back towards Elena and Alexander.  
"Yeah." He said. "I just hope they are too."

Morgana followed his gaze and sighed. "They are. I think they are more determined to let this work then ever before."

Merlin quickly turned towards Morgana. "You know what she saw?" he asked.

"No," Morgana answered as she shook her head. "but giving the looks they are both sending Arthur I think we want to prevent it as badly as they do."

Merlin smiled as he looked at Morgana. It was weird how easy he had forgotten about their likeness of thoughts, and how soon he was getting used to it once again.

"I'm glad you're here." he heard himself say, and quickly looked away before her eyes could meet his.

But he heard the smile in her voice as she answered. "So am I."

-Sent by a king-

"I don't need to tell you to be careful." Arthur started.

"Than why are you saying it?" Merlin asked sarcastically, but Arthur ignored him.

"Just do as we discussed yesterday evening, and we'll meet each other inside."

His look flickered to Gwen, on the other side of the circle, and then back to Elyan and Gwaine, begging them with his eyes to keep her safe.

"Make sure you get there alive, no matter if you have been seen or not." Alexander cut in, earning a grin from both Morgana and Merlin at how normal it seemed for him to finish his father's thoughts.

Alexander's eyes met Arthur's for a moment as the father took over again. "Don't force the fight. Just make sure you make it back alive."

Everyone nodded and was ready to turn as Arthur spoke again, a little less confident than earlier.

"According to someone I have come to see as a friend, I am surrounded by my future most valued knights."

Alexander grinned as Arthur's eyes looked at Elena for a minute before he continued.

"In the present, knighthood is a reserved privilege of nobility, and although I have never really valued that rule" he said as his eyes darted to Lancelot  
"I now see the reason I will eventually be the one to break it."

He finally looked up and stared every man in the eye, much like he had done that final day in the future. "The old kings of Camelot believed in equality in all things. I think it is time to revive that tradition."

Merlin grinned as he saw Percival, Gwaine and Elyan's surprised looks. Completely understandable of course. It took a while to see through the pratness.

"And may you or I not be there for that day, then trust me now, when I tell you, that day will come."

It was silent for a while as everyone took some time to let the words sink in.

"Well, I sure as hell wouldn't want to miss that day for the world." Gwaine said as he extended his hand, lightning the mood. "I'm pretty sure there will be free drinks when that happens too!"

Arthur smiled as he took the man's hand.

"Let's go."

-Sent by a king-

"You're quiet." Alexander observed as he fastened his saddlebag. They should be able to flee soon, once they had the egg.

"What makes you say that?" Elena questioned as she did the same.

"The fact you haven't said much all day. C'mon, everyone knows I'm the quiet one."

She didn't answer as she turned away from him.

"Elena, we will change it." he said as he took hold of her arm.

Her eyes bore into his as she struggled herself free.

"Yes, I will."

Alexander quickly stepped in front of her.

"What are you planning?" he demanded.

"Nothing." she said as she tried to make her way past him, not meeting his eyes.

"Elena." He said, warningly as he stopped her again, his hand on her arm. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid or reckless or… Promise me you won't try to be a hero."

Only then she looked up. "Shouldn't I be the one telling you this?" she questioned him, a small smile gracing her beautiful face.

"Promise me." he told her again, for once not falling for her charm, as he took her hand and squeezed it. "Elena."

She didn't answer.

"I won't let you go until you promise me." he said again, still holding her hand.

She looked him in the eye and sighed. "I promise."

Alexander nodded, obviously relieved as he let go of her hand. He looked over her shoulder to see Morgana waiting for her.

"I'll see you inside."

Elena nodded, but before she could turn he grabbed her hand again.

"I…" he began, but she cut him off, her hand on his lips.

"I know." was all she said, smiling sadly, and before he could finish his sentence she was already gone.

-Sent by a king-

"Do you think Elena and Morgana will wait for us, once they cross those spells?" A nervous Merlin asked his two companions as they made their way through the thick forest surrounding the western side of the castle.

Neither of his friends answered, but instead only quickened their pace as the dark beginning of the tunnel came into sight. Arthur quickly lightened a torch and hurried inside, swiftly followed by Alexander, and eventually by Merlin. There hung a tense silence between them as they slowly made their way through the dark. Every drop of water sounded like a footstep, and every shadow of a rat, was that of a possible knight. It seemed more like days than hours before they finally reached old steps, carelessly carved into the foundation of the mountain. Alexander and Arthur exchanged a look before they slowly made their way up. It was silent. Way to silent, for Arthur's liking.

Suddenly the sound of a crashing bucket resounded through the old dusty part of the dungeons they were now most likely in. Arthur and Alexander turned, swords drawn, ready to face the first knight who would round the corner, only to see Merlin next to a bucket with an apologetic look on his face.

"Merlin!" the servant saw his master mouthing. "You idiot!"

Alexander just turned back around and waited. And still, no sound of echoing footsteps or clinging swords was heard. They slowly continued their way up, finally reaching the ground floor of the castle, still not a knight or servant in sight. Arthur frowned as he stared at the double wooden doors of what he thought to be the throne room. He send Alexander a troubled look.

"This isn't right. It's way too easy."

Alexander nodded, and kept looking around, half expecting knights to suddenly appear out of nowhere and surround them. Still, nothing happened. Arthur reached for the doors, opening them with a sudden movement, cautiously looking around him as he stepped in.

"What is wrong here?" He whispered to Alexander, dead on his heels. "Where is everyone?"

Suddenly the doors behind them slammed shut, sending both knights to turn around, weapons ready, only to have them magically fly out of their hands. Arthur stared at his hand in shock, than back at the man that had been standing behind the door.

"Arthur, how nice of you to join us." Bayren started, in the meanwhile making his way to the throne on the other side of he room.

Arthur followed him with his eyes, until his gaze fixed on something behind the throne. Or better, someone.

"Guinevere." Arthur breathed as his eyes met hers.

Bayren went on as if he hadn't spoken.

"Though it took you long enough."

All of his friends were there, hands tied behind their backs, knives without masters wielding them at their throats. Only Morgana and Elena were missing. Until he followed Alexander's gaze that is, and gasped at the sight in front of him. The most amazing thing unfolded before Arthur's eyes; a small brilliant waterfall, cascaded through one of the inner walls of the throne room, before disappearing into a small basin. It was…beautiful. At least, it would have been beautiful if his adoptive sister and a girl he had come to see as a friend had not been tied to the wall next to the fall, one hand of each touching the cascading water.

"Morgana!" Merlin cried out as he saw the unconscious beauty tied to the wall. Arthur send his servant a surprised look.

"Don't worry gentlemen." Bayren said as he followed their gaze. "She's just a little beaten. The spell I cast on her took a little more energy out of her than I expected."

"What spell?" Arthur demanded, taking a step towards Bayren menacingly.

Bayren looked at the prince amused. Really, what was he going to do?

"The seeing spell." Bayren explained as he dramatically made his way to the waterfall and the two sorceress, turning his back to Arthur, Merlin and Alexander like they were no threat at all.

"My great-great-grandfather built this castle around the cave he found his dragon in, attracted to the raw magic of the mountain. He was a Dragon Lord."

He chuckled as he noticed his mistake.

"But of course, you already knew that."

He turned back to face Merlin and than the Crown Prince of Camelot.

"The cave's water is mingled with the purest form of Magic, making it a perfect scrying crystal."

One look at the cascading water was enough for Merlin to know Bayren was telling the truth. He could all but feel the power.

"Problem is, seers are pretty hard to get your hands on these days." Bayren said as he started pacing again. "But it was just my luck you brought me the two most powerful ones in the world, telling me everything I wanted to know; past, present and future. Including that quickly self-designed master plan of yours."

Arthur turned his frustrated glance back to Bayren.

"When I felt someone pull at the magic boundaries of one of the tunnels underneath the castle I knew you were coming. I didn't expect you to bring this many friends, though. But whatever." he said as he started to laugh, as something very funny suddenly occurred to him

"The little witch wanted to fight my herself. Get the job done before you even arrived."

Arthur's eyes shot to a barely conscious Elena. He could guess how that had turned out.

"Ow, but that's right. I didn't tell you how I knew you were coming in the first place." the sorcerer said, clearly enjoying himself.

Suddenly two knights appeared from behind one of the pillars, dragging an old man between them.

"Fabian." Merlin whispered as he recognized the old storyteller.

"I take it you have met before." Bayren said as he glimpsed at Merlin before turning back to Arthur.

"My knights arrested him early this morning, when he was spreading word trough the village that salvation was on it's way."

Arthur looked at the man between the two soldiers and sighed before turning back to face Bayren.

"Release him." he demanded. "He told you what you wanted to know. He is of no more use to you."

Bayren snickered at that. "No, I guess he is not. But since you care…" and with a simple nod of Bayren the knights dropped the old man to the ground, no restraints or knife necessary as he was to beaten up to even stand. "…I'll keep him a little longer."

"Horsefucker!" Alexander muttered.

"Ah…you must be Alexander... son of Arthur and Guinevere Pendragon... Crown Prince of Albion." Bayren showed of with his new knowledge, as he started to make his way to the young knight.

Arthur's head snapped to Alexander, the latter one squaring his shoulders.

"What if I am." He challenged, the time for cautiousness long behind him.

"So much like your father…and yet so much like your mother." Bayren remarked. "Who would have believed Uthur Pendragon's son would marry a servant…" Bayren trailed off as he eyed Gwen, who was frantically looking for Arthur's eyes.

"Let them go." Alexander said low, menacingly.

"Who?" Bayren asked, acting dumb as he started to pace again. "You can understand I'm a little confused, giving all the people I have captured here. Your knights? Your parents? Your love? Hers?" He asked as he slowly made his way past all of them, earning several death glances, especially from Gwaine.

"All of them." Alexander said, still threatening.

"Excuse me, _her _parents?" Arthur suddenly intervened.

"You're as blind as a bat Arthur Pendragon. But apparently it runs in the family." Bayren said, now eying Alexander.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the latter one asked, wanting the sorcerer to focus back on him, instead of his father.

"You and the princess of course." Bayren said, motioning to Elena. "So caught up in doing what is right for Albion to see what you want is what you are destined to do. Uniting Albion and Avalon once and for all."

"What, princess?" Arthur asked again.

"Ugh, I guess introductions are in order first." Bayren said as he dramatically motioned towards Elena.

"Meet Elena, daughter of Morgana Le Fay and Emrys, crown princess of Avalon."

"Don't you mean Avian?" Alexander interrupted, not wanting to show Bayren what affect the revelation of the prophecy had on him.

"She will never rule Avian!" Bayren suddenly burst out, losing his calm and superior behavior for the first time.  
"I will make sure of that. No descendant of Balinor will ever rule this kingdom! Over my dead body."

Alexander's eyes narrowed. "That was the idea."

Merlin just looked at them. Balinor's descendant…Emrys' daughter…

"Who the hell is…" Arthur began to say, clearly as confused as his friends, but Bayren cut him off.

"You see Emrys," he said to a shocked Merlin, still trying to comprehend he had a daughter…Elena…with Morgana no less.  
"This is what happens when you're too scared to live up to a name."

Arthur followed Bayren's stare, only to see Merlin. "That's the second time…" and suddenly it seemed to dawn on him. Now he thought back of it, it all made perfect sense: Merlin's supernatural luck in surviving, his own luck in surviving, how Merlin knew all about Avalon and stuff.

"Shall we help the prince jug his memory?" Bayren suggested as he extended his hand to an in the meanwhile wide-eyed Morgana.

When had she woke up? Before the surprise about Bayren revealing Elena was their daughter apparently. When Merlin realized Bayren was about to use her powers again, he pushed himself forward.

"No!" He screamed as he outstretched his hand, but Bayren turned around in record time, and before Merlin could even think about casting a spell, he was hit to the ground.

Bayren turned back to Morgana like nothing had happened and when he stretched out his hand, the Queen of Avalon once again lost consciousness as images started to appear in the water beside her.

Merlin slowing time and killing the old sorceress, saving Arthur for the first time.  
Merlin again, bringing those snakes in Valiant's shield to life, creating wind so Arthur could defeat the Afanc, taking Arthur's place in drinking from the poisoned chalice, guiding him out of the cave, casting a spell on Lancelot's sphere so he could kill the Griphin.  
Merlin defeating Edwin, killing Sophia and her father and saving Arthur from drowning.  
Merlin, asking Kilgarrah to forge Excalibur, saving Ealdor and following Arthur into the maze after he killed that unicorn.  
Merlin killing Tauren's men, offering his life for Arthur's on the isle of the Blessed, killing Nimueh.

Alexander's eyes shot to Morgana. This was draining her.

Arthur just kept staring at the water and the images still flowing through them.

Merlin saving Arthur from that wild boar, saving Camelot from Sigan.  
Merlin killing the assassin Myror.  
Merlin killing Hengist.  
Merlin poisoning Morgana and saving Camelot.  
Merlin taming the dragon.  
Merlin,  
Merlin,  
Merlin…

Arthur's head started spinning as he realized none of these heroic acts were his. Merlin had been the one to save the day all along. People had been honoring and admiring Arthur, while actually, they should have honored and admired , clumsy, bumbling Merlin

"He saved your live so many times. All for nothing it seems. Apparently, even the mighty can fall." Bayren spat at Merlin, who still hadn't moved.  
"No one left to save you know, is there?" Bayren asked as he straightened, and before Arthur had even the slightest chance of reacting he shot an energy blast towards him.

"No!" A loud cry suddenly echoed through the hall as Merlin threw himself at Arthur, sending him backwards against the ground while he took the full force of the blast.

He was only down for a second before he crawled up again, and faced Bayren, a whole burnt in his clothes, but not a scratch on his skin.

"You should not have touched my friends." Merlin said in a low voice Arthur had never heard him use before.

Suddenly, Merlin's hand shot out and cast a blast of his own, forcing Bayren to take a step back as he blocked it, and some of the knives at his friends' throat to fall. Arthur could see why everyone seemed to be whispering Merlin's sorcerers name in awe.

"Impressive." Bayren said as he took a step forward again, and by the look on his face, he truly meant it.

"But come now Emrys, you don't really want to do this now, do you? We are family after all…."

"No, we are not." Merlin said, looking his uncle in the eye, and despising him more than he would ever thought possible.

Bayren grinned, as if he had expected this reaction.

Another blast from Bayren, another block by Merlin.

"Servant for a Pendragon prince while you could be king. You're just like your father!" Bayren sneered at Merlin

"You know nothing about my father! You are nothing like him!" Merlin suddenly yelled, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"No." Bayren said, as if he was glad that was the case. "Balinor always wanted to do what was good and right. And look what that got him. A life in exile, hiding in a cave."

This was the first time Merlin had to take a step back.

"You knew…you knew he was still alive?" he asked Bayren, shocked.

"Of course I knew." Bayren snickered. "And the only reason I didn't have him killed, is because I knew he would never come back anyway. Not after what he had done. The stupid fool would never forgive himself. You're just like him. So insistent to do the right thing that you would hide behind another man if that was what it takes."

"I don't expect you to understand," Merlin said as he banned the tears from his face and took a step forward again.  
"because you don't see everything. Like when Nimueh poisoned that chalice. Arthur risked his life for me, a servant, to get the antidote. And in that maze, he took the poison, took his responsibility, willing to die instead of a servant, again. He helped the druid boy escape, he helped me safe Ealdor. He risked his life for Gwen, for me, and for the entire of Camelot over and over again. Everything I did, I couldn't have done without Arthur's help. We're but two sides of a coin. I don't expect you to understand, cause you don't know what it is to have a friend."

"Touching." Bayren snickered.

Another blast, another block.

"You are going to dodge my blasts forever Emrys? Protect him forever?"

"I am happy to serve him until the day I die." Merlin said solemnly, earning a look from Arthur as he recognized the words.

"Okay. But why? Look into his eyes…you really think he's your friend? You really think he will accept you for who you are? What you are?"

Suddenly a trace of doubt flashed across Merlin's face.

"He will betray you Emrys. Just liked his father betrayed yours."

Bayren had barely finished that last sentence as he was suddenly hit by the strongest blast until now.

"That is not true!" Merlin cried out. "Arthur is nothing like his father!"

Bayren smiled as he got up, pleased he had hit home.

"And still you stand alone. You didn't dare to tell, nor show him who you really were. You stand alone"

"Not alone." Elena said as she came to stand beside her father.

Somehow, between the blasts and dodges, Bayren must have lost concentration, and the bounds that bound her to the wall, had been broken.

"Never alone." Alexander added as he stood on Merlin's other side, and somehow their necklaces had made their way from underneath the layers of clothing, showing the world the union of Dragon and Sword once more.

Bayren grimaced at the sight.

"You think that can touch me?" He sneered at the dagger Alexander was holding.

"You think you can defeat me?" A sneer directed to Elena.

She actually smiled as she answered. "No. But than again, I don't have to."

She glanced at Merlin for a second before turning back to Bayren. A little shaken by the girl's obvious self confidence, Bayren's hand shot out towards her.

"No." Merlin said, calmly, as if he was reprimanding a young child as he held out his hand, simply dismissing the blast.

Bayren just stared at him, completely enraged now.

"You have some skills, I have to give you that Emrys." He said as he seemed to weigh his options.

In the meanwhile, Merlin was trying his hardest not to show what kind of effect these spells and blocks were having on him, his face a mask of concentration and false bravado.

"Why waste it like this? Why not join me, my nephew?"

What started as a grin on Merlin's face quickly became a soft laugh.

"You know how many times I have had that offer?" he questioned. "What about my loyalty to Arthur don't you understand?"

He asked, nearly losing his balance, and the smile on Bayren's face told him he had noticed it.

"I will serve him untill the day I die." he spelled out.

"Than you die!" Bayren spat as he suddenly thrust both hands forward, a huge yellow light appearing and shooting towards Merlin, who, just in time, drove his own hands forward, a blue light appearing and meeting Bayren's blast halfway, connecting, and sending side blasts everywhere.

Bayren had to take a step back when the light's connected, but so did Merlin, and the latter one knew he would not be able to keep this up much longer.

If there was ever a time to be that great warlock everyone seemed to think he was, now would be it.

In the meanwhile the raw energy of the two connecting blasts blinded most in the room, enlightening the two sorcerers on each end. Merlin staggered back a little, but all it took was one glance at Elena and Alexander on either side of him, and he knew he wasn't alone in this. So he put a step forward again, trying to get the side blasts as far away from his friends as possible.

Both sorcerers faces were a mask of concentration and pure exhaustion. Just when Merlin thought he couldn't take it any longer, the connecting blasts flickered, like saying to Merlin it was now or never, and with the last fiber of strength he had left, Merlin pushed his power forward, the blue light racing towards Bayren, and then, an explosion, causing both sorcerers to fly through the air.

Bayren was dead before he hit the ground.

"Dad!" Elena cried out as she hurried to the fallen Merlin.

"Dad?" she asked again, silent, kneeling down beside him.

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open.

He frowned as his sight was kind of blurry, until Elena's face and voice finally came trough.

"Arthur?" he managed to croak.

"He's fine." Elena smiled reassuringly, glad her father seemed to be okay. Figures that his first thought would go to his future king.

"Morgana?" he suddenly whispered, trying to get up. And of course his second would go to his future love.

"Mum's fine." Elena said again, as she held him down by the shoulder.

As if summoned Morgana's face appeared above Elena's shoulder, and she and Merlin exchanged an awkward, yet relieved smile.

And than suddenly, Arthur came into view.

"I can't believe it…" the Crown Prince muttered.

"Arthur…" Merlin tried to explain as he finally got up.

"…You knocked up Morgana?"

**Many of you saw this coming, so I hope the way I wrote things lived up to the expectations.  
**

**I can't take credit for the 'horsefucker' though. I was going for 'son of a bitch', but a friend suggested this sounded a little more midieval. ;) Thanks Anaïs!  
**

**I used the fight between the Charmed ones and Billie and Christy (Charmed-season8) as inspiration. For the ones who want a visual, just youtube 'charmed big bang'. :)**

**As always, let me know what you think!  
**


	21. 22 Aftermath

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews everyone! Their amount brought a smile to my face, and reading them made me a very happy girl! :)**

**Glad everyone seemed to like the last chapter. **

**Just to be clear though; NO, Arthur and Morgana aren't related in this fic. I mean, they love each other like brother and sister, like in the first season, but they aren't actually family -although "there is more than one kind of family" ;)-. You guys seriously didn't think I would do that to Elena and Alexander, right? ;)**

**_To JT: _O dear, you're making me blush. xD I know the feeling though. Nothing comes in my way when I'm reading a story I like, either. Least of all sleep. Who needs sleep anyway? ;) **

**_To Coby:_ It just sounded like something Arthur would say, -admittably in some other words- don't you agree? ;)  
**

**_To Shalimar:_ Hope the following chapter reaches up to your expectations. :) Not much Mergana in this one though, sorry.**

**_To Mustard Chicken:_ If you go back one chapter you'll see I changed the 'mom-mum' thing. :) Thanks for mentioning it! Things get a little confusing with the American-British English sometimes. :) And for that last line...I just love the fact everyone seemed to like it!  
**

**_To asdf:_ Arthur and Morgana aren't relatives. Your state of mind: check ;) Didn't think they had to prove that though, 'cause no one really thought about them being siblings before Uther spilled the beans to Gaius. Tell me if you disagree though.**

**_To merla:_ mind the 'yet' in that review ;) C'mon, don't we all look forward to a little Mergana baby? I mean, even Arthur likes Elena... ;)  
**

**Thanks for the reviews!  
**

_22. Aftermath_

Merlin staggered to his feet, only to see his friends looking at him in… Fear? Shock? Awe? And they hadn't seen the worst part yet.

Ignoring the looks he was recieving, and Arthur's last exclamation altogether, he slowly made his way to the waterfall, and stepped right through it, into the cave Bayren had spoken off. There, right in front of him, was the egg. The last dragon egg there would ever be.

Suddenly Merlin's head shot up as he called in the ancient language only he mastered now.

"_O Dracon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes_!"

As he had expected, he didn't have to wait long. Soon, the clapping of wings could be heard, and Kilgarrah appeared in the opening of the cave.

"I swore I would never set foot in a cave again, young warlock, though you know I cannot deny." The old dragon said.

Merlin grinned a weary smile. "I am sure you are willing to make an exception for this." He said as he motioned to the egg behind him.

Kilgarrah took a deep breath as he finally stepped inside.

"Long have I waited for you to call me Merlin." he told the warlock as he looked at the egg, holding so much emotion in his eyes Merlin couldn't help but feel it too. The gratitude. Respect. Hope.

He took a deep breath as he turned towards the egg, only to see it was gone. Suddenly Elena appeared beside him, smiled, and handed him the egg.

"I trust you with this." Merlin said as he held the egg out in front of Kilgarrah. "Don't break it."

"I won't, young Warlock." The old dragon promised, and something in his voice made Merlin believe him.

Merlin nodded as he carefully laid the egg in Kilgarrah's claws.

"I would command you to take care of it, raise it like it should be raised. To live in peace. But…"

Kilgarrah bowed his head as Merlin spoke.

"But you know I will do this without your command, Merlin. You have no idea what you just gave me." Kilgarrah said, looking the young warlock deep into his eyes.

Merlin smiled wearily. "Yes, I do." He said as he looked over his shoulder towards Elena, standing with Morgana. "I gave you a family."

Suddenly, something that looked like a smile appeared on the dragon's face.

"That, Merlin, you already gave me two months before."

And with one last bow, Kilgarrah carefully lifted the egg, turned and flew away, leaving a smiling warlock behind.

Suddenly, the reality of where they were and what had just happened seemed to seep in as Merlin turned to face his friends. He had eyes for only one of them.

"Arthur." he started again, but was once again interrupted, now by knights suddenly appearing from everywhere. Had they really been there all along? Why hadn't they tried to intervene? They stood in front of Merlin, as their captain got down on one knee, his fellow knights following suit.

"Long live the king!" They cried through the hollow cave, their voices echoing through the empty space.

And then silence.

A very awkward silence as Merlin just stared at them. This was something he hadn't expected.

"I…" he stuttered, and helplessly turned to Arthur. "I am not a king. I mean, I cannot rule a kingdom. I mean, I don't know how. I...I am not my father!" Merlin hysterically cried out.

"Excuse us for a moment." Arthur said as he pulled his manservant to the side. "What do you think you are doing?" He questioned him.

"Arthur, you know I can't be king." Merlin started to protest. "I don't know how. I am just a servant."

"You are far more than just a servant Merlin." Arthur objected, staring Merlin in the eyes. "This is not just something you walk away from."

"But…I can't." Merlin said again, as if Arthur hadn't heard him the first time. "Besides, who would protect you, if I was here?"

"No matter what you might think Merlin, I am not completely helpless. I am sure I can survive without you." Arthur said a little to harsh.  
"Look," He said uncomfortably, as he saw the flash of hurt cross Merlin's face. "I don't like you staying here anymore than you do. I mean, I hate having to admit it, but next to a half-decent servant, you're more than a half-decent friend."

Merlin's eyes met Arthur's. Since when did Arthur talk feelings?

"Even now…now you know what I am?" He asked uncomfortably.

Arthur sighed. "Especially now I know who and what you are." He finally said, and Merlin released a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding.

"Of course I am hurt and angry, and we'll have a serious talk about all of this at a more appropriate time and place, but... that doesnt change the fact you are my best friend." Arthur continued.

"Look Merlin, this trip taught me a lot about magic and it's users. I look at Morgana and Elena, and I see family. I look at the druids, and I see allies. I look at you, and I see a friend. Most sorcerers don't choose to practice magic. They just can."

"Warlocks." Merlin corrected quietly.

"What?" Arthur questioned him. "

Warlocks." Merlin repeated. "We who are born with our powers are called warlocks, not sorcerers."

"See," Arthur said, as if he was proving a point. "we fear something we don't understand. Magic is a weapon. To harm, yes, but also to protect, just like a sword. Is my father executing everyone with a sword? No. Then why would he kill those who have magic."

Merlin hesitated. Now would be the best time to tell him. To get it all over with at once. But he had already had so much on his plate lately.

"Arthur…" Merlin began anyway, but Arthur cut him off.

"I know Merlin." he said sadly. "It was a rhetorical question."

Merlin's face fell. "You…know?" he finally managed to ask.

"Yes." Arthur affirmed. "I know you lied to me. I know everything Morgause showed me was true. I know."

"But…" Merlin stuttered, clearly confused.

"You think you're the only one with gifts?" Arthur suddenly smirked. "The druid told me I would know better than anyone else what it meant to have a life taken for a life. Fabian told us the purge started right after I was born, while my father always told me it was years before that. I can put one and two together Merlin."

"Really? Because…" Merlin stopped when he realized this was not a time for jokes.

So that was why Arthur had been so quiet the entire ride after that. Or why he had been so insecure in Avalon. Merlin just thought it had been because of what happened to Gwen, or because he had to collaborate with druids.

"You're not mad at me? For lying to you about that?" He suddenly asked.

Arthur sighed. "Honestly Merlin?"

Merlin didn't dare to answer. Maybe he really didn't want to know.

"I trusted you, I…believed you. But now I look back at it, I'm glad you stopped me. My mother wouldn't have wanted that. _I_ didn't want that."

Merlin let out a relieved sigh again.

"But the question is, why did you? Why did you not just let me kill my father, why save the man who ruined your life?"

Merlin swallowed the lump in his throat before answering. How many times had he not asked himself that question.

"Because I am not like him. And neither are you, Arthur. I think your father is already suffering for what he has done. I think he is suffering every day."

Arthur nodded. "Yes. But so are a lot of people."

"So…" Merlin said, trying to break the awkward silence after the most emotional talk they had ever had. "…does this mean you still want me as your servant?"

"Merlin…" Arthur said irritably. "You are a king. You're not supposed to be cleaning my boots while you could be…"

"Arthur…" Merlin interrupted him in a reprimanding tone. "Didn't I make myself clear before? I like to be your servant. Okay maybe cleaning the boots, and the armor, and the room, and the socks are a little much sometimes, but most of the time, I like serving you. And I will keep doing it until I die."

Arthur shook his head in amazement. What did he do to deserve a friend like this.

"And what are you going to do with Avain than?" He asked, trying to hide his emotions behind his normal bravado, failing miserably.

Merlin just smiled as he started to walk back to the knights and his friends. Suddenly he knelt down beside Fabian, the old storyteller, who in the meanwhile had been tended to by Elena.

"Are you alright?" He asked the old man worried.

"My Lord." Fabian suddenly said as he saw who had addressed him, and tried to get up. Instead of keeping him down, Merlin supported him up.

"There is no need to call me that." Merlin said as he looked the old man in the eye. "Do you have magic Fabian?" Merlin asked.

"No Sire." The old man answered cautiously. "That's the reason I had to leave Avian in the first place, after your father died."

Merlin nodded. "Do you hate magic?"

Fabian stood straight as he looked Merlin in the eye, clearly offended of being asked such a question.  
"Of course not. Some of my best friends are magic users." he answered indignantly.

"Good." Merlin said as he nodded again. "So you think that people with and without magic can life peacefully next to each other?"

"Of course." Fabian said again as if it was obvious. "It has always been that way before Bayren became king, and it always worked."

This time Merlin smiled as he answered. "Good, because I want you to become Regent of Avian and make sure it will be that way again."

And for the first time since they had met the storyteller, the man seemed at loss for words.

"But…" he finally managed to stutter. "But My Lord, I am just a servant, I…"

Merlin smiled as he looked at Arthur before turning back to the old man.

"So am I. My father trusted you. I shall trust you."

Morgana smiled.

"This man will rule in my absence." Merlin suddenly addressed the knights as they looked up at him.

"He will be my eyes while I can't see, my mouth while I can't speak, my hand while I can't rule. His words will be mine."

The knights nodded before standing and bowing to the old man they had tortured only hours before.

"Don't worry." Merlin said to the old man. "You will do great. I know you will."

Fabian smiled. "You are just like your father." He said. "And that is as big a compliment I can give you."

They exchanged a smile before Merlin finally turned back to his friends.

"What?" he questioned them, as he saw them staring at him in shock.

"Nothing." Arthur said as he turned. "Guess this is just one of your wise moments again."

And with those last words, Camelot's party left for home.

**You might have recognised the spell Merlin used to call for Kilgarrah, Yes it is the same one as in 'The tears of Uther Pendragon'. I had to use the phonetic spelling though, because I couldn't find the original spelling anywhere.**


	22. 23 Back forth

**Quick update, 'cause I'm catching my train -I hope-.**

**Here it is people; the last chapter except for the epilogue. :(**

**_To Shalimar_: I think I would have to come up with a little more than just a fancy title to come between Merlin and his destiny, and seperate him from Arthur. But trust me, I played with the idea at first too, so your wish...completely understandable. :)  
And if you like the story more with each chapter, you're making me regret to have only one more already! xD Thank you for reviewing!**

_23. Back forth_

"Stop looking at me like that dad."

Alexander said uncomfortably as Arthur kept staring at him on their way back to the woods of Camelot.

"Just when I got used to being called 'king'" Arthur muttered.

Elena smiled and winked at her mother riding beside her. Her parents had taken the news a lot cooler than Arthur had done. At least, her mother had. Her father on the other hand, still had to pinch himself every once and a while as their eyes would meet. But she had to admit, it's not everyday you hear you are king of a kingdom you hadn't even heard of a few weeks before, and you had a daughter whose mother you hadn't even had a relationship with yet.

They were on their way to the forests of Camelot, the place where Arthur and Merlin had first met the two young lovers from the future. After a lot of midnight talks between Merlin, Elena and Morgana, the three had come up with a spell to send Elena and Alexander back to their time. Arthur had been their loyal observer, shaking his head once in a while as he still couldn't believe his manservant to be a sorcerer. Merlin still wasn't sure he was powerful enough to actually make the spell work, but Elena and Alexander had just looked at each other and smiled.

Since the revelations in Avian's throne room, Arthur had been fishing with Elena and his son for more information about the future, only to meet a wall of strong resistance. Somehow, Alexander and Elena were able to talk their selves out of everything, just by a smirked remark or a little playful banter. No wonder if you knew who their fathers were.

The second night of their way back, Arthur had cornered Merlin in the forest after one of the long discussions with Morgana and Elena about the 'returning-spell'.

"No more secrets Merlin." Arthur had said to his manservant and best friend. "I know it's not the time to show your powers to the world yet, but the time has passed when you had to hide them from me."

Overcome by emotion, Merlin had agreed.

-Sent by a king-

Elena scratched her loyal mare one last time between her manes, before she turned, Alexander by her side.

"I guess we're ready then." She said as she looked at the people in front of her.

Somehow it were almost all the people who had seen them off on the other side as well. Lancelot, Percival, Elyan, Gwaine, Merlin, Arthur... Only difference was, their mothers were now standing on their rightful places, each one on each side of their future husbands and kings.

Alexander stepped up to the first future knight.

"Lancelot." he said as he shook his hand. "I realize this will be a hard time on you, but your loyalty shall not be unrewarded. Your family will make sure of that."

Lancelot just stared at the young prince in front of him, before a smile broke through.

"Thank you, Alexander."

The latter one just nodded as Elena stepped in to say goodbye to Lancelot and Alexander turned to Percival.

"Perce…" he started as he looked up at the big man. "…just be a little more persuasive in convincing me not to challenge you for a wrestling match, and we'll be fine."

Percival's face broke into a grin as he shook Alexander's hand.

"I will do my best, your highness."

Alexander smiled and nodded as he bear-hugged the guy and clapped him on the back, since he couldn't reach his shoulder.

"Any words of wisdom?" Gwaine asked as Alexander finally turned to him.

"For you?" Elena suddenly quipped up from beside Alexander. "Won't be of any use anyway."

Alexander shook Gwaine's hand, grinning from ear to ear as he made way for Elena to hug him.

"Elyan." Alexander finally said as he turned to his uncle. "I think dust hast roamed in my grandfather's forge long enough, don't you think so?"

Elyan smiled, nodded and hugged his nephew.

Eventually Alexander turned to Merlin.

"Just don't send us to 2011, okay? I really don't want to know what the world will look like in that time." he joked as he clapped the man on his shoulder.

"I'll try." Merlin said as he smiled nervously.

"Great way to reassure him, Alex." Elena chided as she playfully pushed him aside to say goodbye to Morgana.

"You'll be fine, dad." She assured him as she hugged him. "After all, you thought me everything I know."

Merlin smiled as he looked at the girl he now knew to be his daughter.

"And I still have no idea how."

She laughed. "You'll figure it out."

She then turned to Morgana.

"Mum." she said as her mother already pulled her in for a hug. "Don't over think it, okay. You're made for each other. Even uncle Arthur had to admit that eventually."

Morgana smiled at her daughter before she looked over her shoulder to Merlin, who was trying to simultaneously look away while still peeking for her reaction.

In the meanwhile Alexander was already saying goodbye to his own parents.

"Mum" he said as he embraced the beautiful handmaiden. "you really are the best mother and Queen both me and Albion could have ever wished for. Just...don't ever change!"

Gwen tried to smile as her eyes were brimmed with tears.

As Elena hugged Gwen, Alexander finally turned towards his father. Before Arthur could say or do anything, Alexander's arms were around him. Merlin grinned as he saw Arthur stiffen.

"It's a hug dad." Alexander said as he slowly let go of him. "You'll get used to them."

Arthur had no time to recover before Elena hugged him too.

"Thanks for letting me practice with Alexander and Balinor, Arthur." she said as she quickly hugged him.

"Balinor?" he questioned her, and she smiled a radiant smile as she answered.

"My brother."

Arthur nodded as his eyes met those of his manservant for a second.

"You're welcome. Though I'm sure your mother would have kicked my ass if I hadn't."

Morgana smirked at that.

"Yeah," Elena said as he looked back at all the people in front of her. "Yes, she would."

Slowly, she turned to Alexander and with one last reassuring smile directed to Merlin, the two future royals stepped into the centre of the pentagram, drawn in the muddy forest ground. Alexander's eyes met his father, and even though Arthur had only known about his son for a few days, he couldn't feel any more proud. His willingness to do what was necessary for his kingdom, even if that meant breaking his own heart, and the devotion to come back to a past even though he might not find his way back, really made Arthur see that he couldn't wish for a better son. His hand found Guinevere's, and as she looked at him, her eyes brimmed with tears, their gazes locked for a second, both happy about what their future together would bring.

In the meanwhile Merlin had taken a step forward, preparing himself for the most difficult spell he had ever tried to perform. Suddenly, someone stepped up beside him, and he more felt than saw Morgana's calm figure coming forth. She smiled at him reassuringly and with one last deep breath he turned back towards Elena and Alexander. A smile tugged at his lips as he looked at the girl that one day would be his daughter, and he felt so lucky he had already had the chance of knowing the beautiful person she would become.

Alexander's eyes wandered over the people in front of them. People he had known all his life, but somehow managed to meet only a few weeks back. He turned his head to Elena, and before he could stop himself, without even thinking about it, his lips locked with hers. When they finally broke apart, he saw her blue-green eyes looking back at him, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Let's go home." he whispered.

"We will have a talk about that when we meet up in the future!" He suddenly heard Morgana's warning voice, which made everyone burst out into laughter.

Alexander smiled a full blown smile as he nodded, and after one last look at his father, everything went black once again.


	23. 24 Epilogue

**_To 'never know what to put here':_ I know the feeling! On the one hand I don't want this story to end, but on the other hand, I really need to move on. I'm not really the long kind of story person. I'm proud I already reached 24 chapters! ;) As for your other question...see the AN at the end of the chapter. :)  
**

**_To asdf:_ No more Balinor in this story, sorry. Maybe in the sequel...? ;)**

**_To Shalimar:_ O dear! ;) I think my profile said my knowledge is...acceptable... ;) I'm not going to attempt to write German. I can understand, read, and even speak a little, but writing is just a disaster. For some reason, my German always looks like a mixture of Dutch and a yet to be invented language. ;) Nothing like your English, which is, at least according to me, really good.  
Like I said before, long stories really aren't my cup of tea, so trust me, it's for the best that I am ending it here. I'm just too scared I'll have some serious kind of writers block, and have big gaps between updates or just no spirit to finish the story at all. Something I really hate in stories I start reading! (I believe we have that in common ;))  
And just so you know, I really didn't mind the long review! ;)  
**

**Thanks for the...****  
O what the hell, here it goes: Vielen Dank für deine Revision, und viel Spass mit diesen letzten Kapitel! ;)**

_24. Epilogue_

_They had warned for the King__'__s hatred against magic,  
his hatred against my people, his hatred for the thing that couldn__'__t save his wife.  
They had warned us for the dangers of this time, and our influence on those.  
They had warned us that the truth could never be told, that some things in the future were to precious to change. _

_They had not warned us however that everything we knew would be different,  
everyone we knew would have changed,  
everyone we loved would not yet know us. _

_They had not warned us it would be this difficult._

_Nor had they told us about the beautiful world we would see and help to create._

_-Sent by a king-_

"Oy!" Merlin half yelped, half groaned as someone pulled his sheets off him.

And there was only one person Merlin could think of who would do that. Sure enough, as he peeled one eye open a grinning prince of Camelot was looking down at him.

"C'mon Merlin. I'm meeting my father in half an hour. You're supposed to serve our breakfast."

Merlin sighed as he pulled the sheets back over him, covering his face as he mumbled.

"Arthur, we have been chasing that beast for four nights before we got it last night. I thought you might at least give me the day off. For a job well done, you know." The servant said begrudgingly.

.

.

Ever since their adventure to Avian, Merlin had kept his promise to Arthur, and he had informed him of all magical threats, they would now both face. Merlin found out he actually didn't need to do that much saving, and he and Arthur actually made a pretty good team, when Arthur knew what they were up against and when to let Merlin just handle it and stay out of the way. Arthur had been exceptionally cool about the whole magic thing. Merlin being a king however, took some more getting used to.

"At least some good came out of you becoming king." The young prince had once said quietly as they had removed themselves from a few nobles who had looked very surprised as his manservant had accidentally addressed him as 'Arthur' in front of them. "Technically you shouldn't have to call me 'sire' anymore anyway."

"No. Technically it should be the other way around now. I mean, me being king, and you being _just _a prince." Merlin had said grinning as he saw Arthur's bewildered expression.

Of course Arthur's father had been suspicious and angry when they had first returned. The few knights there were left had been armed and ready to head out for Cenred's kingdom, only to find out there was no captain to lead them. Arthur had ensured his father that Cenred was dealt with, not a lie, since Morgana had promised she would sent message to Morgause to back off. A temporary, but sufficient solution for now. When his father however had asked him if he had anything to do with the escape of the knight and sorceress two weeks ago, and where he had been all this time, he did not lie. He told his father everything that had happened since.

Not that Merlin was a sorcerer obviously, or the King of Avian, or that his servant had regular meetings with his regent Fabian through a useful scrying spell from Morgana. And they hadn't exactly told him they met his loving, missing ward, who was now Queen of Avalon, an island filled with sorcerers either. Nor had they mentioned Elena was Merlin and Morgana's future daughter, nor Alexander Arthur and Guinevere's future son. They might have dropped however that these last two died during the battle in Avian.

.

.

"I know, and I would. But you know I can't. We're talking about my father here."

"Can't you just reschedule?" Merlin asked hopefully.

"For what reason?" Arthur asked incredulous. "Because my servant can't get out of his bed? No! Besides, I actually think he has something important to tell me. And I can't ask another servant again Merlin. My father has already suggested I should replace you twice."

This made Merlin's head appear from under the covers. "If you are referring to last month, I was chasing and killing banshees, as you may or may not remember."

"I know." Arthur said again. "But I can hardly tell my father that. We've got to keep up the pretences if you want to keep that head on your shoulders." Arthur said as he grinned and pulled the sheets back off his barely conscious servant.

Merlin's eyes shot open again and he just stared at the prince. "You re so lucky I actually quite like my head." he growled as he made his way out of bed.

Arthur smiled as Merlin started to throw some clothes on.

"I'll see you in five." He said as he made his way out of the boy's room.

"And Merlin?" He added, peeking his head around the door. "Love the bed-head."

As soon as he had said it, Arthur quickly shut the door, hearing a loud thud reverberating of the wood. Probably a shoe, he thought to himself as he slowly made his way to the courtroom, the grin still on his face.

-Sent by a king-

Breakfast went by slow.

'This much for an important talk.' Merlin thought as he started to clean the plates. Why couldn't Arthur just have rescheduled this 'meeting' until lunch. Or dinner.

"Arthur." Uther suddenly started. "I actually requested for you to have breakfast with me this morning to discuss something important."

Arthur directed a smug smile in Merlin's direction, who just rolled his eyes at his masters cockiness. He could not wait for him to become that man Alexander was talking about.

"Normally I would have sent for you as soon as I heard, but given the circumstances…"

"Heard what? And what circumstances?" Arthur asked immediately.

Uther sighed as he put his knife and fork down on his plate. "I have heard of some rumors…"

"What kind of rumors?" Arthur interrupted again, but his father's stare quieted him.

"Rumors I did not want to share with you in front of court. I do not wish to cause panic."

This made Arthur even more anxious.

"Scouts have reported a huge army marching through the Glechoma canyon."

Arthur frowned. "But that's not possible. There is no such thing as the Glechoma canyon. I crossed that area on my quest to Avian only weeks ago. We passed over the mountain because the nearest passage was five days away."

"The mountain is gone."

Arthur just stared at his father in shock, remembering Elena's words as she had seen the mountain that was no longer there in her time.

"W…what?" He finally managed to stutter. "But that's impossible." Though he knew the moment he said it, his father had spoken the truth.

"That is what I thought. But I sent a few scouts to check out the area anyway. They all returned with the same message." Uther said, staring at his son. "The mountain is gone Arthur, and Avian's army is marching for Camelot with a powerful sorcerer leading them."

Arthur's eyes shot to Merlin who looked as confused as he was. They knew better than anyone Avian was not riding for war, and as far as they knew, no powerful citizen of Avian had made that mountain disappear.

"Are you sure…"

"Do you think I would be discussing this with you if I were not sure?" His father suddenly snapped.

Arthur swallowed. "I just have difficulty believing Avian is involved. I met this new king. He seemed like a fair and just man."

Uther snorted. "He is a sorcerer. Avian has persecuted non-magical beings for years now…"

"As has Camelot done to magic-users." Arthur objected. "I was promised that law would be undone."

"Apparently, it has not." Uther threw back. "They should thank you on their knees for freeing them from that tyrant, and instead…they march for your home." Uther muttered darkly.

The king sighed before he pushed his plate away and turned his attention back to his son. "Unfortunately, your quest to the other side of the great isles is no secret in court. Even villagers are starting to talk about those strangers you brought with."

"They fought bravely by my side…" Arthur started to defend his friends, before his father's eyes bored back into his.

"Either way, the people will wonder why Avian chose to march for Camelot now."

"Are you…Are you saying this is my fault?" Arthur asked his father, obviously hurt, though he tried not to show it.

"No." Uther said after a pause that made Arthur doubt the sincerity of his words. "But as crown prince, it is your responsibility to keep Camelot safe."

Arthur nodded.

"I will inform the people of this threat tomorrow. I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page and discuss some strategies as to how to defeat this army."

Arthur nodded again, but Merlin shot Uther a dark look. No tactics were discussed here this morning. The king had just all but said this was Arthur's problem and it was up to him to make it go away.

-Sent by a king-

"That was…" Merlin started once they were outside, walking through the long corridors of the castle.

"I know." Arthur cut him off, darkly. "You should contact Fabian. Find out what's really happening."

Merlin nodded. "Thank God I can. I should really thank Morgana for the crystal again. I don't know what I would've done without it."

And even though the dark circumstances, a grin appeared on Arthur's face.

"Mmm." He hummed, and as Merlin turned to look at his friend, he saw a knowing look on his face.

"O cut it out Arthur. I never commented on you and Gwen, did I?" he said as he made his way to the castle walls. He needed to think before contacting Fabian. Weird as it may be, people actually expected him to tell them what to do.

"No," Arthur replied, grin widening. "I'm not saying anything."

Merlin just threw him a nasty look before staring to climb the stairs to the lookout walls from the castle.

"But Merlin…" Arthur said, and Merlin turned halfway down the stairs. "hurt her, and powerful sorcerer, King of Avian, Dragon Lord, and best friend, I will kill you."

His face was absolutely serious.

Merlin smiled and nodded before he continued his way to the upper wall of the castle.

No need to remind the prat he could easily take him. And that he would never do that.

.

.

"Dad, wait!" Elena called as she followed her father onto one of the high walls of the castle. An older Merlin turned and stopped as he saw his daughter make her way up the last few stairs.

"I wanted to give you this." she said, and as she opened her hand, he saw the small carved figure of a silver dragon in the palm of her hand.

He smiled as he covered her hand with his, closing it over the necklace.

"It's time for me to pass that on."

Elena frowned as she looked into his eyes. "Are you sure?" she asked "Because I don't know why, but somehow I feel like it is important."

Merlin's face turned serious as she said that and he nodded. "It is." he said, as he turned from her and slowly started walking again.

She smiled. How many times hadn't they wandered and just talked on these exact same walls when she was a child? How many things hadn't she learned up here, looking out over the city?

Her father had once told her that, when he doubted himself, or had a difficult decision to make, he always came here. She had been confused as he explained that to her. Surely, what could these cold stone walls do to comfort him? But then he had explained to her, it were not the walls that comforted him, it were the people he saw from those walls, the people who lived in those walls and the people he had seen returning from those walls that did. He said he could see hope returning from that exact same spot. It had became her favorite hide-out ever since.

She smiled at the memory as she fell in beside her father.

"Those pendants Arthur and I gave you and Alexander were once giving to us by a very important druid, when Arthur became king."

Elena was silent as her father started to explain.

"They stand for everything this kingdom represents." he said as he glanced at her.

"The dragon and the sword." Elena said nodding. "Magic and the people reunited."

Merlin smiled. "Yes, but that is not everything they represent."

Elena turned to her father questioningly, but he just smiled as he looked back in front of him. She really hated when he did that. And people called her cryptic.

Eventually he father stopped at the most eastern corner of the castle, the first rays of sunlight catching their faces.

"They stand for hope Elena. Hope, that when all else is lost, we will stand firm."

"They stand for destiny." He grinned at the word. "A destiny that has been foretold and has or still will come to pass."

Suddenly he turned away from the wall and looked directly into her eyes as he continued.

"They stand for friendship." His eyes were lightened by the smile on his face. "An unsuspected and improbable friendship come through. A friendship that makes people die for each other. A friendship that makes people live for each other."

Merlin smiled as he pushed a lone stray of hair behind his daughter's ear.

"And last, they stand for love." he added smiling as he looked over her shoulder. Elena's smile widened as she saw Alexander making her way to them.

"A love that will add a few new meaning to these necklaces."

She turned back to her father, who just grinned and kissed her on the cheek before slowly turning and walking away.

And suddenly, Elena realized why these necklaces were so important; neither of them were complete without the other.

_The end_

**So... An army of sorcerers marching for Camelot, the disappearance of a mountain, and a blooming Mergana...sounds like a good start for a sequel to you guys? ;)**

**Originally, I had the backstory of the mountain all wrapped up somewhere, but then another thought struck me, and since a few people seem to be interested in a sequel... **

**Just to be clear though, I have the big lines of the story already planned out in my head. Now I just have to work it out and get it down on paper.  
Life is starting to become hectic again however, so I don't know when I'll have the time to write it all out.  
All I want to say is: don't expect a sequel in a few weeks. I like to have at least a raw draft before I start posting, just to prevent a serious lack in updates due to a writers block.**

**If there are people out there however, who don't want to wait for the sequel, and want to know about what I originally planned to do with the mountain, just send me a pm, and I'll tell you. I would send you the original chapter, but I just saw I already deleted it. :)**

**Now, the last real AN of this chapter:**

**First and foremost, a big thank you to all the people who reviewed, alerted, favorited or read this story. You have no idea how much it means to me!  
Even if you stumble across this story only now, after it has finished, don't hesitate to leave a review. Nothing brightens my day like a review in my inbox.**

**The story helped my through a very stressful period of the year, and some very difficult days. I hope by wishing to escape my own world, I created a nice parallel for all of us to shelter in. **

**For now, I bid you farewell. :)**

**Have a lot of fun out here in fanfiction, and out there in real life, and I'm sure our paths will cross again. Be it not in a story, than at least in reviews.**

**Big hugs to whatever part of the world you're in.  
(almost forgot my little tradition ;) Next time any of you are in Belgium, send a pm, and free beer on me ;))**

**Sara**


	24. AN

**AN**

Okay, since I didn't want to add another AN-chapter, I'll re-use this one. :)

I come bearing good news! xD  
I finally decided on a beta for my 'Sent by a King' sequel, called 'Righting Wrongs'! She is already working her magic on it, so it should be up soon!

Hope to see you there!

Sara

* * *

**AN**

Hi everyone!

Guess you all forgot about me, didn't you? xD Well, it serves me right for taking so long with this sequel, but hey, what can I say, I'm working on it. :)  
(actually close to finishing it at the moment, though I'm sure now I said that, a writer's block is coming my way)

The reason I'm reopening this story for this AN is that I am looking for a beta for the sequel (spelling, grammar, plot twists, the entire shabang), but while skipping through the beta readers for this fandom I must admit I was a little overwhelmed.

So, anyone knows a good beta, or wants to beta the story theirselves, just let me know!

Thanks, and see you soon!

Sara


End file.
